Forbidden Bond
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Hermione see's Fred fall during the Battle of Hogwarts but manages to save him using a forbidden Spell. The affects of the spell are unexpected, and complicated. Add ministry enforced weddings and you get one crazy year. My spin on the Marriage Law fics.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is going to be a marriage law fic, and a Fred lives fic. If you're tired of either of those then feel free to ignore this fic, you won't upset me. I love Marriage Law fics, I think it's a great idea and a lot of fun to do.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did you can bet Fred, Lupin, and Tonks would not have died! I am making no profit from this stroy, I am writing merely for pleasure.**

I ran through the corridors of the familiar castle towards the secret passages. The constant flashes of spells around me didn't deter me in the least as I headed towards my goal. It was the screams of people being hit by said spells that were distracting me. I ran up to everyone I could, healing what wounds I could, casting counter jinxes when I could, and comforting when I could do nothing else. But now I had to get to the passages. Kingsley had told me that Fred and George were defending them, and in need of extra help. I had lost Ron and Harry when the battle started, and I wanted to find them more than anything, but at the moment I was just glad to know where any of my friends were.

Left, I needed to turn left.

The endless corridors seemed so different than they once had. The rubble had obstructed several hallways, forcing me to change my route, I was beginning to feel disoriented and the fact scared me. I needed to stay calm above all else right now.

I ran down the hallway biting back a scream of fright as a blinding flash of green light blew past me, so close that it singed my hair. I slammed into the wall as I finally heard two familiar voices.

"Did I mention I'm resigning minister?" Percy's light voice drifted over to me from somewhere around the corner. I flipped my head back and shot a spell at the dark wizard that was pursuing me. My vanishing spell hit his mask dead on and I recognized the leering face of Dolohov. I turned the corner in a rush, catching my breath as I dodged another killing curse. Fred and Percy were in front of me, defending a pile of rubble that must have been a passage way at one time. Fred was laughing in delight at Percy's comment.

"You're joking, Perce!" He shouted. I turned away from them and started to duel Dolohov again. Grateful to have found some friends, and desperate to make sure that Dolohov didn't get any of them.

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were-" The air behind me exploded and both Dolohov and I were sent sprawling forward. I took a deep gasp of the now dust infused air and my heart clutched in horror as I rose.

Someone was shouting.

"Fred! No!"

Terror filled me as I realized the wall must have hit Fred. I stood on shaky feet and let my scream join the others. "Fred!" I cried, whipping my wand back in anger and pain I threw a curse at Dolohov with more rage and power than I ever had. He flew backwards at the impact, unconscious before he even hit the wall. Good thing too because I was already headed towards Fred. He was lying crumbled on the ground, rocks and rubble lying all about him. His body was broken and he was bleeding profusely from several spots and his eyes were growing cloudy. I ran quicker than I ever had before, screaming Fred's name out as I neared them. Percy was sitting beside him, desperately crying out his name as he moved rocks away from his body. I slid down next to him and grasped Fred's wrist, frantically searching for a pulse, not able to accept the idea that Fred could be dead. Ron appeared beside me grasping at Fred and crying over his brother's broken body. I gripped his wrist more tightly, praying to every deity I knew that he would be alive.

I didn't feel anything, there was no pulse beneath my fingers. Tears filled my eyes, and then, suddenly a faint pulse, and then another and another. He was alive! But just barely, and the pulse was already growing weaker.

No! I couldn't lose anyone else, not another friend. Not after all that had happened today, not after all the others I hadn't been able to help. I gripped my wand tight in my hand as I stared at Fred's still smiling face. He was family, the nearest thing to an older brother I had ever had. He and George were two of the happiest people I knew, and they had brought more smiles to this dreary world than anyone else I knew of. I would _not _let him die. I frantically started to cast every healing spell I knew of, but they weren't having any affect. I cast them faster and fighter, fighting to keep his fading heart beating.

From somewhere in the distance I heard a howl of misery like nothing I had ever heard before. I lifted my eyes from Fred's and saw George running towards us. His eyes were blazing and his face was contorted in so much pain that I momentarily wondered how he was able to keep moving. He was breathing so heavily that it looked as though each breath was silent sob. He was screaming for his brother as he ran towards us, his voice cutting through me like a knife, each word cutting my already breaking heart more and more.

I took a breath and managed to wrench my eyes from him and back to Fred's blue ones. His pulse was growing weaker; he wouldn't make it much longer.

Damn it! I'm the brightest witch of my age; I have to know something that can save him!

Wait… Could it work? It would be really dangerous, and may cost us both our lives… But what choice do I really have? He's already fading, and it just might work.

I gripped my wand, thankful that I had finally gotten it back from Harry as I mumbled the ancient, forbidden spell.

"Ago Redimio."

I felt a sharp pull in my chest and my vision blackened. My world spun around me and I felt myself fall forward on top of Fred. The last thing I was aware of before I lost consciousness was the decidedly stronger feel of Fred's pulse beneath my fingers.

_A/N: Okay, so ends Chapter One. I'll explain all about the spell in later chapters. Please let me know if you have any suggestions, or if you noticed any errors. Reviews of any type are welcomed, it's cold where I am so Flames just go into my fire._


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke warm and cozy in a soft bed, with a light blanket covering me. It felt so good to be lying down, safe and warm, I couldn't remember the last time I had slept in a real bed. The calm, comfortable feeling didn't last for longer than a minute though. In a rush my memories came flooding back to me and I began to panic. Fred, Harry, Voldmort, battle, my thoughts came in single words, I was too panicked to think of anything longer than that.

Where was I? What was going on? How was the battle going? I groped around under the sheets for my wand but didn't feel it anywhere. Great, I was wandless on top of everything else. I took a breath and forced my tired eyes open, listening for any sounds of danger. My body was aching, I felt like I had been hit by an army of bludgers. However it was the troll sized migraine that was causing me the most pain. I bit back a groan of pain as the bright room filled my weary eyes.

The room was lit with the morning sunlight, and it was reflecting off the yellow walls in a cheerful way that did nothing to aid my migraine. My bed was white, and had a curtain to its left, blocking whatever was behind it from my view. I recognized the border on the walls in an instant and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

St. Mungo's, I was in St Mungo's.

"Hermione!" A voice I recognized called from my right. I shifted my head to look at the person and smiled at him. My head was still pounding, but it had lessened a slight bit.

"Harry." I gasped out, disappointed at how raspy my voice sounded. Harry looked ragged, his raven hair hung in knotted locks, shaggy and unkempt. His clothes were mussed, and he was still painfully thin, but he was no longer deathly pale, and his face was nearly glowing with happiness. Ron appeared out of nowhere, smiling equally as large as Harry. He looked better than Harry, he was ragged looking, but his hair had been recently cut. The sight of them caused a swell of emotions to fill me and I had to swallow, forcing a lump from my throat as I looked at my two best friends.

They were alive. For at least a moment we were all alive.

"Happened?" I asked, my voice still shaky and raspy. Harry looked over at Ron who looked back at him a little alarmed.

"You blacked out." Ron replied, returning his attention to me. "You were casting spells at Fred so fast that I couldn't even make out what you were doing. All of a sudden you froze, and then cast a weird spell- one I had never heard of- and you and Fred both started to glow really bright. A rope of light bound you both and then you blacked out." He paused, looking at Harry through the corner of his eye. "It was really weird." A rope of light? Had that spell bound us?

Harry gave Ron an annoyed look before staring at me again. "I don't know what you did but Fred's alive, he's still in a coma but he's alive." He finished, staring at me with obvious admiration, something that made me quite uncomfortable.

"You know who?" I whispered, afraid to know the answer. Harry grinned even wider and gripped my hand in his. Ron reached over and grasped my other hand and squeezed it.

"He's dead." They chorused together. "Harry beat him, he used the Elder wand!" Ron was practically busting with excitement as he continued to describe the encounter in great detail. His eyes lit up as he spoke and I found myself slowly believing his incredible news.

He was dead, Voldmort, Tom Riddle, he who must not bloody be named was dead. We were free, Harry had done it. Tears spilled out of my eyes unashamedly as I stared at my best friends. I could hardly comprehend what they were saying. For the last seven years of my life I had lived in nearly constant fear of that wizard, and now he was no more. He could never kill another soul, never ruin another family, never leave another orphan. Harry, the boy who lived had died, and in dying had saved everyone. He proved once and for all that love could, and would triumph over evil. It was cliché and corny, but it was so breathtakingly true and beautiful that it actually brought tears to my eyes.

"You did it." I murmured to Harry. He shook his head as he looked at me, his cheeks growing pink as he blushed.

"No Hermione, we all did it. I couldn't have done it without both of your help." I smiled at his classic depreciating attitude, readying a retort in my head. I opened my mouth to speak when I was suddenly filled with an overwhelming joy. A joy that wasn't mine, if that makes any sense. I don't know how I knew that, I just knew that I needed to get to Fred. That something great was going to happen. Unfortunately, at the same time I was filled with joy, my migraine got about ten times worse. I clenched my eyes against the pain and fought to not blackout at the searing pain.

Harry must have sensed something because he clenched my hand tighter and brought his other hand up to feel my brow.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Fred."

{}o{}o{}

Harry cast a feather light charm on me (which I personally found kind of insulting, I was perfectly light enough without it!) and he and Ron helped me walk up the stairs to Fred's room. I was really excited about getting to see him. I still was having trouble believing he was actually alive, that I had actually managed to save him.

Ron opened the door to the room and nudged it open with his foot. He then scooted over so that I, Harry, and he could enter the room. Harry closed the door behind us and led the way to the far corner. I could see the foot of a bed similar to mine, but the rest of it was blocked by a sea of redheads. Oddly, my head wasn't pounding as badly as it had, enough so that I could open my eyes without an overwhelming wave of pain from the lights.

Mrs. Weasley, who was at the head of the bed, noticed we had arrived and turned to greet us, still blocking the bed from my view.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, so glad to see you, dears." She looked at me curiously, tears filled her eyes and she looked as though she had been crying. I took a timid step forward, without Ron and Harry's aid, as the rest of the Weasley's stared at me. Mr. Weasley was standing next to his wife, his normally worn robes ragged and soiled, appearing as though he hadn't slept in a week's time. Next to him stood Bill, his scarred face tense as he looked worriedly at me. By his side stood Charlie, clutching Bill's hand unashamedly, tears filling his blue green eyes. On the other side, nearest Fred, stood George. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked as though he had spent the last several days crying. Percy stood next to him, his normally pompous figure slouching, his usually stern face tense with worry. Next to him, at the end, stood Ginny, her long hair pulled back in a quick ponytail that showed her tear stained face clearly.

I walked timidly towards the bed, teetering slightly before I reached the first Weasley. I gently grasped Bill on the shoulder, and he understood my unspoken request. He gently stepped to the side and allowed me to take his spot, allowed me to see his brother.

_A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really love Fred/Hermione, they're my favorite ship! I hope you all like this chapter, and forgive me for my cliffy, I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Fred was lying on the bed with his blanket up to his chin, but I could see that he was heavily bandaged underneath. His face, still handsome and happy, was burned and marred with hundreds of little scratches. My heart clenched at the sight of it and I felt myself grow angry again at the jerk who had dared to hurt him. Never moving my eyes from Fred I voiced my question out loud.

"Did anyone get Rockwood?" I didn't even try and hide the venom in my voice as I said the name. A small part of me hoped they hadn't so that I could get him.

"Yes." Every single Weasley replied as one. I lifted my head and looked around; there was a slight smile on Ginny's face. She nodded her head at me.

Wow, I wonder what they did to him. If there's anything left for me to hit. I shook away the thought and looked back down at Fred. Without thought I reached over and grasped his hand through the covers, I just wanted to make sure he had a pulse. I still was having trouble believing he was alive, even though I was looking at him.

"How long has it been since we went out?" I asked out loud to the room. It was a bit disturbing realizing I had absolutely no idea of what the time was, I didn't even know the day.

"Three days." George replied in a monotone, never moving his eyes from Fred. I dropped Fred's hand. I couldn't feel a pulse so I moved my hand underneath the blanket. A moment later I found his hand. I grasped it, and promptly felt my headache disappear entirely. I let out a small gasp of surprise that no one heard, because something else far more exciting had just happened.

Fred opened his eyes. His crystal blue eyes blinked twice, and looked to his right, as though sensing his twin. George let out a squeak that sounded nothing like him, and promptly was on the floor next to his brothers in a move that was so fast that I wondered momentarily if he had apparated.

"Fred!" The chorus of voices was so happy that it brought tears to my eyes. Harry and Ron had moved to the end of the bed and were openly crying, along with everyone else at the bed.

A bang sounded behind me and it caused to me to jump, jerking poor Fred's arm in the process. I whipped my head around to see what had caused the noise and saw a mediwitch heading towards us. She shoved her way in between me and Mr. Weasley, no easy task, and promptly started examining Fred. She ran her wand down his body, mumbling incantations as she went. A moment later she had reached his feet. She straightened up and brought her wand back down to her side, smiling satisfactorily.

"Well?" I asked after a moment, when it became clear that the witch wasn't going to speak.

She looked at me a little surprised, and then her eyes shot to Harry. She cleared her throat in a manner that reminded me instantly of Percy and pursued her lips.

"I'm sorry, who are you two? Only family is allowed in this room." I let out a disbelieving snort while Harry stiffened by Ron. We were both coming back with a retort when we heard a barely there voice.

" They… Are… Family…" Fred said speaking as though each word was a tremendous effort, and he started coughing at the end. My heart swelled with affection for the prankster as I squeezed his hand. He smiled barely and shifted his eyes back to the mediwitch.

"Happened?" I nearly laughed at the one word question I myself had asked not an hour ago.

"Wonder boy offed Voldy." George replied with a large toothy grin on his face. His eyes looked truly happy, and I felt his joy rubbing off on me. "You got knocked out by a wall and Hermione saved you…" He looked up at me and his smile faltered momentarily. "How did you do that anyway?" I suddenly became aware of every eye on me in the room, including the mediwitch.

"I… I'm not sure… I don't really remember." I stuttered, lying. I can't believe I lied, but I couldn't tell them the truth! That spell was illegal, and I would have to answer to many questions that I myself didn't know the answer to if I told them the truth.

"No matter." The mediwitch replied curtly. "Mr. Weasley, you have sustained several heavy injuries, but nothing a few healing spells and potions won't cure. I suggest you get some more rest, you'll be able to leave tomorrow." With one last curt nod she turned around and left the room.

"She was going to make you two leave for that?" Ron's voice echoed across the room. I had to bite back a laugh, I had been thinking the same thing.

Mrs. Weasley smiled happily and looked down at her son. "How are you feeling, dear?" He smiled up at her and laughed lightly.

"Like making some mischief." George laughed and agreed. I smiled and laughed with everyone else.

Then I realized I was still holding his hand. I felt my cheeks heat up at that realization and I quickly dropped his hand. No one else but Fred noticed. He looked up at me curiously, a slight smile on his chapped lips. I blushed even harder and took a small step back from the bed. Luckily, everyone else was talking too loudly to hear, or notice me. I slipped away from Mr. Weasley and Bill and moved in between Harry and Ginny. Ginny squeezed my arm and smiled happily, her teary eyes beaming with joy.

We spent the next hour or so talking about what all had happened, filling each other in on the various things we had missed. Fred and I asked the most questions, as both of us had blacked out fairly early in the battle. By the end of it I had a pretty good grasp on what had happened. It blew my mind to think of everything that had happened, that Harry had actually died.

"Blimey." Fred said, surprised, but with a definite gleam in his eyes. "You're not the boy who lived, you're the boy who can't' die!" Harry laughed at that while Mrs. Weasley smacked her son on the head, which caused us too all start laughing at his indignant expression. After a moment Mrs. Weasley dropped her glare and patted Fred's arm lovingly.

"All right, dear, it's time we let you get some rest." She then started to usher everyone away. Well, everyone but George, I was beginning to suspect he had spell-o-taped himself to Fred.

The last thing I heard as I left the room was a chorus of mischievous laughter.

_A/N: So, what will happen when they finally get out of the hospital? This story will be cannon until the last two chapter of DH, so I am going to bring up the whole Ron/Hermione kiss thing. _


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting under the big oak tree in the Burrow's garden when I heard Ginny call my name. She was calling from the kitchen and sounded really excited. I bit back a laugh and stood, stretching quickly before heading towards the old door to what I considered to be the happiest house in the world. I had been living in it, sharing a room with Ginny, for the past week. I had been released from the hospital the day I had awoken, and Mrs. Weasley had insisted I stay with her. I had happily obliged, especially when I found out that Harry was also staying. The last days had been extraordinarily busy, and no one had had much chance to talk. I hadn't had any alone time with Ron, to discuss the kiss, or what it meant for us. I also hadn't gotten to talk to Fred, who had come home the day after I had. George and he had been spending every day at their shop, repairing everything the death eaters had destroyed while they had been on the run. I really wanted to talk to both of them, but I was also extremely nervous to. What if Ron just brushed the whole kiss off? For that matter though, was I ready to start a relationship with him? Deep down, I was still really hurt that he had abandoned Harry and me like he had.

And what about Fred? I need to talk to him about what I did, but I wasn't entirely sure about what the spells side effects would be. I knew that my headache kept returning each day until Fred appeared at dinner. A fact that really alarmed me for reasons I didn't want to think about.

Merlin, I need to get a grip.

I walked on towards the door, redoubling my speed.

The door burst open before I reached it and Ginny ran out. Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified. She rammed into me, knocking us both down, before she hopped back up. She reached down grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house.

The dining table was surrounded by redheads. Bill was at the end, holding Fleur protectively in his arm; Charlie was by him, next to his mom and dad; beside him stood Percy, looking pompous and nervous; next to him stood Fred and George, so close together that I wondered if they were trying to merge; Ron stood next to them, a look of pure terror on his face; by him stood the one person who didn't look to belong. His dark hair was all over the place and he looked like he was trying not to faint.

Merlin, he defeated Voldmort, what on earth was bad enough to scare him?

Ginny and I walked up to the table, she stood next to Harry and I stood on her other side, Mrs. Weasley was next to me.

"What's going on?" I finally asked, by this point I was feeling terrified. The silence was unnerving by itself, but coupled with the looks of horror on everyone's face it became terrifying.

Mr. Weasley looked up from a paper he was clutching in his hand. He looked at me briefly before returning his eyes to the paper.

He cleared his throat twice before he started speaking in a tense voice.

"The Marriage Law act, as set forth by the Ministry of Magic May of 1998.

This morning, the Ministry of Magic officially announced that they had set forth a new marriage law Law. The law states that any person between the ages of 17 and 30 must be wed within two months to a person of the ministry's choosing, and must have a child with their new spouse within three years time. Any persons already engaged or married, are exempt from this law, only if they can provide proof that they were engaged prior to the release of the law. Witches or wizards who are committed to marry a muggle must contact the liaison to the British ambassador immediately.

The marriages cannot be pureblood and pureblood, or muggleborn to muggleborn: this is to prevent uprising of certain groups, and to more evenly spread our dwindling magical blood.

Failure to comply with this law will result in an immediate five –year sentence at Azkaban, no exceptions." The silence that echoed around the room was even worse than the silence I had walked in on. I found my chest constricting as my mind raced to absorb what I had just heard. A heartbeat later the silence was broken.

"What?"

"They can't do that!"

"The nerve!"

"What about people who are dating?"

"That's rubbish!"

"We won't 'ear' of it!"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke out over the cacophony and immediately every one quieted. She was breathing heavily and looked really tense.

"Now the ministry wouldn't have enacted a law if they didn't feel it was completely necessary. Everything will be okay." I felt a small surge of anger towards her. It was easy for her to think everything would be okay, she was standing next to her non forced husband. I was only eighteen, I was far too young to be getting married!

A loud crack sounded and I wasn't the only one who yelped. A pile of letters appeared at the center of the table. They all had the ministry's seal on them, and we each had one.

_A/N: He-he, cookie to anyone who can figure out who said each quote (when they finished reading the marriage law). Your choices are Fred, Ron, Ginny, George, Charlie, and Hermione._

_Until the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

I snatched the letter up and flipped it so I could look at the seal. It was just a simple wax seal, red, with the Ministry's emblem on it. It wouldn't take any effort to break it. Yet, I don't know that I had the strength to. Why on earth were they doing this? It was barely a week since Voldmort had been defeated. Couldn't they give us a chance to just enjoy our freedom? Had things really gotten so desperate that this was the only way?

"These must be the letters…" Mr. Weasley said as everyone grabbed their own letters. I looked back down at my own, flipping it back over and re-reading my name on the front. My entire future was inside that letter, the name of the man I would be forced to marry. My entire life had just been changed in less than a second, and now my future happiness all depended on the name in this letter.

I lifted my eyes and sought after Ron's, but he was staring at his letter, oblivious to my gaze. I felt someone nudge me and I looked over to see Harry staring at me with wide, terrified eyes.

"Ready?" He asked me. I shook my head slightly. I couldn't open the letter yet, I couldn't even move my hand.

"You open it first, you are wonder boy." Fred's voice was coming from across the table. Harry glared at him and shook his head.

"Charlie, why don't you open yours first, dear?" Mrs. Weasley's soft voice was gentle yet commanding. Charlie looked over at Bill with wide frightened eyes, seeking comfort from his older brother and best friend. Bill gave him a small encouraging smile, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder. Charlie took a breath and broke the wax seal.

"Here goes nothing." He said lifting the flap and taking out the card. There were only two words on it.

"Brianna Abbot." He murmured. He let out a deep breath and then flashed a cheeky grin. "She was a Hufflepuff in my year. Merlin, she was gorgeous!" Fred and George were the only ones to laugh out loud, but we all smiled. Mrs. Weasley smacked him on the arm and shook her head, clearly not amused. She turned her head to Percy.

"You next dear." He took a deep breath and tore open his letter. His face exploded in a huge smile, which looked quite odd on his normally stern face.

"Penelope Clearwater." Okay, so far so good. It looked like the ministry at least had the sense to pair couples. Still did that really help me? Were Ron and I really a couple? Did I even want to marry him truthfully? Who else would I marry though?

"Fred, George?" Mrs. Weasley prodded. They both shook their heads.

"Nah, make wonder boy go next." Mrs. Weasley shot Fred a glare but George stared pointedly at Ginny. I looked over and noticed that Ginny looked about to faint. I couldn't blame her; if I was dating Ron I'd be worried too. Merlin, who am I kidding, I was past worried, I was scared.

Harry noticed the pointed stares and slowly opened his letter. He let out a breath and his pale cheeks became colored. He showed the letter to Ginny who looked at it for a moment before she turned to Harry. She grasped her letter and ripped it open.

"It's true!" She had tears falling down her eyes as she read the letter. I finally had too much.

"What does it say?" Ginny looked up from her letter, seeming surprised that we were still there.

"Harry Potter." She breathed, beaming with happiness. Harry was positively glowing beside her as he held her in his arms. I grinned and grasped them both in a quick hug.

"Congratulations!" He grinned and squeezed Ginny closer to his side. Ron was looking at his letter with a strange face. He took in a deep breath and ripped it open. He grasped his card and studied it. Then a faint grin broke out on his face.

"Luna Lovegood." My heart froze and I couldn't decide whether to grin or cry. He was grinning, he was grinning like a lovesick puppy! What about us? What about that kiss? Why on earth was he smiling? Couldn't he even pretend to be a little upset? I thought he loved me, I at least thought he liked me enough to be upset. If I'd have had my wand in my hand I would have been tempted to actually jinx him. He would have thought the bird attack from sixth year was mild.

Three years, I had spent three years wondering what it would be like to date Ron. Now I would never know, and I would never get to become a member of this incredible family. I would never actually be related, I'd only ever be a friend, the girl who was Ron's friend. Wait, if Ron was marrying Luna, then who on earth would I get? Merlin, please don't let it be Malfoy! Fear consumed me and tears filled my eyes as I looked down at my own letter, already feeling betrayed by it and angry at whoever my future husband would be.

I felt every eye on the table looking at me as I lifted the flap off my letter with a shaky hand. I pulled the card out and stared at the name on it and it and felt my mind go blank.

Fred Weasley

I couldn't breathe. Surely I was reading that wrong, it couldn't say Fred Weasley. Not the prankster, fun loving, care free, Fred Weasley. Not my best friend's older brother. At the same time though, I also felt excited, I'd become part of this family after all, just not the way I'd imagined.

"Who is it 'Mione?" I heard Ron ask. I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't even speak. Served him right anyway, he was so happy about marrying Luna, let him sweat it out. It was petty I know, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. I turned my head instead to Fred and George, the only ones who hadn't opened there letters yet.

Fred and George shrugged and opened each other's letter, handing them back to each other once they were open.

"Ready Gred?"

"Ready Forge." They looked down at their cards. George got a big grin.

"Verity!" He laughed happily; he had been dating the pretty witch for the last six months. But I wasn't really paying too much attention to him. My attention was on Fred, my future husband. Fred however was not smiling like his brother, he looked shocked. His hand was shaking and his eyes had grown wide. George noticed his shock and leaned over to see the name. His eyes grew equally big and he looked over at me.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

All three of us answered with equally quiet and shocked voices.

"Hermione."

"'Mione"

"Me."

The table grew ridiculously quiet as all eyes moved to me.

"What?"

_A/N: And the chaos begins! I hope you all like the matches, I had to make up someone for Charlie._


	6. Chapter 6

The after affects of our news was enormous. Everyone started talking at once, looking equally confused and happy.

"Why you two?"

"No way!"

"For real?"

"That's great!"

"You'll be my sister!"

"How did we get matched?"

"What caused us to be paired?"

The last two was Fred and Me. I looked up at him and he locked eyes with me. I jerked my head to the right slightly and he nodded his head. I slowly made my way away from the crowded table, which was full of people starting wedding plans. I walked out the door and headed towards my favorite tree. I knew Fred was behind me but I didn't turn to watch him. I sat down at the roots of the tree and waited for him to join me. He sat down next to me, keeping his eyes looking ahead. I mimicked him and stared at the still lake. We sat in very awkward silence for a few minutes before Fred finally spoke.

"So, you and me huh?" His voice was quiet and a little nervous. I smiled nervously to myself and nodded my head.

"Yep, you and me." I said, my voice was small and slightly squeaky. I took a breath and turned my head and looked at the man who would soon be my husband.

Wow, that was a weird thought. He smiled back at me, not noticing the slight falter in my smile.

"Why do you think we got paired?" He just came right out and asked the obvious question, no beating around the bush. That was one of the things I admired most about him. He was honest.

"I have no idea. I know the ministry uses the best matching methods available. It has seventy levels of compatibility, and fifty different spells they use to determine…" I trailed off as I realized he was staring at me with and amused smile.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" He nodded his head smiling.

"I know, I have that affect on girls." He gave me a suggestive wink and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"At least were friends right?" I nodded my head. Right, at least we were friends. Friends that were forced to marry. I was too young to marry-I was only eighteen! My rambling thoughts got cut off when I suddenly felt his hand on my arm.

"You lied earlier." His voice was low and sad. I looked at him with a surprised start.

"What did I lie about?"

He looked at me with a small, sad smile. "You know what you did to keep me alive. What was it?"

"Ooh." I didn't answer, turning my head to look down at my hands instead. I had them folded in my lap. I took a breath and fidgeted with my fingers before looking at him again. His blue eyes were wide, unblinking as he stared at me. They really were a beautiful shade, slightly greener than Ron's, and so much deeper. I opened my mouth to answer his question when I heard a twig snap. I yelped and grasped for my wand. It was a reflex, my mind hadn't had a chance to adjust to the fact that we were no longer at war.

"Mione, dinners ready." He sounded light and happy as he rounded the tree. Once he stepped around he stared down at us with a surprised face, which quickly turned to anger. He stared down at Fred and me with his hands clenched. I suddenly became aware of just how close Fred and I were sitting, and I felt my cheeks heat up in a traitorous blush.

"What are you doing out here?" Ron asked, his voice was accusing and mad. Fred stood up and offered his hand to me. I grasped it and let him pull me up. I straightened my skirt while glaring at Ron. Now he cared about me, why didn't he just go find Luna? A burst of anger and sadness welled up in me as I stared at Ron defiantly. I had to fight the urge to hit him and jinx him into the next century. How dare he act like he was jealous! Sadness filled me and my anger just seemed to melt away. It seemed so pointless now. I'd just ignore Ron for now until I could figure everything out.

Fred shook his head and stared at his little brother like he was an idiot.

"We were talking. It's a perfectly normal thing to do, especially when we just found out we have two months to get married." Ron flushed, glaring at Fred angrily. Before he had a chance to respond though Fred had grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the house. When we were out of Ron's earshot Fred smiled down at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Ron is such a Git." I smiled at his attempt to comfort me. It was really sweet. We reached the door to the kitchen and I realized we were still holding hands. He must have realized at the same time I did because we both let go of each other at the same time. A blush warmed my cheeks as he reached for the knob, bending down to grab it. I gathered my courage and leaned up, whispering in his ear.

"Meet me in your old room one hour after dinner." I then turned and quickly walked through the now open door, leaving a curious Fred in my wake.

Mrs. Weasley had magically stretched the table to fit us all at it. I squeezed in between Ginny and Fred, making a point to sit as far away from Ron as I could. Harry sat next to Ginny, while George sat next to Fred. Ron took the seat next to Harry, making a point to glare at Fred and Me. Ginny noticed me stiffen next to her and gave me a questioning glance I motioned towards Ron and she nodded in understanding. Harry let Ron sit next to him, but gave him a slight disapproving look.

Good, at least one of my best friends still had my back. Mrs. Weasley summoned the food and we began to eat our meal. The food was delicious, even if the conversation was tense at first. Fred and George quickly got everyone laughing though, discussing new product ideas and making jokes about various things. They had everyone, including me, forgetting we had been stressed, and enjoying the meal.

I finished supper and decided to go do some light reading. To be honest I just wanted some time to myself. I really didn't want to see Ron, and I didn't want to have to talk to anyone about my wedding.

I went upstairs after thanking Mrs. Weasley for the supper and sat down on my bed, grabbing my absolute favorite book and setting my wand to go off in one hour.

_A/N: This will probably be my last chapter for today, I might be able to post another tomorrow. If not, I should have one up by Saturday._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews, they make my day and are better than cookies! Let me know if you have any ideas or plots you'd like to see. Or if you have any ideas for a prank the twins can pull._


	7. Chapter 7

I was so absorbed in my book that I didn't even hear the door open. It wasn't really my fault though, 'The Return of the King' was my favorite novel.

"Mione?" I yelped and dropped my book, whipping up my vibrating wand. I turned around to face the intruder while mumbling the spell to stop my wand. It was Fred. He had his hands raised and was smiling, clearly fighting back a laugh.

"Ooh." I admonished, motioning him into the room. He closed the door behind him, openly laughing now.

"You scared me! What was I supposed to do? Stop laughing!" He didn't though, he just kept on laughing, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute with your wand vibing!" I gave him as stern a glare as I could manage, but I broke. He was right, I probably did look ridiculous. I ended up laughing with him as I made my way across the room to him. I sat down on the bed, thankful that Fred had made me laugh. I had been worried that things were going to be awkward. I motioned for him to sit down next to me and he did, sitting Indian style across from me, crossing his long legs on my bed. I mimicked his style and we sat with our knees barely touching. I instantly became aware of every nerve in my knees, the point where our legs were touching, and how warm his skin felt against mine.

After a moment we managed to get our laughing under control. I took a deep, calming breath and smiled at him.

"You're probably wondering why I made you come up here." He smiled and nodded his head, still laughing softly. "I wanted to explain what I did." That calmed him like I thought it would. He froze across from me and slowly brought his hand down from where it had been clutching his stomach. He laid them on top his knees, and the tips of his fingers gently brushed my legs. I felt the same keen awareness I had with his knees, able to tell where each finger was, and how heavy they were against my skin. I'd never had that sensation before and it sent a shiver up my spine that I shook off. Now was not the time to be ogling Fred, no matter how handsome he did look in his green shirt.

Focus. I need to focus.

I raised my eyes and looked into his blue ones. He looked slightly tense, but determined. I took a deep breath and clutched the book that I had been reading.

"Has anyone explained the Horcrux's to you yet?" I asked softly. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, George told me about it. Creepy."

"Yeah, it was real creepy. Well, Dumbledore told Harry, Ron, and Myself about them right before he died. He never got a chance to explain much about what they were though. So after he died, I… Well, I took some books from his office." My cheeks flushed horridly and I dropped my gaze from his, running my hand along the lettering on the front of the book.

"How'd ya do that? I thought Dumbledore's office was sealed off." His voice wasn't accusing, or even disgusted. It was simply curious.

"I used a summoning charm from the girls' dormitory. It flew right out of his window into my room."

"Brilliant." I raised my eyes, expecting to see a disgusted face. He was anything but. He looked at me with admiration, something I had never expected. Everyone I had told had made me feel guilty about what I did, even Harry had sounded like he thought it was disrespectful. Fred just sounded like he thought it was a cool idea.

"Really?" I asked before I even thought. He looked surprise and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I never would have thought of it. Why do you ask?" I blushed and lowered my gaze again.

"Well, everyone else seemed to think it was disrespectful."

"Really? Why? It's not like he was going to need them again. He probably would have thought it was brilliant too. Don't worry about what they say, their probably just upset they didn't think of it."

I stared at his eyes in utter shock. That was really sweet and sensitive, something I had never expected from him. I realized I was staring a moment later and hastily continued the explanation I had begun.

"Yeah, uhm, anyway, they were really horrible books, full of dark magic. It was terrible to read. But one spell stuck out at me. I read the page about a million times and never could figure out how it was dark, not that there was much info on it." I realized I was losing him when he started to look confused. I opened the other book I had laying on my bed and flipped through the pages.

"Here, just let me read it to you." I looked back down to the book and began to read the passage aloud.

"Ago Redimio: Causes the lives of the caster, and the receiver of the cast to be bound. The affects are much like that of a Horcrux, where neither can die while the other lives. Both share injuries so that the affects are spread out and not as damaging. Also, the spell has an adverse affect with the individuals…" I finished the passage and closed the book, avoiding Fred's eyes. We sat in silence for a moment; I was still avoiding his eyes so I just stared at the book.

"Seriously?" He asked his voice quiet and disbelieving. "That's all it said?"

I raised my head a little, staring at his shirt instead of his face. "Well, it could have said more, the rest of the page was ripped out." I looked up in surprise when he suddenly let out a loud snort of laughter. He was smiling widely and looked like he was about to break down laughing. Which he did less than a minute later. He laughed so hard that tears started to fall from his eyes. His joyous, carefree laughter was so contagious that I couldn't help but join in with him. I laughed so hard I cried. It was just all so absurd! It sounded like something you'd read in a bad novel. How ridiculous was it honestly that the rest of the page was missing, I mean it was just funny.

We both laughed so hard that we fell on our sides, our legs dangling over the edge. I rolled over so that I was lying on my back and stared up at the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath. I draped my hand across my stomach and let my other one hang limply at my side. Fred rolled over beside me, lying on his back as well. He took in a deep breath, laughing lightly every few seconds. After a moment he grasped my hand. I resisted the urge to shoot up and instead just turned my head to look at him.

He was staring at me with a very serious expression on his face. His eyes were calm though and that helped reassure me. Plus the feel of his calloused hand on mine was distracting me from the worry I probably should have felt.

"Hermione?" His voice startled me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head to let him know that I had heard him and was listening.

"What do you think it meant by the two lives our bound?"

"Well, I'm assuming that it somehow bound our life forces together."

CRACK

The loud noise startled me and I jumped, grabbing my wand and twisting in front of Fred in one motion. I had gotten so used to protecting Harry that I didn't think before I threw myself in front of people anymore. George appeared in front of us, sitting on Ginny's vacant bed. He had a huge grin on his face and looked as though he had been thoroughly, well, snogged. His hair was ruffled, his clothing mussed and he had what appeared to be lipstick smeared all over his cheek and neck.

I dropped my wand and let out an annoyed growl. Fred sat up, his arm brushing mine as he did so. Because of how I had moved we were now sitting right next to each other.

"You really need to stop being so jumpy." He said smiling at me and winking. He then turned his head and looked at his brother. I moved my head and looked at him also, fighting the urge to laugh at his mussed appearance.

"Oi, have a good time at Verity's?" Fred's voice sounded right next to my ear and I had to fight back the urge to shiver. Darn it, now was not the time for old school crushes to emerge. Even if I was about to marry the boy, err, man.

I pushed the un-wanted emotions away and looked at George. He had just said something, which I had completely missed. Fred was laughing in reply.

"How about you two, what have you been doing?" He asked, eyeing the nonexistent space between his brother and me. That sobered Fred right up.

"Discussing what happened."

George grew quiet and looked at Fred expectantly. "Well?"

Fred glanced at me before answering his brother. "We may be in trouble."

_A/N: You guys rock! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and it's great knowing that other people like it too. Feel free to make suggestions, or point out any errors you notice._


	8. Chapter 8

It took me fifteen minutes to explain to George what had happened. Unlike his brother he didn't laugh at all but remained serious the entire time. He sat on the bed with his hands on his knees, leaning forward with a slight frown on his normally jovial face.

"Wow, I can't believe it." He said, looking distant. His voice was soft, and sounded scared, young. I found his obvious worry curious, what was there to be scared of? The minute I thought of it I realized what a dumb question it was. I had no idea what that spell did and I had cast it on his twin brother.

"Well, you know what were going to have to do, don't you?" Fred asked breaking me out of my thought. His voice sounded like he thought the answer was rather obvious. I looked over at George who looked back at me equally as clueless. Well, at least I wasn't alone.

"What?" We asked together. Fred smiled at our unity and continued, placing his hands on his knees and leaning forward as though he was about to let us in on a secret plan.

"We have to find that book." He said simply, a grin lighting his face and a sparkle lighting up his blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

"I don't know, it's a really dark magic book. There probably aren't that many copies out there, and none that we would be able to get a hold of." I explained, feeling that my logic was rather obvious. Clearly Fred had overlooked the obvious, there wasn't any place we could safely get the book.

Fred grinned all the wider at me. He climbed off the bed and stood up. He gave George a look, which he apparently understood because he got up off Ginny's bed and they both turned to me. "Meet us at our flat at eleven o'clock." They said together, and then they both disappeared with a loud crack.

Great, what did they have planned and why was I suddenly so worried?

{}o{}o{}

The door to the bedroom flew open and Ginny rushed in, pulling Harry in with her. They were both frantically snogging, and making interesting noises. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny holding her so close that I momentarily paused and had to wonder how she could even breathe. She had her hands buried in his dark hair, tugging his head closer to her mouth. They were headed straight for my bed and I did what any self respecting best friend would do.

I screamed.

"EEW! Get a room, and not mine!" Harry jumped away so fast that I'd have missed it if I had blinked. Ginny turned around and shot me a really fierce glare. Her swollen lips and flushed cheeks made her look extremely serious. On anyone else it would have been funny, she however, made it terrifying.

"Hermione! What are you doing in here?" She snapped. Harry was blushing and attempting to hide behind Ginny which really didn't work well considering how much taller he was then her. Ginny was still glaring at me fiercely. I started to laugh as I answered her question.

"I was reading, but I can do that somewhere else." I grabbed the book and ran out of the room, laughing the whole time. The door slammed behind me and I felt a buzzing in my ears that I recognized as Muffliato. Oh my lord, I so was not sleeping in there tonight. Thank Merlin that no one was staying in Fred and George's old room. I could hunker down in there and avoid whatever it was that Ginny and Harry were doing in our room. I made my way down the hall when I heard a faint, dreamy voice I hadn't heard since Hogwarts.

"Really? I thought it was a Nargle."

Luna.

Not good.

It was only ten; I wasn't expected at the twins flat for another hour. I couldn't go over there yet, it would be weird and awkward. However, I sure as heck couldn't stay right here, I needed to get away before either of them noticed me. I tried to turn around and run back to my room, but it was like someone had put a permanent sticking charm on my feet. I could hear Ron answering Luna, and it sounded like he was laughing.

He was happy. He was marrying someone other than me and he was happy.

Why was this happening? What was I going to do? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have had the love story that Harry and Ginny were getting? Why did the only boy I'd ever really love have to marry someone else? And why, why did he have to have kissed me? If he liked Luna then why had he played me? I didn't ask for his affections, I just wanted to be loved.

Oh Merlin, I needed to get out of here. I closed my eyes and twisted. I landed on unstable feet and collapsed on the floor. It was hard, wooden probably, and smelled like cherries. I clenched my eyes and curled into a fetal position, crying out in utter agony. So much for not breaking down, I couldn't do anything but sob now. My heart had just been completely broken and there was no way I'd be able to hold back the tears that had just broken free. The man I had fallen in love with so many years ago didn't even care that I was marrying someone else. He wasn't even jealous. He was happy, excited even. Everyone but me was happy, everyone but me and Fred. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't we have had the love story I'd always dreamed of?

"Hermione!" Fred's voice called next to me. I felt his hand on my arm as I continued to cry, I really couldn't stop it. He called out for George and a minute later they both were there beside me. Fred pulled me into his lap with amazingly strong and warm arms. I didn't recoil like I normally would have, no, I just buried my head in his chest, crying all the more earnestly into his shirt. He gently stroked my back, while George rubbed my arm. I cried for I don't know how long, I completely lost track of time. I just know that by the time I was done my eyes were stinging, and my throat felt like it was inflamed. But I felt better, against all odds I felt better. Fred was gripping me to his chest, whispering soothingly in my ear. George was by him gently rubbing my arm and humming an old lullaby I had heard his mom hum.

My heart didn't feel nearly as broken as it had, the tears had helped. They had washed away most of the pain, they had cleared my mind. They had cleared it enough so that I had realized what really was making me cry.

I wasn't crying about Ron necessarily, more about the fact that he didn't love me. He was still a git, and should have at least pretended to be annoyed that we were even going to get to go out on one date. Especially after all the drama he put me through in sixth year (don't even get me started on the Yule Ball). In truth though I knew I didn't truly love him. I just thought that I should, I thought it was expected of me. I didn't love him anymore than I loved Harry. Well, I mean, I loved them both, but I wasn't in love with either of them. I had really been crying because I so wanted to be loved, I feared that no one ever would. I feared that I would never know that feeling Ginny got when Harry walked in the room. That twinkle in Harry's eye when he thought of Ginny. I so desperately wanted someone to love me like that. I wanted to love someone like that. That all consuming, fiery passion, I'll die if I can't see you again kind of love. I wanted it so bad that it actually hurt, but I wasn't in love with Ron. He wouldn't give me that, so there was no reason to cry over him.

However, with this mind bending realization came another drastically more alarming and eye opening realizition. I was starting to like Fred.

I cannot put into words how incredibly much this surprised me. I mean, I had always secretly thought that Fred was really cute, I mean George was identical to him, but I had always found Fred cuter. There was no way a hot blooded witch couldn't think they were cute, it was simply a fact. However, now lying on his chest (which was very firm, Merlin, Quidditch had been good to him) I began to realize that he had a great personality. Even though I had always gotten on to the two of them about their pranks, I had always been really impressed by their skills. Fred was far more than a prankster though. He was smart, brilliant even; he was kind, holding me during my complete breakdown proved that; he was hilarious, I'd be stupid not to admit that fact.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered above me pulling me from my thoughts. Oh my goodness, the poor man probably thought I had gone mental (honestly, I really had.). I had just appeared inside their apartment sobbing. What on earth must they think of me? Probably that I was unstable… Hopefully he didn't think it was something with the spell. Merlin, why hadn't I just gone back to my room? Why had I come here and broken down on him? I did not need him seeing me all bleary eyed and runny noised.

I moved away from his chest reluctantly and looked up into his eyes, embarrassedly. "I'm so sorry." My voice was hoarse from crying and my nose stuffed. I inwardly cursed myself for losing it so badly right in front of them. This was not a good way to start a relationship, crying over your fiancé's brother. He didn't seem to mind though. He was looking at me with a really enduring worried look.

Merlin, how was I ever going to explain everything? After a moment I decided to ad lib. I bit my lip pathetically and stared at Fred, willing my eyes to well with tears. No way I could tell him I like him, not now, not here. "It was Ron." I said, willing myself to look like I was mad. It must have worked, Fred's face softened and he reached up and grabbed my arm.

"Was she still there?" His voice was soft and sympathetic. I nodded my head sadly and felt a tear fall down my face. He and George both grabbed me in a brotherly hug. It was incredibly warm and made me feel cared for and safe.

"Ron is a huge,"

"effing,"

"unbelievable,"

"insensitive,"

"Git." They finished together. I laughed wetly against them before pulling back.

"Thanks." They smiled softly before pulling back and helping me up.

"Okay, so it's a little bit earlier than we planned on meeting. But in light of things, I think we should go ahead and inform her of our plan." Fred's voice held a determinedly happy note in it. I smiled appreciatively and followed him to the couch. He motioned for me to sit on it. While him and George sat on the table across from me. I sat on the couch, pulling my legs up beside me and wrapping my arms around my chest.

"So," I said, forcing myself to sound calm. "What is this 'plan,' And is it legal?"

They both grinned really big, and mischievously.

"Well,"

"That all depends"

"On what your definition"

"Of 'legal' is."

They spoke in there often dizzying back and forth manner. I honesty loved it, it was really cute. But there message was alarming me. "What on earth do you mean 'your definition of legal is?' What exactly do you have in mind?"

George looked at Fred nervously, gently touching his arm. Fred nodded his head and looked back at me.

"We're going to break into the ministry."

_A/N: This was a lot of fun to write. I'm going to write more of Harry and Hermione interaction in the future chapters, as well as the confrontation between Ron and Hermione. It has to happen if I want to realistically get Fred and Hermione together. Please let me know what you think so far, if you have any ideas or suggestions, or corrections._


	9. Chapter 9

A heart beat passed, and then another. I couldn't say anything, I mean, honestly, what could you actual say to that anyway? 'Great, I'll go get my ski mask?' I'd broken into the ministry before, neither time had worked out well at all. I blinked my eyes and forced myself to respond I looked at them. George was looking at me as though he thought I might blow, but Fred was studying me. I took a calming breath and looked my fiancé in the eye.

Wow, that sounded weird even to me.

"May I ask why?" I questioned, forcing myself to remain calm. Now would not be a good time to go off on a rampage of exactly why breaking in would not work.

"Well, we really need that book." Fred started, avoiding eye contact.

"If we want to know what that spell was." George continued.

"and what it meant by adverse effects." My palm's were beginning to feel sweaty. They weren't looking me in the eye and their body posture was tense, uncomfortable. Maybe yelling at them wasn't such a bad idea. If they were this worried before they'd even told me the plan, it couldn't be good at all.

"And if it's reversible." George continued, not noticing the fact that I was on the edge of hyperventilating.

"And it's not exactly a popular book." Fred muttered, his voice still quiet and his eyes still not meeting mine.

"So not that many people would have it." George said, nodding at his brother.

"But…" Fred started, however I cut him off before he could continue. To heck with being calm, now was not the time.

"You know where you can get that book. The Ministry Library." The silence my statement was met with let me know I had hit the nail on the head. "Oh my God! You have to be joking; you can't borrow a book from there! It's not allowed!" I knew my voice was going up but I couldn't help it. They could go to Azkaban for what they were talking about.

"Well, that's where the whole it might be illegal thing comes in." George said quietly. Fred glanced at his brother before looking back at me, finally meeting my eyes.

"You know it's the only way Hermione. There won't be anywhere else we can get the book. If anybody else has one, they'd be a death eater or worse. Not the sort of people a pair of known blood traitors and a muggleborn wants to go to. Borrowing it from the ministry will be loads safer than that would be. Plus, George and I won't get caught." He sounded so confident that I found myself actually wanting to believe him, but it just was too dangerous.

"But you're not talking about 'borrowing' it. You could get sent to Azkaban for what you're talking about!" Fred nodded his head.

"You're right Hermione, but we don't really have a choice. We need to know what that spell does." He was right. It was my fault we were in this mess, and it's not like I hadn't broken into the ministry before, forget the fact that neither time had ended well.

"Well," I said slowly, "I've always wanted to see the ministry's library." Fred and George glanced at each other before looking back at me with equally wide and mischievous grins.

{}o{}o{}

We spent the next three hours discussing our 'plan.' Personally, I felt that 'heist' would have been a better term for what we were going to do. They were good, I have to say, they knew how to plan a break in. I will never admit it to them, but I actually had a lot of fun. It was cool, planning something like this while knowing that regardless of what happened I wouldn't actually die. The worse that could happen is that I would get sent to Azkaban. Not a happy thought, but considerably better than the succeed-or-die feel of my last ministry break-ins.

It was two in the morning by the time I finally apparated back to the Burrow. I apparated to the twins old bedroom, deciding not to risk walking in on Harry and Ginny. Not that I thought he'd take it that far yet, especially with all her brothers so close. Still, better safe than sorry.

I climbed up onto the bed and laid my head down, loving the soft, worn feel of the blankets. I closed my eyes and briefly contemplated just sleeping in my clothes. I knew I couldn't though; I didn't want anyone to ask any question if they found me. So I got up and realized I had a problem.

My clothes were in Ginny's room.

Darn it. Looks like I was going to be disturbing them anyway. I opened the door and quietly peeped around the corner. I didn't hear anyone, but I decided to be extra quiet just in case. I snuck down the hall, skipping the boards that I knew would creek, and lightly jumping over an especially noisy stretch. I smiled to myself as I reached Ginny's room. I had clearly been spending too much time in the twin's presence. I was getting sneakier. I grabbed the knob and gave it a gentle twist.

The door was locked.

I murmured Alohomora under my breath and tried again. Nothing. Why did I have such bad luck? Really, who else would be up at one in the morning trying to sneak into a room to get a night gown and be locked out?

Five minutes and fifteen spells later and I still wasn't in. So much for getting a night gown, guess I was going to have to settle for what I was wearing. I let out a silent moan at the thought. Why on earth had I decided to wear a sweater and jeans today? I snuck back to the twin's room, avoiding the same areas, and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and let out a huff of air. Really, why did this always happen to me? A thought occurred to me and I pulled my wand out of my pocket.

"Lumos." I whispered, my wand flashed and the familiar blue light lit its tip. I made my way over to the twin's dresser and opened the first drawer. I had no idea what had gotten into me, I simply decided I could wear one of their old t-shirts instead of the hot sweater I was wearing. I shuffled through the worn shirts for a moment before I came across a faded green one. I lifted it up and smiled as I noticed the worn Irish emblem on the front.

It was a shirt from the Quidditch world cup. Fred and George had spent all their money on gambling so they didn't have anything left to buy souvenirs with. Then Bagman had cheated them out of all their winnings. I had been so mad when I found that out that I promptly bought them both a shirt, but I never told them it was from me. I had just left it on their beds with a note. 'From an admirer who believes in you. Sincerely, Mischief Maker.' I had even charmed my hand writing so it looked different. Fred got this one, while George's had the team name on it.

I grasped the shirt and laid it on the bed. I then pulled off my sweater and undershirt. I slipped the green shirt on and was pleased to note that it came to just above my knees. I kicked off my pants and socks, folding them up and laying them gently at the foot of the bed. I then grabbed my wand, murmured 'nox' and lay down.

I fluffed the pillow absentmindedly and snuggled down in to it. It smelled like cinnamon, a fresh autumn breeze, and just a hint of ash. In other words it smelt like Fred. I smiled and nuzzled my cheek against the soft pillow. Perhaps, just maybe, marrying Fred wouldn't be so bad.

I fell asleep dreaming of strong arms holding me, and a soft voice comforting me.

_A/N: The next chapter will be the confrontation. I'm sorry if Ron has come off as too much of git. Technically he didn't really have anything to do with Hermione getting up set with Luna, he was just talking to his future wife. I hope you like the shirt story, I wanted to make it seem like something that could actually happen. Do you think it's to unrealistic?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done this... I still do not own Harry Potter, or anything else really.**

CRACK.

I jumped up screaming as I grabbed for my wand. I blinked my sleepy, blurry eyes and aimed my wand at the distorted figure. I blinked again and my vision cleared.

It was Fred Weasley.

"What on earth are you doing? Why did you just apparate in here? I could have killed you, Merlin, I almost did!" My voice rose shrilly at the end but I was to mad too care, I really could have just killed him. I'd been prepared to use my worse curses. Fred smiled wickedly while gesturing at the room.

"For your information, this is my room. I should be asking what you're doing." He paused, lowering his arms and tilting his head. "What are you doing in here? Don't you sleep with Ginny?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms defensively against my chest. "I couldn't get back into the room." I had thought about mentioning Harry but decided against it. After all, it wasn't Harry that I was mad at and he most definitely would get hurt if I said anything. There were far too many big brothers in this house for him to escape them all. Fred looked at me curiously and I realized he was probably still wondering why I was here, and what I was thinking about.

"It was locked." I explained. He lifted his eyebrows and smirked.

"Did you try Alohomora?"

I huffed and feigned insult. "Really, do you have to ask? Of course I did, along with about a dozen other spells." I breathed out and dropped my hands in defeat. "Nothing worked."

He sat down on George's bed and propped his head on his fist. He thought for a moment and then leapt up snapping his long fingers.

"I got it, Keep-away Keys!" He said it like that should explain everything. Which it most certainly did not.

"What?" I questioned. I'd never heard of 'Keep-away Keys' in anything I'd ever read.

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't know. I'm sorry. Keep-away Keys, George and I made them while we were on the run from You-Know-Who. You just stick them in a lock and no one can get in. None of the traditional unlocking spells work, and only the user can unlock the door."

I stared at him for a moment and he started to look nervous. I finally smiled, making him look relived. "That's really brilliant. Harry and I could have used them while we were on the run. Do you know any counter spells to let us through?"

His smile faltered and he shook his head. "No, we can't get in." I rose from the bed, brushing aside the sheet and stretched. Completely forgetting that I was wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

I heard a gasp behind me and I lowered my arms, turning to see what the noise was. Fred's mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide. A look of shock was on his handsome face as he ogled me.

"Great Merlin's beard, Hermione!" He gasped, "Why did you not stand up before?" I felt a blush heat up my cheeks I frantically grabbed at the sheet on the bed. I pulled it around my waist and tried to stop my blush.

"Fre-Fred! Get out, I need to dress!" I clutched at my sheet and hugged it to my chest. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me as he stood up from the bed.

"Sure you don't need any help with that?" He asked, taking a step towards me and smiling suggestively.

"No, get out." I said as calmly as I could, pointing at the door. He smiled and stepped towards the door.

"I'll see you later Granger, we still have a few details to discuss about the 'plan.'" He then left out the door, leaving just me and my blush in the room. I dressed quickly, charming the sweater so that it was green instead of blue. That way it wouldn't look like I was wearing the same thing. I pulled my bushy hair back in a quick braid and headed downstairs. My thoughts were racing and my heart was too. I felt oddly flushed from my banter with Fred. Why was he affecting me like that? Argh, I hate hormones. I was going to have a serious chat with Ginny later, I needed a girl to talk too. I turned around the corner and entered the kitchen.

The dining table was empty except for two people, Fred, and Ron.

Oh my God.

I contemplated running back upstairs and waiting for Ginny but Ron looked up and caught my eye. Merlin, save me.

I took a step forward and pretended not to be worried, even though my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron said, not looking up from his porridge. Fred was sitting on the left side while Ron was sitting on the right. Fred looked up and grinned.

"You know," He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Green really is your color." I felt myself blush at the reference to the t-shirt. After a quick, agonizing moment I decide to sit beside Fred. I sat down and summoned a bowl, already filled with porridge. I smiled at Ron, trying to let him know I wasn't having any hard feelings. He smiled back appreciatively. We ate in silence for a few awkward moments. Finally my resolve broke.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have been so mad at you." He looked up in surprise.

"You're sorry? No 'Mione, I'm the one that's been acting like a git." He swallowed his food and shuffled awkwardly in his seat. "I didn't know what to do. I liked you, well, I thought I did, but then we kissed. And nothing happened, not that it wasn't nice, but, that's all it was." He rambled on but I cut him off.

"I love you Ron," I felt Fred stiffen at my side and I realized he was still there for the first time. My cheeks flushed and I rushed to finish. "I always have and always will. But like a brother, I don't care for you romantically. I felt the same way you did, I only just didn't realize it until recently. I think I was just really caught up in the idea of being in love. I'm honestly happy that you got someone as great as Luna. I think you two will be really great together." As I spoke I felt my last feelings for Ron just sort of disappear. It really was true, I hadn't been in love with him. I probably could have fallen in love with him quite easily, but now we would never get a chance to know.

I risked a quick glance at Fred, he was purposely staring at his breakfast, pretending he hadn't heard a thing. I was grateful for that, but I wanted to know how he felt about the whole thing. Was he happy? Sad? Indifferent?

I honestly don't think it would be very hard to fall in love with Fred. I mean, he's cute, honest, trustworthy, funny, and a Gryffindor through and through. I mean, I was already secretly beginning to feel glad I had been pared with him; he might be good for me.

Ron swallowed another bight of porridge, before clearing his throat, distracting me from my thoughts. "Mione, do you think we can just be friends again? Your one of my best mates and I'd hate to lose you just because I was a git."

"Yeah, I'd like that." I was momentarily tempted to hug him but decided against it. I didn't want to do anything too awkward. I glanced back at Fred and gasped quietly when I caught him staring back at me. His gaze was intense and stirred up butterflies in my chest. Butterflies I hadn't even realized I had. I probably would have stared all morning if I didn't hear the thunder of feet coming down stairs.

"Good morning guys, what'd I miss?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to Ron. I forced my eyes away from Fred and smiled as Ginny walked up behind him and sat next to me.

"Morning Hermione!" She stopped and studied me. "Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

I just glared at her.

_A/N: I had fun with this chapter! I'm going to explain more about the spell in a few chapters, and then we'll have the break in! Plus, we can now officially start with getting Fred and Hermione together *does a happy dance* Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming, they get me really happy and inspire my muse!_


	11. Chapter 11

Fred left immediately after breakfast. George and him were planning on reopening the shop tomorrow and they still had some last minute details to attend to. After I finished my food I went into the living room with Ginny. We started talking about all the things we hadn't had a chance to yet. Namely boys, weddings, our future, and Hogwarts.

"Personally I don't know if I want to return. I know I haven't done my NEWTs yet but I really don't think I'll need them. I've already got an offer from the Harpies, and I think I might take it." She paused for a moment, looking off in the distances thoughtfully. "Plus, I wouldn't want to be that far from Harry. What do you think you'll do?"

I hadn't honestly decided. I loved Hogwarts and desperately wanted to continue my education, but I really had no need to.

"I'm not sure, I'd like to go back, but I'm not sure I'd be able to. Plus I need to consider what's best for Fred and me, and I have no doubt I could pass my NEWTs." I was about to continue when I suddenly was hit with a migraine that made my other ones look like headaches. This was like nothing I had ever felt. I fell off my chair in a pained heap and grasped my head in my hands. Ginny was beside me in an instant, calling for help. Next thing I knew Harry was there, gently rubbing my neck and asking me questions I couldn't understand. My head was throbbing so bad that my vision actually went out. My stomach lurched, and I knew no more.

{}o{}o{}

I awoke some time later, my head still pounding, but not nearly as bad as before. I was lying on the couch with a damp washcloth on my head. I smiled slightly at the muggle remedy before speaking.

"Harry?" He was the only one who would have thought of the washcloth. It was oddly comforting; it reminded me of my mother.

I felt a hand grip mine and sensed a body move closer. I couldn't see who it was because I had the cloth over my eyes.

"It's me Hermione, are you all right?" Harry's voice washed over me and I wanted to thank Merlin once again that he was alive.

"Not really sure, bad headache." I was slightly abhorred by my poor grammar but it took too much energy to speak, and my head was starting to throb again. I felt someone fiddle with the washcloth, and then someone grabbing my hand.

"Is it just a migraine or something different?" Harry's voice was quiet, and I found myself appreciating his experience with headaches more and more.

"What happened Hermione?" A much louder voice echoed in my ears causing my headache to spike up in pain. I gripped Harry's hand painfully tight, fighting against the sudden increased pain. Harry frantically shushed Ginny, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ginny's voice was much quieter now and I felt another surge of gratitude towards Harry. I could sense someone else sitting near my feet, but it wasn't Ginny, she was above my head.

"Who all is here?" I asked quietly.

"Just me, Ginny, and Ron, everyone else is out. What exactly is wrong with your head Hermione? Is it a normal migraine of something different?" I heard a slight worried note in Harry's voice as he repeated his question. My mind was still trying to process what exactly had happened. Still, I pushed my thoughts aside and focused my energy on answering his questions.

"Not a normal migraine, feels magical. There was no warning, it just hit. My stomach is also kind of wonky. Not in a nauseous way, more like someone has stuck a hot poker in it." I took a deep breath after I finished and focused on calming myself. I wanted to panic very badly, but I knew that it wouldn't help anyone if I did.

Why was I getting these random headaches? Did it have something to do with that spell? For that matter was Fred feeling the same thing? I was getting sick of having so many questions and absolutely no answers.

I was about to voice these thoughts to Harry when I heard an all too familiar whooshing sound. Someone was flooing over. I heard Ginny get up to see who it was, and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Mom! Help! It's Fred, he's gone unconscious!" George's voice echoed through the house, his voice terrified and tense. The noise redoubled my headache but I fought against the pain as I tried to sit up. The effort proved to be too much and I fell back against the couch a second later. Strong arms enveloped me and helped me stand, dropping the washcloth from my eyes in the process. Harry's emerald green eyes stared back at me as he helped me walk towards George.

They were standing in front of the fireplace, Fred was lying on the rug with George, Ginny, and Ron kneeling over him. They were talking frantically but I drowned them out. I focused on the wizard on the floor, and with Harry's help I knelt next to him. My headache had calmed down since he reappeared, but I wasn't thinking about that. I reached out a shaky hand and grasped Fred's pale hand in my own. The affect was immediate, his pale skin flushed with color and his eyes opened. My headache disappeared and my stomach stopped hurting.

"We are in serious trouble." Fred said a moment later, staring at me with wide eyes.

I couldn't agree more.


	12. Chapter 12

George picked up Fred, who was still too weak to stand, and carried him over to the couch. Ginny and Ron followed them, and I rose to go with them. My eyes were still locked on Fred's body, and I was more worried about him than I probably should have been. My head ache had completely disappeared, not even a whisper of the pain was left.

"Hermione," Harry's stern voice stopped me before I had taken two steps towards the living room. I looked over at him and was surprised to see him looking angry, I couldn't recall the last time he had truly been mad at me. We just didn't get mad at each other.

"What is going on? How did you know to grab Fred?" He drilled me, and then paused for a moment studying me with his vivid green eyes. "This has something to do with that spell you used, doesn't it?" His voice was accusing, making me feel like it hurt him that I hadn't told him what was going on. I lowered my eyes, unable to meet his gaze. I felt his hand gently grab my arm, and then he slowly lifted my chin to look at him.

"Please explain what's going on, Hermione. We can't help if we don't know." He pleaded, never releasing my eyes. His were near tears as he stared at me. I cursed myself for causing him to look so sad. I had made a promise to myself never to add to the sorrow he already bore.

"Yeah 'Mione, we just want to help." Ron's voice drifted over from the couch and it finished me. I had never kept such a big secret from Harry before. I'd always confided in him since we had been friends. It had been killing me to keep everything a secret. I finally just couldn't hold it back any more. I broke down in an embarrassingly blubbery mess.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped, tears filling and falling from my eyes. All the worry I'd been feeling the last few days just broke free and I began to bawl. I flung myself against a shocked Harry, wrapping my arms around his shirt as I cried against him. He promptly lifted his arms and held me in a brotherly hug. "I didn't want to lie; I just didn't know what else to do!" I continued, mumbling into his shirt, but Harry didn't notice he just gave me a tight hug before helping me over to the couch.

I sat next to Fred, lifting his head so it was in my lap. He had fallen asleep right after he hit the couch. Another thing to add to the list of things I didn't understand, why had he passed out but not me? Also, why had it left him so tired? I had a lot of questions to answer, and no answers. The tears continued to fall down my cheek but I took a breath and managed to get somewhat of a handle on my emotions, forcing myself to calm down. It would be okay, Harry would forgive me-he'd have to. I couldn't live without his friendship. I'd tried it before and I never wanted to do it again.

Harry must have realized my mind was drifting because he cleared his throat. I looked up, startled out of my thoughts and apologized. I began to gently run my fingers through Fred's hair as I began to explain the story for the third time. I took comfort from his nearness and the soft weight of his head against my legs, I really like the feel of it.

"Remember when I summoned all those books from Dumbledore's office? Well one of those books had a spell in it that caught my interest. I read it a half dozen times but never could find anything truly dark about it." I said, never taking my eyes off Fred's head

"What was the spell?" Harry questioned quietly. I lifted my head and met his gaze, and odd confidence filling me. He'd help, him and Ron would both help. We wouldn't have to hide the truth anymore.

"Ago Redimio." I answered, and then I began to quote the passage I had memorized. "Causes the lives of the caster, and the receiver of the cast to be bound. The affects are much like that of a Horcrux, where neither can die while the other lives. Both share injuries so that the affects are spread out and not as damaging. Also, the spell has an adverse affect with the individuals…" I blushed looking down at Fred's sleeping face again. "That's all it said, the rest of the page was torn off."

Ron let out a low whistle. I looked over at him and was surprised to see him looking rather pale.

"What is it Ron?" I asked nervously.

He stared at me for a moment before answering. "Do you know what the spell means?" He asked softly. I shook my head; I hadn't actually had a chance to look it up.

"Lives Bind, at least that's its Latin meaning." Ginny looked at him incredulously before shaking her head.

"Where did you learn that?" She questioned.

"Well, I know some basic Latin, Lavender thought it was cool." He finished with an embarrassed blush. I actually found myself able to laugh about it. I was able to hear about Lavender and not go off on a jealous rampage! That was a big step for me.

"Wait a minute," Harry blurted out suddenly. We all turned our heads and stared at him.

"When did you start getting these headaches?" He asked, looking at me urgently.

"Uhm, right after I woke up in the hospital." I answered, wrinkling my brow in confusion.

"When do they happen, is it all day every day?" He questioned.

"No, not all day, mostly from ten to seven, and occasionally at night."

"George, has Fred been getting any headaches?" Harry switched directions so fast that it threw me off. George looked startled but nodded his head yes.

"Yeah, about the same as Hermione I reckon." He answered, looking at me curiously.

"What's the furthest you've been from the Burrow before today?" Harry asked, firing off the question as quick as George answered.

"The joke shop." George answered. He was staring at Harry as though he was beginning to understand. "But today he went all the way to Hogsmeade, We were checking out a potential store. He passed out right after we apparated."

"That's it!" Harry yelped, shooting his fist in the air triumphantly. I blinked in confusion and looked at Ron and Ginny, neither of them seemed to be getting it either.

"Umm, care to share with the class?" I asked him. He smiled broadly at us and answered with a tone that suggested it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You and Fred can't separate without getting hurt."

_A/N: So now the whole gang knows. I'll discuss the plan/heist more in the next chapter. Any suggestions, questions or comments? Let me know if anyone gets OOC, I'm trying to stay true to all the characters._

_TTFN! (Ta-ta for now :D)_


	13. Chapter 13

_"_Do you really think that's it?" I asked, dropping my eyes to Fred. I'd stopped combing my fingers through his hair, just letting my hand rest in my lap, while my other one was on his arm. I already knew the answer to his question. It was pretty clear that he was right. The truth was that I'd been having the same fear ever since I'd returned to the Burrow. The real question was what we were going to do about it. You couldn't exactly work very well if you couldn't be more than a few miles apart.

"I don't see what else it could be." Harry said quietly, answering my question with a slight frown. He tilted his head and looked thoughtfully at Fred and me. I could practically hear his brain going. He was cooking up a plan and I hoped for the life of me that it was a good one.

"This would be a lot easier to figure out if that page wasn't ripped." Ron mused, his head tilted and his arms crossed. It was his classic thinking position.

"Actually, we have a plan for that." George said, speaking for the first time. Ginny, Harry, and Ron whipped their heads around and looked nervously at him.

"Really?" Ginny questioned. She sounded slightly panicked. George looked insulted at her tone and raised his hands to his hips while letting out a puff of air.

"Really, there is no call for your alarm. Fred and I have very good plans." He leaned against the couch and huffed. "Maybe I just won't tell you the plan now."

I rolled my eyes, reached over Fred and smacked George on the arm. He yelped and jerked his arm back, rubbing it with an insulted look.

"Oh stop it you big baby, they have every right to be alarmed. You and Fred aren't exactly trustworthy." He grasped his chest and looked at me with pretend hurt.

"That hurts Granger, you've wounded me. And here I was beginning to think you were alright." I rolled my eyes again before turning back to the others, a smile tugging my lips up.

"Were planning on, umm, 'borrowing' it from the ministry library." Ginny raised her eye brow while Harry looked alarmed. Ron just looked clueless.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, sensing the others discomfort. I stifled a giggle at Ginny as she rolled her eyes.

"Ron you prat, you can't borrow anything from the ministry's library. She means they're going to steal it." She turned towards me and raised her eyebrows again. "You do realize how incredible stupid that is, right?"

"Yep," I answered, nodding my head. Harry just grinned at Ginny's shocked face.

"You know, we've all broken into the ministry before, and I mean aside from the whole Prophecy debacle." He said, earning a shocked look from her.

"What! When? Why?" She questioned so fast that her words were a blur. Harry just laughed and patted her arm lovingly.

"We needed to get Slytherin's locket, Umbridge had it." He stopped and turned to me at the same time as Ron did.

"You do know that didn't go so well the first time we tried it, right?" Harry asked, a hint of worry back in his voice.

Ron nodded his head and added, "Yeah, you and Harry nearly got killed while I nearly got caught." I smiled softly and looked back up at George. He was looking surprised, I momentarily wondered why before I brought my attention back to my friends.

"Well, this time things will be different. One, we've got an inside man. Two, we're not the three most wanted people in all wizardom. Three, we'll be going to a less watched section of the ministry. Four, the worst that can happen is Azkaban, not death like last time."

"Oh yeah, that makes everything loads better. Dementors are far nicer than dying. If I recall, they're what nearly did us in last time." Ron's voice was sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. It actually caused me to smile. I had so missed our friendly banter. Things had gotten too complicated between us three the last few years. I had missed this feeling, just being friends, we were really better off this way.

"She forgot number five. We'll be there." A voice sounded from my lap, I nearly jumped in surprise.

"Fred! When did you wake up?" I gasped, looking down at the smiling wizard. He laughed as he grabbed George's arm, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Long enough to hear your reasons. Like I said, you forgot us. We weren't there last time. I can guarantee that nobody will almost get killed. Right George?" George nodded his head energetically, smiling at his twin.

"How are you feeling Fred?" I asked cautiously. He turned back to me and winked.

"Loads better, how about you?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"So, what can we do to help?" Ginny asked. I turned my head and looked at her. She was smiling broadly with her hands on her knees, looking ready to take on anything.

"What do you mean, we?" Harry asked with a joking smile. "Not even married yet and already bossing me around." She gave him a big grin and nodded her head.

"You better believe it!" She smiled and lovingly rubbed his arm. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes dear." She laughed and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Fred and George asked at the same time, a look of anger on their identical faces. Ron having grown used to Ginny and Harry's frequent PDA simply turned his head. Ginny broke the kiss and glared at her brothers while Harry scooted slightly closer to me and away from her brothers.

"So," he asked, sounding nervous. "What can we do to help?" I looked at the four of them, George and Fred looking ready to kill, Ginny looking like she couldn't decide who to glare at, and Harry looking like he wanted to hide under a rock. Ron caught my eye over the group and we both just laughed. I laughed so hard that I fell off the couch and onto Harry. That got Fred and George to laugh, which caused Fred to fall off on top of me. He frantically grabbed George which just pulled him over the couch and on top off the pile. Now everyone was laughing as we tried to untangle our long limbs.

It took us a few minutes but we eventually untangled. We formed a circle on the floor, still chuckling as we sat down on the worn rug. Fred sat next to me, with our knees touching again. He was sitting Indian style and I was sitting on my legs. George sat next to Fred also sitting Indian style, his eyes still bright with laughter. Ron sat next to him, his long legs stretched out, leaning back on his equally long arms. Ginny was by him, lying on her stomach and propping herself up on her arms. Harry sat next to her and me, his long legs underneath him. After a moment I caught my breath and smiled.

"Okay, so here is our plan."

_A/N: So the whole gang will now be in on it! Will the ministry ever be the same again? Let me know if you have any comments, suggestions, or questions._


	14. Chapter 14

We had set up a rough layout of the ministry, using various objects we had summoned from around the room. Fred, George, and I had our wands out and were pointing out where we would be going. We had decided to use Every Flavor Beans to mark each of us.

"So, I go through here, and deactivate the jinxes. Then George," Fred said, pointing to an orange bean, "Will go in here and distract this guard using a decoy detonator." Fred moved his wand from George and pointed at a neon pink bean. "Then Harry will-"

"That's not me Fred, I'm the green bean."

"Okay," he moved his wand to the green bean. "Then Harry will head for the surveillance room. You will throw in two Peruvian instant darkness packs. You won't have your cloak so you'll need to use a disillusionment charm." Harry nodded his understanding so Fred turned to Ron.

"Now you will be hanging back on the main floor with Ginny, just in case something goes wrong. If you feel the Galleon heat up then head for whoever lit it. We'll each have our own color so you'll know who did it." He moved his wand from the pink bean and the brown bean to a yellow bean.

"Now Hermione will have your cloak Harry, and she'll be the one who actually goes into the library since she's the smallest. Plus she also knows library's better than anyone else so that's an added bonus." He lifted his eyes from the bean and looked directly at me. "The darkness powder has been altered so that it last for two minutes. Now that's long enough for you to be able to get in and out, but it leaves you no time for dawdling." I nodded my head in understanding and studied our layout.

"You know," Ron's voice sounded from across the floor. "This might actually work. Why didn't we make a layout last time?" Fred flashed a coy grin before answering.

"I told you, you didn't have us last time."

"Fred and I are,"

"Masters,"

"At breaking in,"

"Sneaking around,"

"Grabbing,"

"And getting out,"

"Without ever getting caught." They finished together.

"I just have one question." Ginny said, studying the layout. "When are we going to do this?" She raised her head and looked at us. We caught each other's eyes and had a silent conversation.

"Tomorrow." Fred, George, and I said together. Ginny looked startled at how well I had blended in with them. It even surprised me a bit.

"Mione, you've been spending too much time with these two. You're starting to go over to the dark side." Ron said with a big grin. Fred lopped his arm around me and squeezed me to his side.

"And we couldn't be prouder."

{}o{}o{}

Mrs. Weasley showed up five minutes later. She saw us all sitting on the floor, with the rough layout in the floor and simply raised her eyebrow. When none of us answered her inquiry's she just shook her head.

"Fine! But you better not be up to anything! If you so much as set one toe out of line…" she stopped, leaving us to guess what she would do. She turned around and headed back to the kitchen, stopping right before she reached it.

"Fred, Hermione, would you mind stepping into the kitchen with me really quick?" I shot Fred a suspicious glance as I answered that we'd be there in a minute.

"What did you do?" We both asked at the same time.

"Me? Nothing!" Everyone else laughed quietly as we continued to talk at the same time. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen with Fred right behind me.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" I asked politely as we walked into the kitchen Fred shut the door behind us. She was at the stove, charming a spoon to stir her pot while she waited for us to walk in. She turned around quickly and smiled brightly.

"We need to talk about your wedding, dears."

Oh, wow. With everything else going on I had completely forgotten that I was going to have to Marry Fred. It seemed like a huge oversight as I did the math in my head and realized that today was May 13th, I had until July 1, 42 days, to get married.

Merlin save me, how on earth was I supposed to do that?

Fred moved around my frozen body and sat down at the table. A moment later I shook myself and sat next to him, keeping my eyes firmly on Mrs. Weasley who had sat at the other side of us.

She had produced a quill and parchment from nowhere, and was starting to write things down.

"First off, what type of a ceremony would you like?" Fred looked over at me, making it clear he was going to let me decide.

"Something small, just our family and a few friends." Family. Merlin! My family still didn't know I existed. I wouldn't have time to restore my parents' memories before the wedding. Tears filled my eyes at the thought and I felt Fred grab my hand under the table.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley replied, never looking up from her writing. "Where do you want the wedding?" My throat had closed up and I had to fight not to cry. My mother wouldn't get to help me pick out a gown. We wouldn't get to try out cake samples. I wouldn't be able to bring Fred home and have dad drill him with questions. They were going to miss everything. Come to think of it, _I_ was going to miss everything. We wouldn't have time to do anything.

I felt a slight pressure on my hand and looked over to see Fred turn his head, answering his mother for me.

"How about the garden? It's nice and big and should still be blooming by the time that we get married."

"Yes, which reminds, me, we need to set a date. I was thinking June 14. It's a Saturday, and no one else is getting married on that day, so everyone could attend." By this point I had managed to get a handle on my emotions and I was able to answer her.

"Yes, that will be just fine." My voice only sounded slightly watery. Fred was still holding my hand, reassuringly stroke the back of my hand with his thumb. It felt nice, it felt right-if that makes since.

"Great, now, all we'll need to do is pick out the dresses, food, and flowers and we'll be all set."

"Mum," Fred interrupted. She looked up at him surprised. He lifted his hand, not the one that was holding my hand, the other one, and pointed at her pot. "Dinner's boiling over." Mrs. Weasley gasped and bounded out of her chair, whipping her wand out as she went.

"Merlin! Thank you, dear." She said as she cleaned up the spill. "Why don't you all wash up, dinner will be ready in just a few minutes." I nodded my head and made to stand. Fred rose to and we headed for the door together, still holding hands. It wasn't until I reached for the knob that he dropped my hand.

_A/N: Now everyone is in on the plan, do you think it will work? Plus, we now have a wedding in the works. I think Fred and Hermione are going to need to sit down and talk about that some time soon. Let me know if you have any comments, suggestions, or questions._


	15. Chapter 15

_*Fred's point of view*_

"Wakey, wakey Forge!" I yelled as I hopped onto my brother bed. He was snuggled under the covers, completely oblivious to the morning sun and chirping birds.

I hopped up and down on his bed, bouncing him awake. He groaned and clutched at the covers, rolling over and away from me.

"None of that Georgie! It's a beautiful day, and we have lots to do!" He groaned and just snuggled deeper in his bed.

"Go away." He mumbled against his covers. I stopped bouncing and grabbed my heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Why Georgie, is that any way to treat your twin?" He ignored my question and just pulled his pillow over his head.

"Come on Brother-O-Mine! We have to get to work!" He continued to ignore me, so I resulted to drastic, evil measures. I tickled his ribs.

"Fred! Fred! St-st-stop! You know how ticklish I am!" He gasped as I continued my cruel assault against his stomach. He wriggled in an attempt to get away. I didn't let him, but redoubled my effort.

"Not until you get up Georgie." I exclaimed, cackling malisciously. He sat up and shoved me off the bed, rolling over on his stomach as he caught his breath. I sat up on the floor disoriented and annoyed.

"That's it; drastic times call for desperate measures." I warned as I raised my wand. I flicked it and his blanket disappeared. He groaned and curled up in a ball, attempting to preserve what little warmth he had left. I got a wicked idea, and a probably no less wicked grin. I waved my wand again and his bed disappeared, causing him to fall on to the not too soft floor with a thud.

He sat up and glared at me. "Oi! What do we have to do that is so bloody important that you woke me up at" He groped at his arm for a minute before seeing his watch. "Seven in the morning! You must be mental!" He stood up indignantly and poked his finger in my chest.

"Explain now." I grinned and looped my arm around his shoulder.

"We have to get ready to break into the ministry."

He blinked for a moment and then his sleepy face dawned in realization. "Ooh." He said, "Why didn't you tell me Freddie? Come on, stop dawdling, we have stuff to do." He then ran out of the room as I chased him.

{}o{}o{}

"Detonators?" I asked, reading off of a list we had made last night. George pointed to an object on the table and smiled broadly

"Check!"

"Polyjuice?" I asked, checking of detonators and looking at the next item on my list.

"Check!" He replied, holding up a pitcher of the stuff. Urgh, we needed to find away to make that look more appetizing. I returned my attention to the list and checked off Polyjuice.

"Hairs?" I asked, it was the last item on my list. George grinned broadly and held up a bag of different hairs.

"Check!" I smiled at his eagerness and hopped off the stool.

"It appears we are ready Freddie." George said, smiling at his rhyme. I shook my head and smiled.

"What time are the others getting here?" I asked, as I started loading some of the items in to a bag. George hopped off the stool behind me and walked up to me.

"In about ten minutes." He laid an arm on my shoulder and made me turn around. He looked at me with a clearly worried expression.

"What is it George?" George wasn't one to worry over nothing. His expression was making me nervous.

"How do you feel? I mean, it has been a while since you've seen Hermione." Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. I hadn't seen Hermione since supper last, night; it had been at least 12 hours.

"Just a headache, but honestly I've gotten used to it." He nodded his head and studied me for a moment.

"What?" I asked nervously. "Do I look odd?"

"No, no more than usual." He replied with a grin. "Just wondering how long it's going to take you to admit that you've liked Hermione since sixth year." He finished with a wicked grin and turned back to the polyjuice, pouring it in different cups. I was gobsmacked. How on earth had he known I liked Hermione? I mean, I know he's my twin, but I hadn't even admitted it to myself until recently.

"I wish you could see your face right now!" George said, laughing as he leaned against the counter. I shook my head and stared at him.

"How did you know?" He laughed again before answering me.

"Merlin Fred, I'm your twin! Of course I noticed. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed with how much you've been ogling her recently. I'm not sure when you started to like her, but I definitely know you do." I shook my head in disbelief. "You forget I also saw your face when she showed up in the middle of our flat crying her eyes out over our stupid git brother. I thought I was going to have to bodily stop you from apparating over and pounding him to a pulp." I leaned against the counter and lowered my eyes. I didn't want to relive the memory of her crying over Ron, or anyone else for that matter.

'So," George asked quietly. "How long have you liked her? I mean, I know it's been at least since 6th year."

I smiled and turned to him. He really did know me better than myself. "Since 6th year." I paused gathering my thoughts before explaining. "Remember when we were getting ready to cast our names in the Goblet of Fire? She was sitting there with her legs crossed, determinedly ignoring all the idiots casting their names in. But she noticed us. She called us over and tried to tell us it wouldn't work but we didn't listen. She looked so cute with her hair pulled back in a bushy ponytail and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. That was when I first realized she had grown into a beautiful witch. I really realized I was in trouble when I wanted to pound Krum for dancing with her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" George asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Because I thought Ron liked her. I couldn't do that to him, no matter how much of a git he is."

"No matter how much of a git who is?" I heard an all too familiar voice echo from the living room, and my headache disappeared at its sound. I turned on George with huge eyes and jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"You said she wouldn't be here for ten minutes!" I whispered fiercely.

He laughed and pushed my hand away. "So I was off a little, what does it matter?"

"Bloody hell George, what if she had walked in a minute earlier?" I glared at him as I quickly ran my hand through my hair, making sure it looked nice. Merlin, what was I doing. I need to get a grip, and quick!

_A/N: The truth is out, Fred likes Hermione, and has for quite a while! Did I do an okay job with Fred's Point of view? I rewrote this like eight times._


	16. Chapter 16

Something was definitely going on. I walked into the kitchen only to see Fred frantically whispering to George. I had never seen Fred look frantic in my life, and the sight actually amused me.

"Come on guys, what did I miss?" I asked, no one had answered my earlier question. Fred whirled around and smiled his signature, charming grin.

"Nothing Hermione." He said far too quickly, but he continued before I had a chance to press him for more details. "How'd you get here? I didn't hear you apparate." I smiled to myself and walked up to the bar. I sat down on a stool right in front of the twins and leaned my head on my chin.

"I apparated out on the street. I couldn't remember if you had an anti-apparating charm on the building." George nodded his head like that made sense but Fred still looked uncomfortable.

"Where are the others?" George asked, noticing me staring at his twin. I knew he was trying to distract me but I decided to let him. I could ask what was bothering Fred later.

"They were right behind me, but got caught by Luna. I was farther ahead than the rest of them so I got away. They should be here any minute."

"Sooner than that!" Ginny called from the other room. I spinned my stool and watched as her, Harry and Ron jogged into the room.

"Sorry we're late guys." Ron called, looking anything but. He'd clearly enjoyed his chat with Luna, and I really didn't mind. In fact, I was glad he was happy.

That was going to take some getting used to.

"Are we ready to go?" Harry inquired as he looked at all the items arranged on the counter. He looked tense and I found myself wondering if he was remembering our last break-in. Ginny had kept me up rather late talking about that incident. I had ended up telling her pretty much all we had done during the whole escapade. I skipped the whole Ron leaving us though. I shuddered to think about what she would have done to him if she'd found out.

"Yeah, we got everything ready over here." Fred said as he grabbed the cups of what could only be Polyjuice potion and dropped a different hair in each. He then handed us each a cup. Mine had turned an interesting green color.

"What's this like?" Ginny asked nervously as she looked at her cup. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

We all looked at each other.

"No not at all." I answered, a grin forming on my lips.

"Rather pleasant really." George said, not even trying to hide his smile.

"Yep, could get addictive." Fred said, managing a fairly dead pan face.

"And the flavors are to die for!" Ron said, smirking at the memory of Crabbe, or possibly Goyle, I never could remember which one he turned into it.

Harry finished off by clapping Ginny on the back. "You're lucky; I had to turn into Goyle, and then Runcorn."

Ginny scrunched her nose and looked disgusted. "Goyle?"

Harry just laughed. "You don't want to know."

"If you're all finished discussing Harry's odd potion past, we have a plan to execute." Fred said, holding up his glass. I hopped off the stool, my long loose robes swirling around me. I lifted my cup and smiled at everyone.

"Cheers!" I said before downing it in one gulp. It tasted like parsley and gym socks. Who on earth was I turning into? A moment later the pain started. I grew shorter, and skinnier. My hair shortened, and turned a silky black. My skin darkened slightly and then my face stretched, while my fingers shortened. A moment later and it was over. I took a deep breath and scrunched my shorter nose. My robes were far too long now. I swooshed my wand and a moment later they were just right.

"Merlin, that was awful!" A blond, willowy witch called from beside me. She had her face scrunched up and looked distinctly disgruntled.

"All right, let's go." A voice I recognized as Fred sounded to my right. He was a tall, balding wizard with a black moustache.

"Yes," I said, making my voice somewhat higher. "Let's!"

{}o{}o{}

Ten minutes later we were at the ministry. I had Harry's cloak hidden in my purse and was trying to act nonchalantly as I walked into the ministry. Fred, George, and Harry were right behind me. We walked into the ministry and lost ourselves to the never ending crowd of people at its entrance.

_A/N: And we are officially at the ministry! Remember, reviews are love!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: and now for something completely different, Harry's POV :)_

I must be mental. Why else would I have let myself get talked into this? I mean, wasn't two bad break ins enough? But no, I had to let Ginny talk me into signing up for another go at it.

Who am I kidding, all Hermione had to do was ask, I wouldn't have been able to say no.

Yes, the Boy Who Lived, the Chose One, Voldemort's Bane, and recently dubbed Wonder Boy and the Boy Who Can't Die, cannot say no to his best girl mate, or his fiancée. Not much of a macho, awe inspiring hero.

So being unable to tell anybody no apparently, I once again find myself sneaking into the ministry.

Déjà vu anyone?

I'm weaving my way through a crowd of ministry workers, praying that Mr. Dudley is not to popular and that no one will stop me to chat. Fred and George somehow heard about my escapade with the snatchers and actually sought the man whose son I claimed to be out and grabbed some of his hairs; apparently they thought it was funny.

Har-har.

Okay, I need to get to the lower levels. That's where the 'surveillance' room is. What do Wizards use for surveillance? I mean, I know they don't have cameras, at least not that I know of.

I look around the overcrowded entrance and head for the elevators at the back. After muscling my way through I manage to make it to the elevators. At least there are some advantages to being a big man; you can push little people out of the way. Once in the elevator I check my timer. I've got 30 minutes left as Mr. Dudley.

The elevator takes three minutes to get to the bottom floor leaving me 27 minutes. I need to find that room, and fast. I tweak my hat and walk down the halls like I know exactly where I'm going, hoping no one notices that I'm desperately reading the signs.

Five minutes later I reach the end of the hallway. No room. Did I miss it? I know I didn't walk past it. Where could it be? Is it hidden, or concealed somehow?

That's a thought. I mumble the supersensory charm and feel my wand start to vibe slightly. The basic premises for this charm is that the nearer you are to something that is blocking your path the harder it vibes. So the fact that I was standing in front of a wall should have had my wand going nuts. The wimpy little vibe it gave off was anything but.

Could it be a fake wall? Some sort of projection? Couldn't hurt to try it out.

I took a timid step forward, expecting for all the world to hit a solid wall. I was oddly reminded of my first try at getting on Platform Nine and Three quarters. Just like then, my foot went through the wall.

I jerked it back quickly and raised my wand over my head. I cast the disillusionment charm and felt the familiar, odd sensation before disappearing. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Time to get to business.

It was a massive room, with all black walls, making it feel like it was shrinking. The floor and ceiling were also black. But that wasn't too noticeable. The really odd part was that there were images of people flashing around. They looked like holograms you'd see in some sort of futuristic film. They were about a third of the size of a real person, so they could fit a lot more people in the room than they would have otherwise. There were three wizards sitting at a desk by the wall farthest from me. They just sat and watched all the hundreds of holograms. Every few minutes they would raise their wand and send off a spark that went through the ceiling.

Now all I had to do was wait for my alarm to go off.

Joy.

{}o{}o{}

Nine minutes later I felt my wand give a small, silent vibe. I quickly did the counter charm and it went silent. I took a deep breath and reached in my robe, thanking Merlin that my charm hadn't faded. I grabbed the two packets of Peruvian instant Darkness Powder and slowly opened them. I took a deep breath and steeled myself to run.

I never got a chance. The minute I opened the packet my disillusionment charm faded. My luck just never gets better. The three wizards sent simultaneous sparks out before jumping over the table. They raised their wands and started firing hexes at me. I leaped sideways and threw my first packet at the nearest Wizard. It him square on the nose and blew up in a cloud of impenetrable blackness. I whirled around and threw my other pack at the other two wizards. It blew up too and covered the entire room in a black cloud. I turned around and ran back through the barrier, a moment later I was in the hall. I cast another disillusionment charm and raced for the elevator. I raised my galleon and opened a connection to Hermione.

"Dinah, you are ago. I repeat you are ago. You've got a minute and forty seconds to do it in." We had decided on code names before we left. 'Dinah' was the cat of Alice in Alice in Wonderland. I picked it out as a joke with the whole Millicent Bulstrode thing. I knew that she would probably be the only one to get the reference, being the only other one who was raised by muggles.

"All right _Bambi,_ I'm on my way." Bambi? Yep, she got the reference.

_A/N: I named Harry after the name he gave to the snatchers in DH, he said he was Vernon Dudley. Also, the reason she called him Bambi is because he has a Stag Patronus... Please read and review :D_


	18. Chapter 18

Dinah? Had he really just called me that? I was going to have to pay him back for that one. I gripped the galleon and smiled wickedly as I replied.

"All right _Bambi, _I'm on my way." I ended the connection and resisted the urge to laugh. I'd made my way down to the library without much incident. I only got stopped by two people who seemed to know me. I managed to get away by saying that I had a report to deliver, it seemed to satisfy them. I was now in front of the library doors. I dragged Harry's cloak out and wrapped it around my head and shoulders, loving its silky soft feel against my skin. I cautiously opened the door and walked into the room.

I think I just died and went to heaven. The room was at least a hundred meters tall, and lined with bookshelves. It was about fifty meters deep, and forty meters wide. I have never seen so many books in one place. They were everywhere! Not only on the immense book shelves, but stacked up in the corner, floating around the ceiling and magically disappearing and reappearing. I could have died a happy girl in that room. I wouldn't have a chance to read them all even if I spent a lifetime trying.

Focus, I only have a minute left to grab the book and get out. I shook myself out of my book induced daze and raced across to the far wall. They were arranged alphabetically by author so I knew where to look. I raced my finger along the spines until I came across my book. _Secrets of the Darkest Art's_ by Vilgraid Byess. I grabbed it from the shelf and lay it in my bag. Just twenty seconds to get out. I turned around by my eye was caught by another title.

_The Art and Magic of Bondage: A History of the Most Potent Bonding Spells Known. _My hand twitched as I read the title. Could that have information about this spell? I only had fifteen seconds to get out, no time to waste. I hastily grabbed the book and stuffed it into my bag beside the other, racing for the door with only ten seconds to get out. I rammed into the door and flew out of the room with less than a second to spare. Out of breath and time. I could feel my skin start to twitch as my potion began to give me warning signs of wearing out. I couldn't have more than ten minutes left. I whipped the cloak off and made my way to the elevator as fast as I could. Grabbing my galleon as I did.

"Rascal, I am out, wrap it up." I whispered frantically to Fred as I headed towards the elevator. I pressed the button for the ground floor and nervously shut the door. I checked my clock and discovered I only had eight minutes to get out of the ministry with my Polyjuice potion.

Not good at all.

I swear that elevator was going purposely slow. It took it two minutes to get to the floor. I walked through its open doors, trying to not appear too eager. I saw Harry's figure, coming out of an elevator to my right and slowly made my way to him. He noticed me and did the same.

"Hi Dinah, ready to get some lunch?" He asked nonchalantly. I growled to myself and decided I'd hex him for that. We headed for the exit with five minutes left. We just might make it. This could actually be working! I saw Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron's figures also heading for the exit and bit back a cry of delight. We were escaping!

I shouldn't have thought it. The minute I did my bag got ridiculously heavy. It pulled my shoulder down and I had to stop. Harry noticed and looked over in time to see the seam on my bag rip.

Magic! Why had it never occurred to me to check and see if there was any sort of enchantment on those books? They probably were charmed not to be stolen.

I frantically reached down and tried to lift the books up, they wouldn't budge! They had to weigh at least two hundred pounds apiece. Harry was by my side in an instant and was trying to help me lift them. They still wouldn't budge.

"Bullocks." Harry murmured as he tried to scoot them with his foot. A moment later I felt the first stab of pain. No! My potion was fading! I looked up and saw Harry start to shrink. People would notice him. He was the Bloody Boy Who Lived! I grabbed his cloak as quickly as I could and threw it over our shoulders, muttering a silencing charm while I did. The pain instantly redoubled and I couldn't help but let out a whimper of hurt. Thank Merlin I had gotten spell out before it got too bad. The silencing charm made it so no one could hear our cries of pain.

Once it stopped I lifted my head and looked at Harry he nodded his head in understanding. I grasped his arm and he grabbed hold of the books. A moment later I twisted and felt the familiar, albeit uncomfortable feel of apparition. Then we were safe back at the twins flat, books and all.

Completely alone.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked quietly.

Five minutes later and nobody else had still appeared. Our Galleons hadn't gone off either. I finally just sat down on the floor next to the books, which still weren't moving, and decided to wait. Harry joined me a second later, sitting on the other side of the books.

"Why don't we try and loosen up these books while we wait for them?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Sure… any ideas?" I asked, poking them with my wand. Harry's face fell a little.

"I thought you might have some." He said defeated. I shook my head.

"I've already tried a feather light charm, a levitation spell, an un sticking charm, and a reverse magnet spell. Nothing has worked." Harry just smiled.

"I bet the twins will have an idea, they're probably masters at defusing these kind of spells." I smiled at that too.

"Probably."

I studied the books for a moment before I heard Harry's voice again."How are you handling everything Hermione?"

"Hmm?" I asked, lifting my eyes from the books.

"I mean, how are you handling the whole marriage thing?" He wasn't quite looking at me; he was actually blushing a little.

"I'm not sure. I really haven't given it that much thought. I've been too busy trying to figure out what that spell did." I ran my hand along the books binding. "I'm not opposed to the idea; honestly I've always liked Fred. I just never really thought about _liking_ Fred." I looked up and studied Harry for a moment. His eyes were clear, with no bags from lack of sleep. He had gained some weight, which probably thrilled Mrs. Weasley to no end, and he looked healthy. I can't even begin to describe how much it thrilled me not to see him look sad. Ever since fourth year I'd had to watch my friend grow more and more hollow, as more and more was put on his shoulders. He'd lost every parental figure save for the Weasley's, and more than his fair share of friends. He'd had to bear the burden of being 'the chosen one' while not really having a clue as to what that meant. I'd been afraid I would lose him all last year, and most of this one too. He'd started turning into himself again after Ron left-we'd go for days without really saying anything at all.

So sitting here just talking seemed like a really huge thing, something I didn't think I'd ever really have again. I was afraid that Voldmort had indeed broken my best friend. Just goes to show you that Ms. Know-it-all Granger didn't quite know everything.

"How are you handling it? I don't just mean Ginny either, I mean everything. You know, Voldmort, no more Hogwarts, not being on the run, not fearing for your life, raising Teddy." I asked after a few long minutes. He smiled at the mention of Teddy. I was glad that Lupin had made him the little fella's Godfather. I don't think anyone really knew just how much that meant to him.

"I'm alright. I would have asked Ginny to marry me regardless of the ministry. They just made it happen a little quicker than I intended. I'm still adjusting to the fact that he is gone, that I'm not having visions and feeling what's he's feeling. I don't miss the headaches at all. I'm not used to not being on the run either. I keep feeling jumpy and drawing my wand at the silliest things. I nearly hexed Ginny because she snuck up on me."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that. I've nearly hexed so many people, It's ridiculous. Do you think we'll ever get off red alert?" He laughed and shrugged.

"Possibly, I hope so. If nothing else it will help with my Aurora skills." I smiled at that and nodded my head.

"Teddy's doing well. I'm thinking of bringing him over to the Burrow tomorrow, I think he'd like it. He's starting to change his hair to match crazy colors he likes. It's really cute actually."

I was about to respond about how cute that was when I heard a loud crack. Harry and I both jumped up and had our wands out and aimed before the noise faded.

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny stared back at us, they looked perfectly fine. We lowered our wands slowly. Harry caught my eye and grinned broadly, causing me to laugh. The others looked at us like we were crazy. I couldn't help it though, I mean, we had just talked about how jumpy we were and then we practically hexed our best friends!

"Sorry were late." Fred said, striding into the room.

"Yeah, our polyjuice ran out before we could leave. We got caught and had to convince some ministry officials that we wanted to take Perce out to lunch." George explained as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, we actually had to go and get him. Thankfully he knew what we were planning so he acted along." Ginny cut in.

"He owes me three galleons to. Little bludger actually made me buy." Ron said. He sat down on the floor as we had already occupied the couches.

"So, any luck with the books?" Fred asked eagerly, eyeing the books on the floor.

"No," I said slowly. "We can't even lift them. The ministry put some spell on them and we can't get them up off the floor."

"We've tried every charm, and counter jinx we can think of. Nothing has worked." Harry added, eyeing the books with great annoyance, as though he'd like nothing better than to kick them.

"George, have we got any more polyjuice?" Fred asked curiously. He was pulling a hair off his robe and studying it intently.

George nodded his head and hopped up, clearly knowing what his brother intended to do. I caught Harry's eye and he looked just as confused. A moment later George reappeared with a small cup of polyjuice.

"Got enough for about ten minutes here." He said shaking the glass. Fred grabbed it and dropped the hair in. He shook it and smiled at me.

"Wanna go Ginger?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked, voicing my confusion. He just smiled and handed me the cup.

"Drink this, then grab the books, it should work." I looked at the potion and frowned. It had turned a deep, blood like red.

"Okay." I grabbed the cup and locked my eyes with Fred, and then I swallowed. It was sweet, and tasted like cherries, but had a slightly bitter after taste. A moment later the still all too familiar pain hit and I began to change.

A moment later I was much taller, but most notably, I was a male. I had changed into Percy Weasley.

"Why am I Percy?" I asked.

"That is so weird!" Fred said, looking at me with delight. I assumed he meant my sounding like me, but looking like Percy. "You are now Percy because it's my opinion that a ministry official can break the charm." He said simply. "I picked you because it's only right that you get the honor of doing it."

I bent down and reached for the books, I gripped them with my fingers and pulled them up. There was a momentary hesitation and then they came loose with a faint 'pop.'

"Well that was easy." I said, opening the book. I flipped through the pages until I found the one I was looking for.

"Here we go." I said, sitting down on the table so everyone could hear me.

"Ago Redimio: Causes the lives of the caster, and the receiver of the cast to be bound. The affects are much like that of a Horcrux, where neither can die while the other lives. Both share injuries so that the affects are spread out and not as damaging. Also, the spell has an adverse affect with the individual's soul." I stopped staring at the page in utter horror.

"Not funny Granger." Fred said sternly. I lifted my eyes, my mouth dropping open.

"I swear to Merlin It is not a lie. That's it. The rest of the bloody page had one word." Fred grabbed the book from me, eyeing me suspiciously. Then he read the page.

"Is this some sort of a joke?" He asked after discovering the page was exactly how I had read it.

I was honestly and truly speechless.

_A/N: Okay, this will be my last update today, but I'll be back tomorrow with an answer to what exactly this spell does, scouts promise! I'm also doubling the length of my chapters, do you like them better longer or shorter? Please read and review :D [If I get enough I might be persuaded to post earlier (; ]_


	19. Chapter 19

"Merlin 'Mione! Did you pick the only spell there was no info on?" Ron asked in disbelief. I shook my head in answer. How could that be all it said? Everyone else just sat in stunned silence as Fred continued to flip through the book, checking to see if anything else mentioned the spell. I sat down on the floor and picked up the other book I had grabbed. Maybe it would have some info. I flipped through the pages, not paying it much attention. Just skimming the pages quickly before turning the page.

I reached page 153 and stopped, at the pages header, in bold black words was written two words.

Ago Redimio.

"'Fred!" I squealed, shuffling excitedly in my seat. He looked up from the book, which he'd gotten about half way through.

"What?"

I pointed at the book eagerly and within a second he was by my side.

"Read it aloud Hermione." Harry pleaded as I lowered my gaze to the page. The yellowed pages swam before me for a moment as I read the text.

"Ago Redimio. An ancient spell that has been outlawed for many years now. Its affects are quite unique in the world of bonding in that it binds more than just the two people's bodies. It binds them heart and soul. The spell causes the caster, and the casted to share a mental, and physical bond. The physical bond makes it so that they are twice as hard to kill, as all damage is spread between two life forces. It has three stages, and three steps.

Step one: The casting of the spell. One simply speaks the spell and aims it at whom they wish to bond with. This will cause the two to be enveloped in a halo of golden light and to be bound by a rope of light. Once completed the caster and casted will pass into stage one.

In stage one the two individuals need to remain close to each other. A mile or less is recommended, but up to twenty miles can be accomplished without excessive pain. Should they separate too far, they will begin to have a headache, which shall get progressively worse the longer, and further they are parted. Should they separate too far they shall both promptly pass out until brought together again. Stage one last for twelve days. At this point you are cleared to continue to the second step. (Note. If you do not continue to the next step you will suffer great consequences.)

Stage two: The casted of the spell must cast it at the caster. This completes the bond on both sides, and evens the bond. (Note. Up to this point the caster is more resilient to distance, while the casted is more resilient to actual harm.). Both parties will once again go unconscious, but for significantly less time. At this point the individuals enter stage two.

Stage two brings an end to going unconscious after great distances, but not to the pain. A mild headache will still be felt should the subjects go too far. Stage two is most noticeable for the beginning of a mental bond. The individuals begin to sense each other's mood/feeling. After fourteen more days the individuals bonds are strong enough to proceed to step three.

Step Three: The caster and the casted must both say "Ago Redimio Infinitus." This will complete the bond, putting an end to the distance pain, and completing the mental and physical bond. THE PARTIES MUST LEAGALLY BE MARRIED AT THIS POINT OR THE CAST WILL KILL THEM BOTH. The marriage bond has magical properties which nothing else can duplicate. It is recommended that you marry, and then complete the spell after the ceremony. Immediately after completion the parties must engage in the physical representation of love or the bond shall be extinguished and the parties will return to the state they were in before it was cast."

I took a deep breath after reading the page and just stared at the text. Fred was sitting beside me staring at the page with the same lost expression.

'It's been twelve days." Harry said quietly. I looked up at him and tilted my head. He understood my confusion and continued. "It's been twelve days since you cast the spell. You need to do the next steps or 'suffer great consequences.'"

"He's right." Ginny and Ron said at the same time. I nodded my head in agreement and looked at Fred. He attempted to smile but it looked more like a grimace. I was still feeling a little stunned by what I had just read so I simply nodded my head again. I was probably starting to look like a bobble head.

And then I yelped in pain, my limbs shrunk and my hair grew, parts disappeared and reappeared. I had completely forgotten about the polyjuice potion after reading the book. Good thing it wore off too. We don't know what kind of affect that would have had on the spell.

Fred helped me stand up before grabbing his wand from his back pocket. Harry and Ron wordlessly stepped behind me while George moved behind Fred. It took me a moment to realize they were going to try and catch us before we fell to the floor unconscious. I probably should have been worried about that but I just went with it. Fred locked eyes with me and I lost my breath at the depth of emotion in them. They were caring, tender, trusting, fearful, and some other emotion I couldn't quite place in there beautiful depths.

I nodded my head slightly and he cast the charm, curse, jinx, hex, whatever you wanted to call it. I hadn't made up my mind yet. Anyway, he cast it and it hit me with a blinding white light. My mind went fuzzy and then the world went dark.

{}o{}o{}

"Hermione? Ginny, I think she's waking up!" Ron's voice sounded above my head. I blinked my heavy eyes and looked up at who was talking.

"Fred?" I asked, my throat dry and my tongue thick. I was getting sick of passing out.

"He's over there." Ron pointed across the room while some one, probably Harry, lifted me up. The room swayed dangerously and I had to fight the urge to be sick. George was helping Fred up who looked equally ill. Harry looped one of my arms around his shoulder while Ron looped my other around his. Together they lifted me up and sat me on the couch near Fred. My head was reeling and my stomach felt like I had several hot pokers in it.

George grabbed Fred under his arm while Ginny grabbed his other. They lifted him up together and sat him on the couch beside me. After a brief moment of indecision I leaned into him. Sighing contentedly as the pain left my body. I felt him tense up for a moment before leaning into me as well.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that." Fred mumbled. I smiled against his side and nodded my head.

"If you make pain vanish so quickly I could have used you while we were on the run." He laughed lightly and squeezed me gently against him. George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were looking at us like they couldn't decide whether to laugh or hit us.

"So I take it you're both alright?" George asked, a slight twinkle in his eye. I nodded my head contentedly and squeezed Fred's hand. He had it looped around my shoulder and resting on my arm. I felt a burst of excitement, that I knew was not from me. I resisted the urge to look at Fred curiously, not wishing to embarrass him.

"Uhm, guys?" I asked quietly, lowering my head.

"Yes?" Everyone replied. I took a breath and cursed the stupid blush that warmed my cheeks.

"Could you leave me and Fred alone for a little bit? We have a lot to talk about, but I'd like some privacy." Harry shot Ron a quick look before they both nodded their heads. George studied Fred for a moment before nodding his head like he was satisfied with something.

"Sure, come on Ginny, you can help me with the store." He grabbed Ginny's hand and the two disappeared with a crack. I looked at Harry and Ron expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, we'll just be going now." Harry said nervously. He grabbed Ron's arm and then they both disappeared, leaving Fred and me very much alone.

I didn't need any 'bond' to sense his discomfort. I sighed and sat up, leaving the incredible comfort of his arm. I repositioned myself so that I was sitting sideways on the couch, facing Fred. He did the same and a moment later we were facing each other awkwardly.

After a minute Fred let out an annoyed sigh and shook his shaggy hair, George and him had grown it out so that it covered George's missing ear. I personally loved it long.

"Hermione, I refuse to let things get awkward between us. Now I know that's going to be difficult considering the fact that you just found out you'll have to marry me in fourteen days, and that you just stopped pining for my brother like two days ago. Still, I will not let us start our relationship off oddly." He smiled nervously at me despite his bold speech. I smiled at him reassuringly and said something I knew would throw him off.

"Let's play a game." I said, smiling brightly. He scrunched his eyebrows up and tilted his head.

"Okay, umm, what did you have in mind?" He asked, slightly nervous sounding.

"Ten questions. It's a game my friend and I made. You get to ask each other five questions, and it can be anything."

"Really?"

"Yep. It'll be a quick, fun way of getting to know more about each other."

"Okay, but we need a few rules. No skiving out of a question if you don't like it. 2nd, don't not ask something because you're worried about what you might hear. 3rd, please be completely honest, and I'll try to be too." I nodded my head smiling.

"Okay, you or me first?" I asked

He grinned widely. "Normally I would pick you, but I'll make an exception today. Feel free to question me to your heart's desire."

"What's your favorite prank you've ever pulled?" I asked quickly. He looked mildly surprise before answering.

"Easy, charming Percy's books so that every time he tried to read them they would snap close."

"Poor Percy!" I laughed out. I could see the joy in his eye as he recalled pranking his brother. It made me happy and oddly warm.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Easy, I love candy. Specifically Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I love the surprise and mystery of which each one will be. It's like putting a little adventure into your food."

That fit him perfectly. It was cute, and slightly unexpected. I don't know why but I thought he'd pick something simple like soup. You know, simple and comforting.

"First memory." I said randomly. It was something I always liked to ask my friends, it caught them off guard and could often tell you a lot about the person.

He shifted in his seat slightly before picking at his robe seams. Not a good sign.

"Mum locking Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and me in a cabinet and telling us not to make a sound. She left us in there for over an hour. George and I were almost two, Percy was four, Charlie was six, and Bill was eight. I didn't understand what was going on, but I was really scared. There were all these strange noises coming from outside and I thought I could hear Mum screaming. When that started Bill and Charlie started telling us stories to distract us from the noise." He paused and his eyes grew distant before he continued. "I found out later that some death eaters had come. She'd hidden us and fought them off, but one of them got her with a crucio. I can still hear that scream in my sleep."

Bad question. I felt terrible for asking him. I'd forgotten that he'd been alive during the first wizarding war. He'd have been at least three before it ended. No matter his first memory would be of something with that. I desperately wanted to cheer him up so I asked a question I knew would make him smile.

"Proudest moment."

His grin was contagious as he looked at me. "The day we opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes. No one really thought it would be successful, well, no one but Harry, Lee, and some 'secret friend.' Most everyone just thought it was a whim we went off on. I was so proud and happy at the moment we opened our doors that I could have fought off a dementor without a patronus."

I smiled softly and rested my hand on his ankle. "I believed in you. Never doubted you'd make it. I just was worried Umbridge would maim you before you got a chance."

I continued quickly before he got a chance to respond. "Favorite color?"

"Red. Gryffindor red to be exact. I love the boldness of it, really suits our house. That was my second proudest moment, hearing the Sorting Hat yell 'Gryffindor!" His imitation of the hat was surprisingly good, and it made me laugh. He grinned and leaned back against the cushion. "My turn now."

_A/N: Okay, I felt guilty, so here's the next chapter! I'm also officially going to keep doubling the length of my chapters? Whose wedding do you want to read about first? Please read and review :D (yes, reviews do make me post faster.)_


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you miss most about the muggle world?" I started at that one. It wasn't the type of question I expected him to ask me. There were several things I missed about that world, but one thing in particular.

"Movies. I loved going to movies. When I was younger I used to save half of my allowance just to go to the theatre. I always had a great time watching them on the big screen. It was like magic to me then. Some of my favorite Muggle memories were in theatres." He raised his eyebrows and looked surprised.

"Really?" he asked. "I've never actually seen a film."

"I'll have to fix that." I said with a slightly evil grin.

"I'm sure you will. Next question, what's your favorite book genre?"

Oh, that caught me off guard. I loved nonfiction, because I liked learning while I read. But I also really enjoyed fantasy.

"Umm, fantasy. I loved fantasy as a kid. I like how I could pick up a book and slip into a completely magical world, one where anything could happen. That's why I love reading; it's a kind of escape for me. It lets me be anything I want, do anything. It's one way I can be truly free." My grin faltered as I finished. "It's the one place no one thinks of me as a boring, strict, bookwormish, stick-in-the-mud, Know it all."

Fred raised his eyebrows at me before shaking his head. "Is that how you see yourself Hermione?" I nodded my head, lowering my eyes. "You're nothing like that, okay, maybe you are a little of a book worm. But if you get so much joy out of it why shouldn't you be? I mean, I'm a prankster, and I would never change that. You are most certainly not boring-aren't you the one who came up with the idea of the DA? Very anti-boring if you ask me.

'Strict? Aren't you the one who let George and me off the hook twenty eight times in our last year? Stick in the mud, really? Fifth year should disprove that. Not to mention your 3rd floor escapade in first year; your illegal brewing of polyjuice in second year; your secret time-turner antic with Harry and Sirius in third year; your undying support of Harry in Forth year, paired with the fact that you went with Victor Krum, international quidditch star, to the Yule ball; and, possibly the best, in sixth year you sent a flock of magical birds at my prat of a brother. You Hermione Granger are not a stick in the mud."

My mouth was hanging open in shock at this point. Had I really done all that? It sounded so much cooler when he said it. I'd always been told I was all of those things, that I'd just sort of accepted it as the truth.

Fred noticed my gaping expression and smiled. "But you are a bit of a know it all." I chucked my pillow at him and he just laughed.

"Oi! That hurt Hermione!" He laughed for a moment but managed to regain control fairly fast.

"Okay, next question. What's your favorite food?" I grinned at the question and answered immediately.

"Easy, chocolate. I love chocolate. Any kind really, it doesn't matter so long as it's chocolate."

"Favorite accessory?" He fired off quickly. That one surprised me and I had to think for a second.

"A good sturdy hair scrunchie for daily use. For more fun, whimsical occasions I like necklaces-but they pull at my hair awfully." He nodded and looked like he hadn't thought about the whole hair thing. I wasn't surprised, few guys did.

"Favorite product of ours?" He had a wicked grin on his face and looked like he thought he'd stumped me.

"That's easy. Your Whiz-bangs are my favorite. I'm not sure if it's because they're really great magic. Or if it's just that they came at a time when I really, really needed a good smile." He grinned proudly and puffed up a little at that.

"Wow, Hermione Granger just complimented me on purpose, that has to be a first!"

I laughed and shoved him. "It really was brilliant. Umbridge was ticked for days! That bit of swamp is still roped off by Professor Flitwick." I paused for a moment before continuing. If I was being honest I might as well go all the way with it. "I cried the night you both left. It was brilliantly done, and I was glad you both got out. But I felt like I had lost the best part of Hogwarts that year. Harry was always angsty, Ron was awkward, and Ginny was always with some guy. I got to know you both a lot better, and honestly, your pranks were all that made some days bearable. Especially near the end. It wasn't the same without the two greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever known."

He was looking at me with genuine surprise by the end of my spill. The tips of his ears had even gone slightly pink. I felt slightly embarrassed but I'd meant every word of it. I'd hated how they would test on first years, but I loved the actual pranks.

"Okay, I know that was technically the last question, but I have one more for you." Fred spoke quietly and really was blushing a little. I smiled amusedly and nodded my head.

"Go on."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

It's amazing how so few words can so change your life. One second I was a calm, cool, collected, teenage witch just talking with a friend. The next second my pulse tripled, my breathing quickened and I realized I was sitting with someone who was really cute, funny, and that I really like.

Yes, I Hermione Jean Granger, like Fred Gideon Weasley. I am woman enough to admit it. I liked him and honestly had for years. He was actually my first ever crush. Yes, I had a huge crush on him for my first three years at Hogwarts. Then I noticed Ron paying attention to me in fourth and decided to give up my silly childish crush on Fred. Judging by the way my body was reacting now; I hadn't done such a good job on that last bit.

I stared into his deep blue eyes and had to stop myself from losing myself in their beautiful depths. "Kiss me?" I asked, my mind simply refusing to accept he had asked it. He nodded his head slowly, looking at me with wide, serious eyes.

"I wouldn't mind at all." I said quietly, my heart beating even faster, which I hadn't thought possible. He smiled slightly, and I bit my lip unsurely as he leaned towards me. He raised his hand and cupped my chin, awakening nerves I never knew I had, and sending delightful chills down my spine. He inched forward until he was just a breath away from me and stopped. I knew what he wanted; I would have to go the rest of the way. I closed my eyes and gathered what little I could find of that legendary Gryffindor courage and I leaned forward to touch his lips with mine.

CRACK!

I yelped, and yes, I whipped out my wand and swirled off the couch and in front of Fred again. I screamed 'Protego' and a shield charm stronger than any I had cast in a long time extended around us, protecting us from a very surprised looking George.

Not again.

"Wow Granger, nice!" George said laughing as he sat down on the couch opposite of us. My cheeks had grown quite red and I knew I was blushing a red to rival both their flaming head of hair. Fred gently grasped me around my waist and pulled me down on to the couch, right next to him. I mean _right_ next to him, I couldn't have gotten closer if I'd wanted to. I looked up, my body tense from the surprise of being pulled down, and next to Fred Weasley, and caught his eyes. He was looking at me with a slight smile, probably trying to decide if I was going to get mad. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and relaxed against his side. He smiled happily and looped his arm around me, squeezing me too him.

I turned my head to look back at George, who had taken our brief moment to relax. He'd kicked his shoes off and reclined back on the couch, his hands behind his head and his legs bent to fit.

"Comfortable?" I asked with my best attempt at a coy grin.

"Yep!" George answered chipperly as he whipped his head around and looked at us raising his eyebrows.

"How about you two?" He said humor evident in his tone as he waggled his eyebrows. Fred laughed while I blushed.

"Rather." Was all he said. I fought the urge to hide my head in my hands and forced myself to maintain eye contact with George despite my still rising blush.

"Mind my asking what you're doing back her? I mean, I know it's your apartment and all, but I thought we'd have an hour at least before anyone came back." George sat up as I spoke, stretching his hands out and then setting them on his knees before responding.

"It's Mum. She wants you two back at the house pronto. Someone blabbed about the spell."

"Who?" Fred and I asked at the same time. George raised his eyebrows in surprise but promptly responded.

"No idea, but I promise to hex them for you when we find out." He then stood up and gave a full cat like stretch before continuing. "Best go over there now, she threatened to pop over here herself, and I doubt she'd be pleased to see you two so, _comfy._" He grinned one last mischievous smile before he promptly disappeared with a resounding crack.

"Merlin, what will it take to get some real alone time?" Fred mumbled quietly. I started in surprise and turned to look at him. He was glaring at the wall as though it was the reason we had to leave.

"Fred?" I said unsurely he started for a moment and then looked down at me. His eyes confused.

"Yes?'

I took a breath and turned my to face the wall, the same one Fred had been glaring at. I let the air out of my lungs slowly before I found my voice again. "Thanks for everything, for being so understanding, for being nice. I know you probably didn't want to get stuck with me, but I appreciate your not making a big deal about it." I took another breath and started to fidget as I confessed what was honestly bothering me, and had been ever since I first found out Fred was going to have to marry me.

"I'm sorry I cast that spell. If I'd have thought harder I know I could have come up with another way and you wouldn't have been stuck in such a dangerous situation with me." Tears filled my eyes as I rushed to finish. "I promise that I'll try very hard to make you happy, I've never done much romantically, and I know I'm not all that pretty, but I promise to try and be all of that for you. I promise to try very hard not to boss you, and I'll try not to be as strict." I would have gone on for much longer probably but I was cut off by Fred's arm's, he had pulled me into a strong hug and was holding me so tightly against him that I was struggling to breathe. For a moment, I was strangely reminded of Hagrid's often back breaking hugs, and then he released me.

"What was that for?" I finally questioned. He just stared at me with sad eyes, his normally happy smile small and sad.

"Don't ever, ever say any of that stuff again. It was not your fault we got into this mess. You _saved _my life Hermione, not George, not Harry, not Percy, you. You are the one who didn't give up. Way I heard it everyone else had already given me up for dead, they didn't even check for a pulse. George said he was trying to get over there to save me before I passed on but that he never would have made it in time." He reached up and brushed a lock of my bushy hair behind my ear, smiling softly as he fingered it.

'I'm not mad were paired Hermione, quite the opposite actually. You don't need to try and make me happy, you already do. You're funny, refreshing, and honest. Despite what you think you are pretty, and cute. Everything I told you earlier was true. You're all of that and much more. Don't underestimate, or value yourself, please?" He finished with a pleading expression, as though I had hurt him with myself depreciating talk. It warmed me to my core and sent a flurry of butterflies loose in my stomach as I slowly nodded my head. I grabbed that courage that made my house famous and did something that would have made Godric Gryffindor himself proud. I leaned up and kissed Fred firmly on the mouth.

Our lips met slowly, mine unsure what to do and his spread in an obvious grin. He moved gently against my lips with his soft warm ones and I loved the feeling of them. It was an amazing first kiss and I was more than a little disappointed when he pulled away. I blinked up at him, feeling dazed and warm. He was smiling broadly and looked like he had just won the quidditch world cup. I felt an odd longing in my stomach and I had to resist the urge to grab him and claim his lips with mine again.

It wasn't like that had been my first kiss. I had kissed Krum several times, but his had always been rushed, and slightly too wet. Ron's kiss had been pleasant enough, but it lacked the spark that Fred's kiss had ignited.

Fred was still grinning and looking happy, so I took it to mean that he had enjoyed the kiss. Good, because I quite intended to have several more. He reached up and placed his hand gently in my hair before leaning towards me again. I smiled widely and leaned towards him, looping my arms around his neck as he neared me. I turned my head at the last moment and whispered in his ear.

"I'll see you later." I then hopped of the couch quickly and apparated to the Burrow, knowing if I didn't leave then I probably never would.

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like the questions! Let me know if there are any you would like me to ask when they play the game again in the future. Please leave a review, they make me really happy and give me great ideas! _


	21. Chapter 21

I appeared back in the Burrow, safe in Percy's old room. I decided I would bunk there for now since he wasn't using it. I walked up to the mirror and checked my reflection. It wasn't too bad, my hair was bushier and my clothing mussed, but you couldn't really tell I'd snogged some one. I quickly pulled my unruly mane back in a braid before straightening my clothes up. A moment later I stuck my wand in my jean pocket and I was out the door with a swoosh of robes.

I knew I was probably still blushing but I could blame that on nerves. I would have to play down the giddiness I was feeling though. It wouldn't do to appear in front of Mrs. Weasley to happy, even if I had great reason's to be. I ran down the stairs, and fairly near ran into Fred.

Now I was blushing even harder, and I would not be able to write that off as nerves.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Fred asked with a grin as he opened the door to the kitchen for me. I smiled appreciatively and started to walk through but decided to respond to his statement before I did. I turned around to face him, and we both stood in the door way, his arm stretched over me to hold the door open.

"I think it's with your mother. You do realize how much trouble we're going to be in?" I said, determined to sound annoyed despite what the close proximity was doing to me. Fred actually laughed at me and as he held open the Kitchen door. He leant down to me and gently stroked my flaming cheek, causing butterflies to rise up in my stomach and my heart to quicken. He leaned down like he was going to kiss me, and I leaned up towards him.

"I think we both know there's another fire causing your cheeks to heat up so nicely." He said softly, then he turned around and walked through the door he'd been holding open, leaving me with my mouth open and my eyes wide.

He'd pay for that.

Mrs. Weasley was standing at the stove, oblivious, or at least pretending to be, to our conversation. Fred sat down at the table and I purposely didn't sit next to him. I took a seat two spots over. He winked at me with his cocky grin before turning back to his mum.

As though sensing we were now sitting she set her spoon down and turned towards us, her face blank of emotion. She quietly drew out a chair and sat down in it, facing both Fred and me. Fred had gone completely still at the sight of his silent, emotionless mum and I have to admit, I was also scared. I'd never seen Mrs. Weasley so detached.

"Why," she began, her voice quiet and blank. "Did you both not tell me? Have you any idea how serious this is?" She turned in her chair and faced me. "Fred I would expect, but I had much higher hopes for you Hermione. I honestly can't believe you would not tell me something so important." My breath hitched and I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I hadn't seen my mom in over a year, and now the woman I'd looked up to as a surrogate mother felt I'd betrayed her. I wanted to do something to prove that I loved her, that I hadn't meant to hurt her in any way.

"Why did you not come to us for help? Why did I have to hear from Ginny that my son and soon to be daughter, were bound by a spell that is not only illegal, but also highly dangerous?"

So it was Ginny who had snitched on us. I didn't even feel mad at her; I was so heartbroken by Mrs. Weasley's obvious disappointment and heartbreak. I felt a chill go down my back as I suddenly felt a slight surge of anger, and it wasn't mine.

"Mum, we didn't exactly do it on purpose." Fred's voice sounded like he was on the verge of yelling. I looked over in surprise and saw that he was indeed angry. Was it his anger that I'd just felt? Was that something from our 'bond?' "We didn't want to worry you until we actually knew what it was that we'd done. We would have come to you if something really serious had happened." I lowered my eyes from her piercing gaze as Fred spoke. She was really good at reading people and I didn't want to give her any reason to doubt Fred's word. Because honestly, I felt that Fred passing out in the middle of Hogsmeade was kind of a big deal.

"I don't honestly know what to think. I want to believe you, but I just don't know that I can right now. I do know one thing though, as soon as Arthur gets home I want you tell us everything, and I do mean everything." I nodded my head fervently as Fred shrugged. I honestly found his reaction to be kind of odd. I'd have to ask him about it later.

Mr. Weasley arrived home a mere twenty minutes later. I had been reading in my room, an attempt to avoid Mrs. Weasley's watchful eye more than an actual desire to read. They cleared the living room and had us join them. Fred and I sat on one couch, keeping a bit more of a distance than we had at Fred and George's flat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat across from us, both with blank expressions, it was rather unnerving.

I started with explaining how I had come across the spell and that I'd thought of it in a last do or die attempt to save Fred. How I'd been unable to find any information on it and how I eventually told Fred what I'd done. Then Fred took over the narration and I watched.

He leaned forward in his chair, his eyes emotional as he spoke. It was odd seeing someone who was always so together actually look scared, actually look like he just wanted to tell his mum and dad everything in a desperate hope they could make everything okay. He probably thought it made him look like a wimp, but I found it endearing. I knew he was strong, I'd always thought him invincible. So the fact that he could be frightened was incredible, it made him human, and made him seem all the stronger.

Strange huh? I found that the fact that he could honestly be every bit as scared as me, (and trust me, I was terrified!) and yet still manage to continue on without hesitation was far more impressive than someone who wasn't scared. That was true bravery to me. To know the danger and still go on anyway.

It was also really real because I could feel some of his emotions. I could tell when he was annoyed, when he was scared. I guess our bond was growing stronger. It caused me to momentarily wonder if he could feel my emotions, and what he would make of them.

We finished the tale before too long, and we were greeted with silence. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, but was really probably just a minute, Mr. Weasley nodded.

He was leaning forward on his seat, his arms resting on his knees. He'd had a look of profound patience as he'd listen to us, stopping us only once to clarify a detail. Now, after our lengthy explanation he finally responded.

"First, I want to thank you, Hermione, thank you for saving my son." I blushed at that and fidgeted in my seat until Fred gently put his hand on my knee, distracting me. Mrs. Weasley's eye shot to his hand a brief emotion passed through her eyes, one that looked like, well, joy. But I must have misjudged it.

"Next, I want to reiterate that fact that you both can always come to us when you're in trouble. I've told you a million times, but we do love you, and genuinely care about what happens to you." He stared at Fred as he spoke and I felt a burst of love emanate from him.

"Last, I think you both are doing the only thing you can. I would proceed with the steps the book outlined. We can move your wedding date up and make sure that we have that taken care of that. Other than that I think all we can really do is just watch and wait."

I didn't really know how to feel after his compliment, reprimand, and advice. I mean, I agreed with him that we probably should have come to them first, but honestly, we had no idea what we would have come to them about. Plus, Fred and I are both of age, and I wasn't exactly comfortable in discussing some of the more, umm, intimate details of what the spell seemed to call for.

"I know I can come to you dad, I just honestly didn't know what was going on. We just figured we'd tell you tonight, after we found out what actually was going on." Fred's voice was thoroughly convincing, and I believe his parents bought it. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head regardless.

"Alright, well, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Go wash up before you eat." She then got up and left, and we followed behind her. I ran upstairs to Ginny's room, avoiding the others glances as I did. I reached up to the knob and almost pulled it open before I remembered there was a good chance Harry would be in there.

I knocked.

A moment later the door popped open and Ginny let me in.

"We need to talk." I said quietly, already blushing from remembering the wonderful, albeit brief, kiss with Fred.

I sat down on the bed and Ginny sat across from me.

"Spill it." She said instantly eyes wide and an eager grin on her face.

"I will, but first, why on earth did you tell Mrs. Weasley about what happened?" Ginny grimaced as I spoke and shook her head fervently.

"I didn't!" I looked at her skeptically and she continued.

"I was talking to Harry about it, I'd no idea she was in the other room! She was eavesdropping on us!" She'd raised her hands in exasperation and was waving them around as she spoke.

"Really? That's awful! She made it sound like you came right out and told her. I'll have to tell Fred your innocent, I think he was planning on pranking you." Her eyes grew wide at that and she looked momentarily worried. I didn't give her time to respond though. I only had a few minutes left before dinner and I had to talk to her about Fred.

"I kissed Fred." I blurted out, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, doing absolutely nothing to hide her very un-Ginny like squeal.

"Finally! I've known he's liked you for ages!" She grabbed my arm and looked at me excitedly. "Details! I want details!"

"Has he really liked me?" I asked, my voice was probably incredibly disbelieving. Had he really liked me for a long time? That couldn't be right, how could he have liked me?

"Oh yeah! I've noticed the signs for ages, right after the Yule Ball. He never actually said anything but I could tell by the way he would look at you when he didn't think you were looking, or how he'd grow quiet when ever Ron would talk about you. Wait a minute." She hopped off the bed and ran to her dresser, grabbing a scrapbook from the Christmas of my fifth year. I'd given Ginny a magic camera and a muggle scrapbook that year and she'd gone picture happy. She flipped through a few pictures until she came to one of us in the Gryffindor common room. I was sitting on the couch in between Harry and Ron, smiling and waving at the camera. In the corner I could see Fred and George playing a game of Exploding snap, except Fred wasn't focusing on the game, he kept stealing glances at me.

"See, he's been taken with you for ages!" My heart gave an odd little flutter and I felt my cheeks warm up. He had liked me for a while. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. But there he was, sneaking glances when he didn't think anyone was looking.

Wow.

"Now, tell me about the Kiss! But not too many details, after all he is my brother."

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, did you like the kiss in the last chapter? I'm always nervous about writing the first kiss. It's really hard to capture the incredibleness of that moment with words. Please leave a review, I get more inspired the more I have._


	22. Chapter 22

After dinner we all went into the living room and discussed everyone's wedding plans. Verity, Brianna, Penelope and Luna came over and we all talked about who would get which date. We had roughly six weeks, and six wedding to plan. Fred and I had decided we would take not this weekend, but the next. After much discussion we laid out a rough plan.

Charlie and Brianna would take the 16th, which was two days away. Ginny and I would be bridesmaids, and her sister Hannah Abbot would be her Maid of Honor. Bill would be his best man.

The next week on the 23rd, Fred and I would get married, I'll go more into that in a moment. Luna, Fluer, and Verity would be my bridesmaid and Ginny would be my Maid of Honor. George would be Fred's best man of course.

On the 30th George and Verity would be getting married. Fred would be the best man, and Ginny, Susan, Hannah, and I would be bridesmaids. (Verity was a Hufflepuff so she was good friends with Susan and Hannah.)

Ron and Luna would take the following week, June 6th. Ginny would be the maid of honor, and I would be her bridesmaid. Harry would be best man.

Percy and Penelope would take the 13th. Ginny and I would be bridesmaids, along with three other Ravenclaws I didn't know. He'd elected to have Fred best man. They'd actually grown really close since the whole wall incident. Fred had been really hard on him when he left the family for the ministry, but he was the first to welcome him back. He'd never brought up the past and treated him like he'd never left.

Harry and Ginny would take the last date, the 20th. I would be the Maid of honor, and Luna would be her brides maid. Ron would be best man.

Percy would be officiating all of the ceremonies but his own, and he had a friend at the ministry who would officiate for him.

My wedding was in exactly nine days. I had nine days before I was Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley. I don't know if I was the only one, but I was kind of trying not to freak out. I was simply too young to marry. I know it's silly but I'd been planning my wedding out since I was five years old. I'd always dreamed of meeting my knight in shining armor, being courted for a while, falling madly in love, and then becoming engaged. We'd plan a romantic, big wedding and then we'd go off on a fabulous honeymoon to some exotic, tropical, romantic, place.

I felt like I was paying Monoploly and had just landed on the 'Go to Jail' space. Do not pass go, do not have dream romance. I mean I really liked Fred, and knew that it would probably be really easy to fall in love with him. But I so wanted to marry someone I was already in love with. And now I had only nine days to plan a wedding, do the shopping, and somehow fall in love with the man I was marrying. Not to mention I only had thirteen days to get comfortable with the idea of 'consummating' our relationship.

Merlin save us all.

It was easier for Harry and Ginny, George and Verity, Percy and Penelope, they'd all been dating for quite a while. Even Charlie and Brianna had dated in Hogwarts. Ron, Luna, Fred, and I had the proverbial short end of the sticks. We'd all know each other for years, but as far as I was aware, none of has had actually had a conversation by ourselves before the ministries letters.

I know it was silly, and kind of mean, but it made feel better knowing I wasn't the only one in that situation. It made me glad to know I wasn't the only one who was terrified, and worried. I wasn't the only one trying not to freak out. At least I had the others with me. At least I did like Fred, I could have been stuck with someone I hated. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

Randomly, we all got along really well. I'd never met Brianna before tonight, and I really liked her. She had a sweet disposition, but also had an adventurous streak. Probably a good thing to, because she was going to be living with dragons in Romania. I knew Penelope, but I hadn't known her really well. She was incredibly smart, but what else would a Ravenclaw be? She was also much less uptight than Percy, she even laughed when Fred and George set off a firework while they were discussing their wedding. She'd be good for Percy. I'd met Verity a couple of times, and she'd seemed nice enough, but now I'd really gotten to know her, and I could tell we'd be great friends. Which was a very good thing since we'd both be marrying one of the twins-we'd have to get along. Everyone loved Luna, but I don't really know how anyone couldn't. She was sweet, and just random enough to be loveable. She'd be great for Ron, her spirit would do a lot to bring him out of his shell, and his groundedness would help her not be so out there.

I felt a lot better when I went to bed that night. I knew I wasn't alone and that I had lot of friends to help me out. Fred liked me, and he would be a good, husband, even if he was unpredictable. Honestly, I also really like him. He was sweet, and really growing on me. I loved how he was never afraid to be himself, he seemed to personify the very traits that made Gryffindor, Gryffindor. He was brave, chivalrous, and a little crazy. I still was nervous, but I knew everything would work out.

Fred and George spent the night in there room, they would leave in the morning and officially reopen Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Fred even walked me too my room. We talked about the reopening mostly, neither of us wanting to talk about the wedding at the moment. We stopped in front of the door and stood still, facing each other.

"Well, I guess I should go in." I said quietly, not quite wanting to leave yet. He looked down at me and smiled, his hair dropping in front of his eyes. He flipped it aside before leaning down and capturing my lips in a quick, tender kiss. He broke it off far too soon and I, to my everlasting horror actually whimpered. He laughed and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"See you tomorrow Hermione." He said before walking back down the hall. I stood staring at his retreating back, my hand unconsciously raising to my lips where he'd just kiss me.

Those butterflies were back.

I dreamt of Fred that night. I didn't remember specifically what it was about, but it left me with that warm fuzzy feeling you get after an especially nice dream.

I went downstairs with Ginny for breakfast and was really surprised to see everyone at the table. All the Weasley's and their respective fiancés were eating. I squeezed in next to Fred and tried to avoid his stare. My cheeks betrayed me with a blush though, letting him know I was still thinking about that quick kiss. Conversation was lively, and it felt incredibly right. It felt like we'd always been like this. I've no idea how we all managed to fit in the small kitchen, and we bumped elbows despite the magically enlarged table, but it was fun and cozy. Breakfast ended far too quickly and everyone started leaving for their respective jobs. Charlie apparated to Romania, Mr. Weasley and Percy flooed to the Ministry. Fred, Verity, and George were also flooing. They stepped in to the fireplace and said "to the flat" together. And then they were gone.

A headache worse than any I'd had before hit me and I fell to the floor in a heap of pain. Before I could hit the floor though Harry and Ron were at my side, supporting me and carrying me to the couch. I was instantly surrounded by concerned witches.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked the room at large. Ginny was stroking my hair and holding me up while Ron and Harry flooed over to get Fred. Luna shrugged her shoulders at her fellow Ravenclaw.

"I've no idea." She handed me an odd looking vegetable and told me to take a bite. I have no idea what came over me, perhaps it was the pain, but I took a bite. It tasted somewhat like an apple, but was much sweeter. It helped take a little of the edge of the pain. I moaned and leaned into Ginny as Mrs. Weasley ran into the room, dimming the lights and closing the curtains. I could have kissed her for that sweet consideration but I couldn't move. I was hit with a horrible wave of pain and I had to close my eyes against the feel of it. I felt Luna sit down on my other side and start to gently rub the back of my neck. It helped dull the pain a slight bit, but the new pain didn't dim at all. I realized after a second that the pain was coming from Fred.

Oh no, he'd be feeling mine too! I felt terrible, and guilty.

"Has this happened often?" Luna asked by my side, startling me, I'd nearly forgotten she was there I was so lost in my pain. I didn't, couldn't answer. Ginny knew that and answered her for me.

"Yes, it's happened a few times." She kept her answer purposefully short. I heard Luna muse to herself, and then start naming random creatures it could be. I droned her out and prayed to Merlin that Fred would hurry up and get here. All they had to do was floo him over, it shouldn't be taking this long. I really wanted to just pass out, at least then I wouldn't feel the pain.

"Here honey, sip this." I recognized Brianna's motherly voice and felt a fizzy liquid against my lips. I took a timid sip, and felt the bitter tasting liquid burn my throat on the way down. It also helped dull the pain, but didn't fully diminish it. It was now at the level of a normal migraine.

"Is that better?" She asked with concern. I took a deep breath and spoke, hating the way my head was pounding.

"A little yes, thanks." I managed after a moment. Where was Fred?

The minute I thought it I heard the familiar 'whoosh' of the fireplace. I opened my eyes and after a moment my vision cleared up and I saw, George, Ron, and Harry all escorting Fred towards me. He had his eyes clinched shut and his forehead was sporting a nasty cut. What had happened to him? He'd barely been gone five minutes and he was already hurt!

Ginny hopped off the couch and helped me stand. Luna was right after her and both the witches helped me walk towards my fiancé. Everyone else in the room grew quiet as I reached out and grabbed Fred in a hug. My migraine instantly disappeared and I could have cried with relief. I felt Fred squeeze me closer and I could sense his joy through our bond. Ginny, Luna, George, Harry, and Ron, all stepped back as we held on to each other.

"Maybe you should come with me to the shop." Fred's voice held an amused note. I laughed against him and nodded my head, leaning into him even more.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

With that statement Fred let go of me and grabbed my hand, twisting into the air, and leaving the others to answer the questions that would undoubtedly be asked.

_A/N: Here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and please leave a review, I get more inspired the more I have._


	23. Chapter 23

"Did the idiot who wrote that book really call that a 'mild' headache?" Fred asked the minute we reappeared at the twins flat. I stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, and then I realized he was talking about the spell. My mouth twitched upward in a grin and I let out a laugh.

"Clearly they didn't use the spell." I said, leaning against the kitchens counter. Fred nodded his head and leaned next to me, his eyes twinkling.

"What'd you do to your head?" I asked, pointing to his forehead. He blinked for a moment then his eyes lit up in realization and he blushed.

"I fell against the fireplace after we flooed. I got hit with the pain on the trip over and I couldn't maintain my footing. I think I actually hit our poker. George caught me a moment later but my forehead wouldn't stop bleeding. That's actually why we took so long."

"Oh," I gasped, I reached into my robe grabbing my wand, making sympathetic noises while I did. "Hold on just a second. I'm really good at healing spells"

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised. I simply smirked as his wound cleared up and faded.

"I'm best friends with Harry I-can't-stay-in-one-piece Potter, of course I would be good at healing." Fred laughed at my joke as he reached up and felt his head.

"Nice job Hermione!" He said, delight dancing in his eyes. My heart fluttered and I felt myself leaning towards him. His smile dropped slightly and he leaned towards me. Half a second later a loud crack sounded across the room. We jumped apart as an annoyed George strode forward and poked Fred on the shoulder.

"Oi! What do you mean leaving me with all those crazy witches?" He gave Fred a murderous look before turning on me. "and you too Ms. Granger, and I was just beginning to like you!" Fred shoved himself off the counter, laughing happily as he looped his arm around his twin.

"Clearly it wasn't too bad, it didn't take you long to follow." George glared at his twin a moment longer before grinning.

"Yeah, Mum and Ginny are going to kill us though." I laughed at that and they both turned their heads around, looking surprised at me.

"Does our impending death strike you as funny Granger? You know they'll be after you too." George asked in perfect seriousness. I hadn't thought about that. I'd have hell to pay when I saw Ginny again. I laughed nervously as they began to walk towards me together.

"Fred, stop." I ordered, my voice growing nervous as they took another step towards me. He didn't listen, and with one more step they were on me. They both grabbed an arm, pinning them to my side.

"I think we should apperate back over and leave her with them. What do you think?" George asked Fred. I craned my neck to look at Fred, he had a wicked grin.

"Definitely." Fred answered with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't dare." I said horrified. They both got identical grins and I knew I'd made a deadly mistake.

"Oh wouldn't we." They said together. Fred gripped his wand and I started to talk frantically.

"You can't, if you leave me you'll get a mild headache!" He laughed happily and let go of my arm.

"You got me there!" George laughed with his twin and let go of my arm, stepping away.

"How about we just make her work in the shop instead?" He asked staring at Fred and me. Fred nodded his head eagerly and gripped my arm so I couldn't get away.

"Work in your shop?" I questioned suspiciously. Fred nodded his head eagerly.

"Yeah, since we can't leave each other."

"We might as well put you to work."

"Yeah, besides, it's our grand re-opening, we'll need an extra hand."

"Plus, we'll pay you."

"And we could use your brain for some of our new products!" They finished together, a wicked grin forming on their mouths.

"I don't think so! I'll never help make you evil products!" I said in a mock voice of defiance. They laughed and grabbed my arms again.

"Give in Granger!"

"There's no escaping us!"

"We'll have you pulling pranks and making mischief like one of us soon!"

"Never!" I vowed solemnly. They just laughed all the louder.

Half an hour later I was down stairs in the shop, dressed in bright magenta robes.

I had never seen so many people in a shop. They were everywhere! I was in charge of manning the Wonder Witch Products, and it was fairly near a fight for my life. Everywhere I went women were grabbing out and snatching items. I was constantly restocking shelves and trying to not be trampled. I couldn't keep the Pygmy Puffs fully stocked, the pimple remover was completely gone, and someone had spilled a love potion which I promptly slipped in.

I was near to a melt down by the time it was noon. Fred ushered the last customer out the doors and changed the flashing 'Open' sign to 'Closed.'

We all made our ways to the backroom, to eat a quick lunch. My clothing was ripped, my normally frizzy hair had gone crazy and looked like it had swallowed me. I was covered in love potion, pygmy puff fur and pygmy puff treats. But on the plus side, I had absolutely no pimples. Verity, like me, looked like she had been mugged. Her clothing was ripped, her hair usually slick and perfectly combed, was plastered to her forehead, and pointing out in random directions. She looked like she had run miles, and was covered with feathers, bits of candy, and odd splotches of color. She'd been manning the various candies, and trick wands.

Fred and George came in behind us, looking just as bad. Their robes were trampled, their normally shaggy hair was messy and sticking out in all directions just like Harry's. They also were covered in soot and smelled suspiciously like gunpowder.

We sat down at a small table and all heaved a sigh of relief together. A plate of sandwiches and six bottles of butterbeer magically appeared

I looked up from my spot and stared at Fred, George, and Verity. They stared at the food for a moment before they looked up and stared at each other. Then we just started to laugh. We laughed long and hard, so hard that I started to grow seriously concerned with the idea of suffocating.

We all looked so silly! I couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny. We looked like we had fought for our lives, when all we had done was open a joke shop.

"Maybe we should have used Protego?" I gasped after finally managing to stop laughing.

"I don't think Protego would have stopped them-they'd have broken through." Fred said as he tried to stop laughing. George just gripped his butter beer and grinned.

"Was it this bad the first time?" I asked, finally regaining my breath.

"No, not as many people knew who we were. We didn't get really popular until after the first week. We started getting owls from all the students at Hogwarts, and their parents also started coming." George said. He finished and raised his butterbeer, pausing before he drank it.

"Don't think it's ever been that busy though."

"Nope." Fred said, his mouth full of sandwich.

"Not even." Verity agreed, swigging her butterbeer. I smiled at them all and began to eat my sandwich. It was corned beef and reminded me of Mrs. Weasley, I momentarily wondered if she had made them.

We ate our lunch quickly, and then we mended each other's robe, and I performed cleaning charms on each of them, finishing with myself. By the time we were done we'd used up our hour lunch break. We walked out of the room side by side, bracing ourselves to go in and face another rush of people. Fred took his spot behind the register, and with a flick of his wand the doors opened and people once again began to pour in.

I managed to keep myself together much better this time, using magic to keep my station in order. The fact that I took a calming draught probably didn't hurt either. Still, it was with great joy that I helped lock up the shop at the end of the night.

I charmed a broom to sweep while Fred and George did a quick check around. Verity had left a few minutes earlier to get ready, George was taking her out on a date, I wasn't sure where.

I had just fed the pygmy puffs and was locking there cage when I heard someone walk up behind me. I managed not to whip out my wand as I slowly turned around to see who was sneaking up on me. Fred smiled down at me, his magenta robes gone and dark blue ones in their place.

"What ya doing tonight Hermione?" He asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He was grinning and looked confident, and like he was up to something. I instantly went on my guard as I stared at him suspiciously.

"No, why do you ask?" He grinned even wider and looped his arm through mine.

"You and I are going out on a date." He gave me a gentle tug and led me towards the fireplace. I stared up at him in confusion as I stumbled after him.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. You know, the thing witches and wizards do when they like each other and want to get to know each other better." I stared at him blankly as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"Still not ringing a bell?" He asked jokingly. I shook myself and finally managed a response.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The leaky cauldron for supper, and then we're going for a stroll by the lake at the Burrow. Is that alright?" Instead of answering I stepped into the fireplace, transfiguring my robes to a dark red. He smiled brightly and stepped into the fireplace beside me. He gripped my arm and yelled "The Leaky Cauldron." A minute later we stepped out into the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. I murmured a quick cleaning spell, and we were both soot free.

Hannah Abbot appeared from the corner and showed us both to our seats. I had forgotten her uncle owned the leaky cauldron.

"I'll be back to take your orders in just a minute." She said with a big grin. I smiled and thanked her before looking at the menu. I decided I'd try the Cauldron stew. It changed daily and was always made fresh. Today's was Tomato and Gurdyroot. I laid down my menu and took a sip of my water while I waited for Fred to decide his order.

After Hannah took both our orders, we both went with the stew, we began to talk. I was feeling far more nervous than I ever had before in Fred's presences. I don't know if it was because this was our first actual date, or if it was just that he was looking exceptionally cute in his dark blue robes. My mind kept going over the kiss and I couldn't help but wonder if I would get another one soon.

"Let's play ten questions again. I have a few more I'd like to ask you, but this time lets each ask ten questions, and we can go back forth on the questioning." Fred said after a moment of silence. I smiled nervously and said okay. He grinned and reclined back in his chair, cocking his head at me.

"You first." He said after a moment.

_A/N: Don't worry, I'll do lots more with WWW in the future. Now, I need you all to review and leave me questions you'd like me to ask. It can be anything, I won't mind. _

_Please Read and Review!_


	24. Chapter 24

I smiled and took a breath before I leaned forward and rested my hands on the table.

"What was your favorite class at Hogwarts?" He nodded his head and took a sip of water.

"Charms. It was one of the only classes I really put a lot of effort into getting an OWL out of. It's the best subject for coming up with pranks. You can even use it for defense if you're clever."

"Really, I never really thought about it."

"Oh yeah, you can levitate things to hit your enemy, use sticking charms on their shoes so they can't move, use water charms on the floor so it's slippery. Things like that. They're really great because no one really expects them, so they can't really defend themselves."

Ingenious, once again Fred Weasley amazed me with his cunning and creativity. No one at school ever gave them near enough credit.

"Here you guys go." Hannah interrupted our conversation and set down two small cauldrons of soup on the table. We thanked her and she returned to the front of the Cauldron. I took a bite of my soup while and prepared myself for his questions.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" He asked, smiling wickedly. I coughed on my soup and had to take a swig of water to stop from choking.

"Wh-what?" I asked, my cheeks turning a crimson to rival that of Gryffindor. He laughed delightedly at my discomfort earning himself a glare from me.

"Have you, Hermione Jean Granger, ever gone skinny dipping?" I whipped my head around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening, they weren't thankfully, before I faced him again.

"Yes." He visibly started at my answer and stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"No way!" His voice was completely disbelieving as he stared at me. "You're pulling my wand."

It was with an odd, but distinct feel of pride that I shook my head and answered him. "No, I'm not. I have been skinny dipping. My cousin triple dog dared me during the summer of my fourth year, before I came over to the Burrow."

"Triple dog dared?" He asked, still looking shocked at the fact that I'd been skinny dipping.

"It's a muggle thing, it's from a film." He nodded his head and smiled, looking as though he had finally gotten over his shock.

"Did you like growing up in a big family?" I asked after a moment. I'd always wondered what it would be like. I'd been an only child, so I'd always wanted a family like his until I met Ron. He made it seem like it wasn't that great of a thing.

"Yes, I loved every minute of it. Sure, it got annoying not having new clothes, or having to wait forever to get to use the loo, or never having any money for anything new, but the good far outweighed the bad. I always had someone to play a game of quidditch with, I learned all sort of skills, because we're all quite different. I always had someone to go to for advice, and we're never short of love and encouragement." He got a quirky grin and gave a boyish laugh before continuing. "We also learned how to defend ourselves really well. Also never have to worry about having someone to fight for us." He smiled like he was thinking of something pleasant.

I smiled happily at his obvious fond memory. He'd seriously just saved my view of big families with that. I'd been with the Weasley's, I'd seen the love in the family, but it had been severely down played by Ron's constant nostalgia on the subject. Don't get me wrong, I know Ron loved his family, and loved being part of it, but I think he just always wanted to stand out more-something he never could do in a family that size.

"Who was your favorite teacher at Hogwarts?" He asked his voice light and happy.

I swallowed a spoonful of the soup, managing not to choke this time. It was actually quite good.

"Lupin." I answered without hesitation. It made me sad to think of him, but I'd always had a soft spot in my heart for the professor. He and I were a lot alike in the fact that we both couldn't believe we had friends. Let alone such cool, devoted friends. Neither of us also ever quite felt adequate for what we had been given, but we would fight to defend it regardless.

"I learned more about Defense Against the Dark Arts the single year he taught it than all the others put together. I also loved his style. He never hesitated to correct, but he was generous with praise to. He really seemed to care to, you know? Not just about Harry, or who was popular, but about every single student in his care." I paused and took a sip of water, tears shining in my eyes as I thought about the friend I missed. "I'd hoped he'd be able to come back to Hogwarts after the war was over."

My left hand was setting on the table limply as I lowered my eyes, letting a few of my tears slip down my cheek. Fred reached over and gripped my hand tightly, brushing his thumb across mine.

I moved my gaze to our hands and just stared at it for a breathless moment before raising my eyes to meet his. His eyes were sad, but there was something else in them that I still couldn't quite place. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at his eyes, my stomach did an odd little flip and I felt those darned butterflies rise in my stomach again.

"Okay, who was your first crush?" I blushed as I asked it and lowered my eyes, pretending to examine my silver ware.

"Tonks." He said, a laugh evident in his voice. I lifted my head and stared at him. He was perfectly sincere. "She was a seventh year when I started school. I thought she was the coolest, prettiest thing in the world. I actually sent her a bouquet for valentine's day, but I never told her who they were from." That was so sweet. I probably would have laughed if I hadn't been trying not to cry at the fact that she would never know who sent them. I looked up into his eyes and they were full of emotion. Sadness, joy, tenderness, companionship, and that still unidentifiable emotion.

"How many children do you want?" He suddenly asked, blinking and breaking the spell his eye had had on me.

"Oh, I want lots, at least five." I answered quickly. His eyes widen in surprise as he looked at me.

"I've always loved children, and I don't want my child to be an only child." I took a sip of water before continuing, studying his reaction as I spoke. "There's been so much death and dying in the last few years, I couldn't do much to stop all the death, but I can help create new life." His eyes had grown happier and he nodded in understanding as I spoke, squeezing my hand as I finished.

"Me too, I want a house full of happy, mischievous kids." He said, a mischievous grin filling his own face. I shook my head and gave him a mock glare.

"Absolutely not Frederick Weasley. Our children will be well mannered, rule obeying, book worms." I blushed furiously at the end as I realized I was talking about having children with Fred Weasley but he just laughed.

"If they've got half my genes, and half yours, then our kids will be evil geniuses." His ease calmed me and I joined in laughing with him. Images of bushy, red haired kids running around a house like the Burrow, pulling pranks on each other and causing all kinds of mischief filled my head and I laughed all the louder.

I asked another question once I finally got my breath back. "What was your favorite activity as a child?"

"Flying." He answered instantly, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"I've always loved the freedom that comes with flying. It's kind of like what reading is for you. It's a way for me to escape all the pressures of life and just be free. I can go anywhere, and try crazy things."

"Okay, what do you want do for career?" He asked after a moment.

"I'm not really sure. I'd like to try and free house elves, or at least give them more freedoms. However, I'd also like to be a mediwitch." I blushed as he looked at me in surprise. "It goes back to that whole death thing. I really want to try and save people."

"Just so long as you don't bond with anyone else." He paused, probably noticing my cheeks had gone even redder. I took the break and hastily asked another question.

"What's your favorite product that you sell?"

"Our trick wands. They were the first thing we invented, and I've always loved coming up with new ideas for them. They're not elaborate, or difficult, but they're a lot of fun."

"Where do you want to live?" I dropped my spoon into my nearly empty cauldron in horror as I looked up at Fred.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" I squeaked. "I haven't even thought about that! Where are we going to live? We're getting married in eight days and we haven't got a place to live!" He looked at me with ill hidden delight for a moment before managing to answer.

"We can always just move into the flat. It has two separate floors, George and Verity can live on the bottom and we can have the top."

"Really?" I asked, relief filling me as I stared at him. He nodded his head, eyes sparkling.

"That would be great!" And a serious load off my mind. Thank Merlin I didn't have to find a place to live in just eight days.

He had just finished his soup, and as I had finished mine as well we decide to go ahead and leave the Cauldron and go out for a walk. After paying the bill (Fred picked up the check) we apparated to a spot just beside my favorite oak tree. He led me into the woods by the house and down a well trodden path. After a few minutes of walking we came upon a clearing with a crystal blue lake at its center.

"Wow." I breathed. It was breathtakingly beautiful under the light of the partial moon. The stars sparkled brightly against the lake and it added to the etherealness of the setting. Fred grinned down at me and gently tugged my arm. I started walking with him and we strode off around the lake.

"Now, if I was keeping track properly, it was your turn to ask me a question."

I smiled and let my hands swing loosely at my side. "What was the hardest part for you during the war?" I knew asking him that question was giving him permission to ask me the same, but I wanted to develop a trust between us.

He was silent for a moment before he answered. "Almost losing George when we picked up Harry. That was the first time I ever really considered losing him." I studied his face as he walked. His smile had disappeared but his chin was set in a firm line. His eyes were determined as we walked. He looked strong, yet I could see he was also really putting himself out there with that admittance.

"It was then that the war really truly became real for me. I vowed then that I'd never let that happen again, I'd never risk losing my brother again because I hadn't been there to protect him." He laughed, but there was no real humor in it. "I actually started to bug George I stuck so close to him. He kept checking to see if I'd spell-o-taped us." His voice wavered a little at the end and my heart contracted painfully at the sound of it. I acted without thinking; I only know I wanted to comfort him. I reached over and grasped his hand in mine, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged me back tightly before speaking again.

"What was the hardest part for you?"

I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Ron leaving Harry and me."

_A/N:Thank you Nutter4Potter for leaving such great questions! I used all of her questions, and all the ones asked were her idea. I'm sorry about the cliffy but it couldn't be helped. I'll have another update tomorrow, which will cover the rest of this night and some, if not all, of Charlie's wedding. _

_Please Read and Review! I try and use the ideas you give me, and your reviews get me really excited and help me right faster (seriously!)_


	25. Chapter 25

"Ron leaving Harry and me." He froze against me before slowly pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"What?" His eyes had gone dark and flickered with an anger I had only ever seldom seen in them. I could sense his anger through the bond and the intensity of it frightened me.

"You have to understand, he didn't do it on purpose. He was wearing the stupid horcrux when he decided to. He had a really nasty fight with Harry about his family. He started yelling and threatened to leave. He headed out of the tent, throwing the horcrux down. His mind cleared almost immediately but he'd already gone too far. He couldn't get back to us through our protective charms. He got caught by snatchers almost immediately after that and ended up having to hold out in Shell cottage with Bill and Fleur. He regretted what he'd done with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't get back. He finally found a way to get back to us using the Deluminator. He actually saved Harry from drowning, and then he destroyed that bloody locket."

I spoke as swiftly as I could, holding on to Fred the whole time so that he couldn't apparate away, I didn't want to get Ron in trouble, but I didn't want to keep any secrets from my soon to be husband. Fred was breathing hard and looked like he was having trouble controlling himself he gripped my arms and pulled me down into a sitting position, sitting right next to me.

"Tell me everything."

And I did. I started with our leaving the wedding and how we almost got caught. He never interrupted once, not until I reached the point where Harry and I were attacked by Nagini. At that point he stood up and looked murderous.

"That little git." He hissed. I rose quickly and went up to him.

"No Fred, stop." I said, trying to get him to look at me. He was stiff and unyielding.

"How could he? He nearly got both of you killed! You need his help! The bloody little prat left you Hermione-how can you possibly forgive him?" His voice was low, and far angrier than I had ever heard it. I shook my head and made him look at my eyes, filling them with as much sincerity as I could. I could still feel his resonating anger through our bond.

"Because he came back." I reached up and brushed his hair behind his ear, letting my fingers brush over the shell of his ear as I did so. The anger didn't lesson, but I felt a slight surge of desire flash through our bond. I slowly let my hand drop so that it was cupping his chin and I stared into his eyes, letting myself get lost in their depths.

"He's not like you Fred. He's not as brave, or confident. He was constantly struggling with the fact that he would always be second fiddle to Harry." I brought my other hand up to cup the other side of his cheek and I looked at him earnestly.

"That's why he never told you or George. He knew you wouldn't understand. You're both true Gryffindors, but you've got the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. He knew you'd never let him forget what he'd done, you'd never be able to forgive his betrayal. I'm not asking you to forgive him, I know you will, and can. Which is another thing I admire about you, you never stop giving second chances. What I'm asking you to do is help me forgive him." My voice broke in the end and I dropped my hands to his neck and buried my face in his chest, letting the tears I had been holding in for so long finally crash down. He held me tightly and I could feel his emotions surge through the bond. I cried for a few minutes but eventually my tears ran out. I just couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't stay mad at him any longer. I had to let it go. The one thing that had kept me from truly being a friend to Ron the last few weeks just melted away as I finally forgave him for leaving Harry and me.

I heard a shuddering gasp come from Fred and I knew he must have sensed the relief coursing through my body as well as the forgiveness, joy and peace that I was suddenly filled with. He tightened his grip around my waist I leaned back and looked at his eyes. They were dark, but not with anger, it was desire. He looked at me for a second and then swooped down and claimed my lips with his own. He gripped my waist firmly with one hand, pulling me up and into him, and he tangled his other hand deep into my hair. I stopped letting my hands hang limply on his neck and ran them through his hair as he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

While our other kiss had been soft and sweet, this one was hard and intense. After a second he ran his tongue against my lips, silently asking for access which I quickly granted. I had never French kissed before, but I quickly learned what to do as Fred's and my tongue warred for dominance. The kiss was sweet, passionate, intense, in short, it was incredible. We broke apart a few long minutes later both gasping for breath. His lips were dark and swollen and he had a slightly wild look in his eyes as he peered down at me.

"What's your favorite quidditch team?" He asked. I laughed and just hugged him.

{}o{}o{}

I awoke the next morning tired and bleary eyed. Someone was bouncing excitedly on my bed and I had to blink my eyes several times before I could make out who it was.

"Ginny?" I asked sleepily. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It's the sixteenth! Come on you need to get up and dressed, today is Charlie and Brianna's wedding!" I shot up in bed so fast that I actually knocked Ginny off the bed. She fell to the floor with a disgruntled cry as I leap out of bed. I checked the alarm clock and noticed it was nine thirty. The wedding was in two hours! Why on earth had I slept in so late? That what I got for staying out till midnight with Fred. Ginny had gotten up off the floor and was giving me a murderous look.

"Oi! What was that for!"

"I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard. Come on, we need to get dressed, I need your help with my hair!" She laughed as she ran to the closet and grabbed out her yellow dress robes. I had a matching one, and I grabbed it out as well. We dressed hastily, pulling out two pairs of white high heeled sandals and putting them on as well. Ginny left her long red hair down, as I had told her Harry preferred it that way. She grabbed a bottle of sleek easy and the two of us headed to the bathroom.

We spent the next hour fixing my hair. By the time we were done my normally frizzy bushy hair was arranged in soft ringlets, one side pinned back while the other was loose.

"Merlin, I am good!" Ginny exclaimed as she examined her handy work. I just laughed and smacked her as we emerged from the bathroom. The Burrows garden had been completely transformed for the wedding. A huge canopy tent had been set up, with rows and rows of chairs. The gardens had been frozen in there blooming states, and the trees had been filled with little orbs or light so that the leaves sparkled in the wind.

Ginny and I joined the bride in a smaller separate tent, where the rest of the Brides procession was also waiting. Brianna looked breathtaking in her wedding gown. It was pure white, with a heart cut neckline, and full skirt. The top was covered in a delicate lace that curved into sleeves that covered her delicate shoulders and turned into soft points at the end of her hands. Her blond straight hair was left loose like Ginny's, but she had a wreath of forget-me-not's in her hair that her lace veil was hanging off of. Hannah was dressed just as Ginny and me, except she had a forget-me-not pinned up in her hair like her sister.

We all waited desperately for our cue, murmuring nervously as we waited. I could sense Fred's excitement through the bond and wondered if he could sense my emotions as well. Poor boy was probably confused if he could; I was feeling happy, sad, excited, nervous, exhilarated and petrified.

Finally the tent opened and the music started. Hannah, Ginny, and I started down the aisle and headed towards the men awaiting us. Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George, all smiled down at us as we walked down the aisle towards them. My heart gave a little lurch and I suddenly realized that in one weeks time I would be walking down this aisle with Fred, and we would be getting married.

The ceremony went by in a quick, romantic haze. I felt it had barely started by the time I heard Percy say: "You may kiss the Bride." I looked over and caught Fred's eyes. His were bright and happy, mine were to, but they were also filled with tears.

Another few minutes later and Fred and I were swirling around the dance floor.

I was leaning into him as the music was a slow, sweet song, and he was holding me close. I was cherishing the feeling of being near him and I could feel the contentment radiating through our bond. We danced like that for a long time, but then Harry cut in. After that I danced with Ron, Neville, George, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and even Charlie. By the time I finally got back to Fred my feet had started to hurt after from the hours of dancing.

Fred took me to a spot near the reception table and let me sit down while he went and got us some drinks. I watched him walk off and kept my eyes on him as he poured the drinks. Some very pretty witches were hanging around him and were starting to obviously flirt. My stomach twisted painfully and a surge of anger burned through me. I wanted, no, needed, to hex those witches.

I was not jealous.

"Hermy-own-niny?" a voice I hadn't heard in a year sounded behind me and I stiffened as I felt his arm rest on my shoulder. He stepped around in front of me, partially blocking my view of Fred.

"Oh!" I gasped, staring into the surly face of Krum. "I didn't know you were friends with Charlie!" I said in as much cheeriness as I could muster. My eye was still on Fred, he hadn't moved from the three witches. Another twinge of anger flushed through me and I had to resist the urge of hexing those witches again.

"Yes vot are you doing here?" He asked smiling down at me. I hated to do it, but I needed to ditch Krum and drag Fred away from those witches before I ended up hexing him with them.

"I'm here with my fiancé, Fred Weasley." His eyes grew wide and sad. It broke my heart but I couldn't help it. He turned away and started to walk away. The minute I had spoken and said no to him I felt a surge of excitement and happiness through our bond and looked up just in time to see Fred kissing the blond witch who'd been flirting with him.

My heart froze and all my breath left my body. In one horrible instant I felt my world shatter, and then I twisted and disappeared.

_A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Please don't kill me for another cliffy, the next chapter will also probably be a cliffy, but I'll try and update quickly!_


	26. Chapter 26

I reappeared in Ginny's and my bedroom and fell onto the bed with heartbreaking sob. I clutched the pillow to my chest and sobbed into it. My heart pounded painfully against my chest and my breath came in great ragged gasp as I spilled my tears onto that poor pillow. I cried and cried, and cried. I'd never cried for so long in my life. I could sense Fred trying to send his emotions my way but I somehow managed to block him completely out-I didn't even feel any pain from the quarter mile distance we had just separated. It was as though I had completely broken our connection off. I was glad I had too, I couldn't handle to feel his happiness right now.

I had been crying for a good ten minutes when I heard the door burst open and what was the unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, sitting down on the bed next to me and attempting to pull me into a hug. I shoved him away and whipped my wand out from under the pillow and aimed it at him.

"Fred Weasley!" I yelled, my voice shrill and filled with tears. "Don't you dare touch me!" He looked at me in shock as I rose from the bed and walked stiffly to the other side of the room.

Fred rose from the bed and looked at me with obvious confusion. "Hermione, what did I do?"

I glared at him with as much hate as I could muster (Which was quite a lot at that moment). "I saw you with those Witches."

His brow gathered and he looked at me completely clueless. "What?"

"Those witches Fred, I saw them flirting with you." He broke out in his signature cocky grin and I felt my blood start to boil.

"Get a bit jealous did you?"

"WHAT!" I shrieked. How dare he say that, how dare he! He laughed, just enraging me all the more.

"It's okay to admit it Granger, it's perfectly natural." His smile faltered a little as I continued to glare.

"Perfectly natural is it, for an engaged man to go snogging random witches?" His smile dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but I did not kiss that witch. She kissed me, I shoved her away."

I scoffed at him as I crossed my hands against my chest. "Yeah, sure she did. You certainly didn't seem to be putting up much resistance when I saw you." He balled his hands into fist at his side and actually started appearing angry for the first time.

"If you want to go down that road, then what about Krum?" His voice was low and had a dangerous note to it.

"What do you mean? He just said hi." My voice dropped too, and I infused it with as much venom as I could.

"Oh yeah, he looked like he was getting real friendly." He had taken a step towards me and was glaring. I held my grown stiffly and glared right back. Anger making me bold, and far less reserved than normal. I couldn't believe he was accusing me of being unfaithful when I'd actually caught him snogging someone!

"How dare you try and accuse me! I wasn't doing anything! I blew Krum off for you, I blew off a friend I've had for three years because I didn't want you to have to worry about me" My voice had dropped to a disbelieving whisper as I glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to do that!" He yelled back at me. I took a step back and stared at him in utter shock. I was so mad that I actually wanted to hex him, I could feel my wand shooting sparks out as I glared up at him. He was breathing heavily and glaring down at me, daring me to contradict him.

"I did it for you, you selfish, unfaithful, pigheaded prat!" I screamed at him. He let out a bitter laugh and raised his hands.

"Yeah, it's all my fault, because it couldn't possibly be perfect Hermione bleeding Granger's fault!" A surge of anger worse than anything I'd ever felt towards Ron went through me and I raised my hand and slapped him. I slapped him as hard as I could across his face and stormed out of the room. I ran out of the house and into the field, taking refugee under my favorite oak tree.

Fred didn't come after me.

{}o{}o{}

I found out later that Ron was the unfortunate one to find Fred first. He blew up at him and started yelling at him, calling him a faithless git and saying he couldn't believe he had actually left us to die during the hunt for the Horcrux's.

So now Fred and Ron were both furious at me. What's worse, Harry had received a summons from Kingsley and was nowhere to be found. Ginny was the only one who would talk to me in the house.

It had been a day since I had seen Fred at the wedding. A day that I had spent crying, sulking, and generally being miserable. I'd left the house and retreated to my favorite oak tree. Ron wouldn't talk to me, he was still upset I had told Fred that he'd left. Everyone else kept trying to get me to talk, to do something. I couldn't my heart was too broken. All I really wanted was too run up to Fred and tell him I was sorry for being so terrible, but my stupid, selfish pride wouldn't let me.

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called from somewhere to my left. I turned my head and looked over to see my very dearest friend walking towards me. He had his hands dug deep in his pocket and his glasses were slightly skewed. He was walking towards me slowly with a decidedly worried look on his face.

"Harry!" I cried out. I'd missed him so much over the last two days, I'd really needed his advice but he'd been away. I stood up from my tree trunk and just started to cry. Honestly, I bawled. Poor Harry looked like he didn't know what to think as I ran towards him and looped my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his chest and just cried my broken heart out. I was mumbling everything that had happened into his robes as he stroked my back soothingly.

"Hermione, Hermione. It'll be alright." Harry said bracingly as I wept. He kept rubbing my back and gently lowered me to the grown with him. He pulled me into a hug continuing to whisper consolingly to me.

Once I managed to get a grip on my tears Harry leaned back from me and studied me.

"Hermione, what happened? Ron just told me I'd find you outside."

I gave a pathetic whimper and leaned against him, closing my eyes against another wave of tears.

"Fre-Fred." I said, my voice wavering with tears. I felt Harry stiffen next to me and ball his hands into a fist.

"'Hermione, what'd he do to you." His voice had gone low and taken on a deadly tone that I'd only ever heard directed towards Death Eaters. It chilled me to the core and made me hastily continue out of worry for Fred safety.

"We had an argument and both said some truly awful things. It was entirely my fault really but he got so mad. Now I don't know how to make up." The tears filling my eyes broke free and I began to cry again.

"What do I do Harry?" My voice was pleading and broken, I barley recognized it as my own. Harry shook his head and stood up, taking me with him.

"I don't know, but I'm taking you out of here." He straightened his robes and used a drying spell on both of ours to clear the tear stains.

"Come on Hermione, were going for a walk." Then without another word he grabbed my hand and twisted on the spot.

We reappeared in Hogsmeade. It had grown quite dark and I hardly recognized the town. I hadn't been out at night to Hogsmeade since I don't know when. Harry dug his hands in his pockets again and began to walk, and I followed suit.

We were quiet for a while, and I just enjoyed the silent companionship. It was chilly for this time of year, and I cherished the cold breeze that so perfectly matched how my heart felt.

Finally, tired of the silence I asked Harry a question. "Where have you been? What was it Kingsley wanted you for?"

"He's going to pass a bill that lets anyone who fought in the battle of Hogwarts automatically be allowed to start Auror training." His voice was light and he sounded happy. I gushed and told him that, that was grand news and that he'd be a brilliant Auror. Then Harry started talking, and didn't stop. He spoke about quidditch, him becoming an auror, what I wanted to do, how SPEW was going and what I planned on doing with it, how weird it would be not going to Hogwarts in the fall, the idea of a Gryffindor class of 1998 graduation party. That last one made me laugh, something I hadn't done since my fight.

In short, he didn't talk about Fred, Ron, marriages, or anything else even slightly related to that.

Then when we were passing the Shrieking Shack he asked me a question that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Do you love him 'Mione?" His voice was quiet and calm as he spoke, the reaction he caused in me however, was anything but. My breath quickened and my heart raced. My first gut instinct was to yell 'no' and ask what on earth made him ask something so stupid. But I decided to just be honest.

"I don't really know Harry." I took a few steps further, my hands now out of my pockets and hanging limply by my side. "I know I definitely like him, more than I've ever like anyone else. But I don't know if I love him yet." Harry smiled at me consolingly and took my hand.

"And I've only got five more days to marry him, and ten more days to fall in love with him and you know..." I blushed a little at the end. I loved Harry, he was my very best friend in the whole world, but there were some things I didn't even care to discuss with him.

"Wanna have a go at loving me?" A dark voice echoed from behind a tree to our left and we both turned, wands raised.

A dark figure emerged from the shadows with a twisted grin on his foul dirty face. He was clearly a death eater. I could see the dark mark faintly out lined on his dirty arm. He strode towards us, wand extended and leered at me.

"I could give you quite a go myself, how about you ditch raven here and come back with me. Harry took a firm step towards me, blocking me from the perverted man's views.

"I don't think so." The man took another step forward and suddenly I noticed he wasn't alone. Six more death eaters walked out of the shadows and I knew Harry and I didn't have a chance. I gripped my wand tightly and twisted into the air.

Nothing happened. I was still standing in the dark surrounded by death eaters.

_A/N: I promise that Fred and Hermione will get back together, the drama will end! Who do you think should give Hermione away at her wedding? Since her parents are still in Australia. Please Read and Review! _


	27. Chapter 27

The leader of the group, the man who had first spoken noticed what it was I had obviously been trying to do. He laughed at me and took a step forward. I was beginning to feel myself start to panic but fought the emotion off as Harry and I took a step back.

"We put an anti apparition charm on the whole block. No one can get in our out." He smirked at us as his friends began to slowly encircle us. "How about this bitch, you can come with us willingly, or we can kill your boyfriend and then make you come."

Harry took a threatening step forward and brandished his wand. "No deal." The man let out an insane bout of laughter and raised his wand.

"PROTEGO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, casting the shield between Harry and the attacker. His spell bounced off of it harmlessly but I had no time to pay attention. I was already battling three other death eaters.

Whenever I fight I lose all sense of emotion. It's like a monster rises from within me and takes over my body. My pulse quickens, my vision narrows, my breath quickens, and my senses heighten. My wand is no longer a stick I hold, it's an extension of my arm. I lash it out like a whip and send nonverbal spells out at whatever I'm attacking.

I lashed out with three quick, silent, stunners, all of which missed their targets as the death eaters joined me in the deadly dance of dueling. Spells started flying everywhere and Harry and I were pushed back to back.

We were losing, we hadn't managed to take one of them out but I could feel Harry's body tense as he got hit by a spell. It didn't knock him down or freeze him, but it had clearly hurt him.

_"You can levitate things to hit your enemy, use sticking charms on their shoes so they can't move, use water charms on the floor so it's slippery. Things like that. They're really great because no one really expects them, so they can't really defend themselves."_

Fred's voice came to me out of nowhere, its deep rhythm calming me and clearing my mind. I pointed my wand downwards and thought, Aguamenti! A stream of water shot out of my wand and knocked the nearest death eater down.

Unfortunately, my victory was short lived. The moment he fell an explosion sounded beside me and Harry and I were thrown through the air, and on different sides. I lost my wand as I fell to the ground with a jarring thud.

I was wandless! I rolled over on my side and dove after my wand, but the head death eater kicked it aside with a malevolent grin. He stalked towards me with three other death eaters falling in behind him.

I could hear Harry desperately screaming my name to my right as he fought the other three death eaters.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The man bellowed, I felt my limbs snap to my side in the familiar bind as I fell to the ground. My head hit a rock on the ground and a flash of pain went through my head. I was wandless, bleeding, and frozen. I started to seriously panic at this point. I lashed out with my body and attempting to scream, all to no avail. Harry was still fighting to get through, he'd brought down one of the death eaters but the other two had redoubled their efforts.

The three men surrounded me and the lead man looked down at me, his eyes full of hate and lust.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. My thoughts kept un-helpfully repeating over and over in my head. I was going to be raped! And they were going to kill Harry. The last thought filled me with renewed panic and I fought all the harder against my bonds. A roaring filled my ears and I felt as though each breath was a stab at my heart, my chest hurt, and my heart started to beat erratically. I screamed in fear, and pain as my vision faded.

I was having a panic attack. The very last thing I needed in this situation.

A deafening crack sounded behind the men but I barely heard it through the roaring in my ears. A blinding flash of light lit the darkness and a boom that shook the ground I was lying on echoed through the clearing. I heard Harry cry out my name as I felt my limbs break free. I started to scream with my newly acquired lungs and desperately groped for my wand, my vision still black. My head was pounding and my ears still roaring as my hands closed around my wand.

Strong arms suddenly grabbed me and I leaned into what must have been Harry. I wept unashamedly and clung to my friend, inhaling the scent of him to reassure myself he was alive.

He smelled of cinnamon, a fresh autumn breezes and a hint of ash.

My eyes shot opened and I was greeted with the incredible blue of Fred Weasley's eyes.

"Fr-Fred?" I stuttered, staring at his eyes in utter shock. He was holding me tightly, as though he was afraid I would disappear. I gripped his shirt in my hands and pulled him towards me. My vision was growing cloudy and my grip weak as I once again lost consciousness.

{}o{}o{}

Warmth, I woke up to a glorious warmth. I was snuggled down into my bed and had a deliciously warm comforter thrown over me. My head was still pounding, but I felt considerable better as I slowly opened my eyes.

I was lying in Percy's old room in the burrow. It was dark outside but a lamp was burning in the corner to light up my room. I blinked slowly and let my eyes travel around the room. There were three chairs next to my bed, two of which were empty. Fred sat in one, his head in his hands.

"Fred?" I asked, my voice dry and cracked.

He lifted his head and snapped it in my direction, a look of relief washing over him, and through our bond. I nearly sighed in relief at the connection I hadn't felt in so long. He dove out of the chair grasping my hand and pulling it to his chest.

"Hermione!" He gasped, tears falling down his face. "I-I'm so sorry!" Tears started to fall down my face as I felt his sorrow wash through our bond.

"I'm sorry too!" I gasped, pulling him towards me so hard that he actually fell on top of me. I didn't complain though, I loved the feel of his weight on me. It made me feel safe, grounded, and warm.

"No 'Mione, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let that girl anywhere near me." He said as he held me in a hug, not taking the top of his body off me. I ignored him and kept right on talking.

"I just got so jealous. I felt a surge of happiness through our bond when she kissed you and I over reacted. I mean, I understand why it would excite you, she was pretty."

"Hermione." He said, stroking my back. "It wasn't the kiss that had me happy or excited. It was seeing you brush of Krum. I'd watched you from across the room. I told the stupid witch to buzz off and she got mad. She grabbed me and kissed me before I had a chance to push her away. I got rid of her the minute she kissed me and I told her to get loss again. I tried to find you but you'd already left. I shouldn't have snapped at you when I found you again. I didn't know you had seen me kiss her, I was worried because I couldn't sense you and you were obviously mad." My heart fluttered at his words and the butterflies took off in my stomach again.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called from the door. "Ron! She's up!" Fred sat up from me, but I didn't let go of him so I got pulled up with him. Which, unfortunately, caused my head to spin terrible. Fred caught me as I began to fall and gently lowered me back to the bed. I saw Harry run into the room and lower himself beside Fred, studying every inch of me. A thunder of footsteps came from the hallway and a moment later Ron and Ginny came pounding into the room.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, coming up on the other side of my bed. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so mad at you." His blue eyes were puffy and he looked as though he hadn't slept. I smiled at him and reached up to his shoulder, laying my hand on it gently.

"I forgive you, for everything." I put emphasis on the last words to let him know I meant more than just the fact we hadn't spoken. His eyes grew wide and a brilliant smile lit up his face, letting me know he had gotten my message.

I rolled my head back over and looked at Harry. His green eyes were wide and he looked like he was still not sure I was okay. I reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards me for a hug. He grabbed me gently, but firmly, taking a deep breath as we hugged.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" He whispered into my ear. I gripped his neck and nodded my head.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" I replied, tears falling down my cheek. We hugged for a long moment, no one else spoke.

Finally we both let go and leaned back, smiling at each other. He jerked his head towards Fred and grinned even wider.

"You should have seen Fred fight. He apparated to the middle of the pile and set off an explosion that knocked them all back!" I turned my head towards Fred, whose ears had turned a bright red.

"How on earth did you apparte there? They'd put up an anti-apparation charm." I said, my voice quiet and awestruck.

Fred lifted his eyebrows in surprise as Harry turned to face him as well.

"She's right, she tried to apparate us out of there and we couldn't leave."

"I don't know. I felt Hermione's terror, pain, and panic and I just apparated. I didn't even think about where I was going. I just apparated and then I was there." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair before looking at me. "I don't even know what spell I used. It was like my wand was acting of its own accord."

Harry got a wry grin and cocked his head. "But that's impossible, You mean that you did magic without meaning to; you reacted instinctively." He said, in a really good imitation of me. I remembered with horror and embarrassment that I had said that to him after he claimed his wand had gone off on Voldemort. Harry paused and then continued lowering his voice so that it was closer to Mr. Weasley. "When you're in a pressured situation you can produce magic you never dreamed of." He had an evil grin on as we all looked at him uncomfortably. After a moment he let out a laugh and continued.

"You know, I was actually right about that." He was smiling happily which helped us all relax. He turned his head back to Fred. "Maybe it had something to do with your bond?"

"Yeah, maybe that's why you could apparate in but they couldn't get out." Ginny said excitedly.

"Is there a way we could test that out?" Ron asked curiously. I looked over at him and got a big grin.

"Sure, would you mind Fred?" I asked softly. He got a big grin and nodded his head. "Okay, Harry, Ron, take Fred outside, I'll send Ginny out when I've got the anti-apparation spell up."

The three of them got up and left the room. The minute they shut the door Ginny turned to me with wide eyes.

"Merlin! You should have seen how upset he was when he brought you here! I thought he was going to go back there and kill those men! George, Harry, and Ron actually had to hold him down so I could snatch his wand away." She looked out the window where Fred had gone to wait before turning back to me. "It took mum reminding him that you need him for him to calm down." My heart froze in my chest and I remembered the fire in his eyes when he grabbed hold of me at the Shrieking Shack. It thrilled me to think he had gotten that worried about me, but my mind was going into overdrive with all the new information.

"Go on and cast the spell, I'll go and get them." Ginny said when she noticed me zoning out. I nodded my head and gripped my wand. I cast the spell and Ginny went to get the others.

_A/N: I am so sorry about taking so long to update! Harry is the official winner, thanks for all your opinions! I am so sorry about the whole Auror thing, I'm going to go back through and fix that. Kudoo's to everyone who caught the whole distance thing, I'm going to explain that later :)_


	28. Chapter 28

I would like to say I waited quietly while Ginny went to get Fred. But in truth, I was a nervous wreck. I was fidgeting with my hair, straightening my nightgown, and wishing I'd worn some makeup. I heard the door to the burrow shut and I knew it would just be a minute before Fred came upstairs.

What would I say when he came back? What would I do? He'd saved me and Harry from those Death Eaters, he'd not betrayed me with those witches. Oh my God, I'd slapped him! Tears welled up in my eyes as I was filled with shame. I'd slapped him when he'd really not done anything.

CRACK!

Fred Weasley appeared in my room, and promptly fell down as he slipped on an article of clothing. I yelped and gripped my wand before I remembered that Fred was supposed to try and apparate into the room.

He'd apparated into the room.

He'd broken the spell.

I stared at him as he regained his footing. He looked up at me and smiled broadly until he noticed my tears. "Mione!" He exclaimed, making his way over to me. He grabbed my shoulders, bending his head to look into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, my tears still falling. He squeezed me to him and gave a tense little laugh.

"Didn't we already cover the whole 'sorry' thing?"

I laughed wetly and shook my head. "Don't be like that. I hit you, I'm so sorry I was so terrible."

"Mione, stop it. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm not mad, so don't beat yourself up."

"Why do you all call me by that?" I asked. I'd always wondered why they called me that. Not that I minded, I'd always liked it.

"Oh," Fred said. He moved so that his arms were resting on the bed, but he was still looking at me.

"Uhm, I don't know why Ron did; he probably was just too lazy to say 'Hermione' all the time."

"I'll buy that. But why did you call me it? I don't mind, I'm just curious."

"Promise you won't jinx me?" His voice was small and unsure. I smiled encouragingly and nodded my head.

"I like the way it sounds 'Mione' like My-own." He was now blushing furiously and determinedly avoiding my eyes. Which was a good thing because they'd just filled with tears.

"Oh." I whispered. He looked up at me, probably thinking I was going to slap him but I just grabbed him in a back breaking hug. "That is quite possible, the absolute sweetest thing I have ever heard." I whispered in his ears. He shivered next to me and hugged me back. I pulled back and grabbed his lips in a kiss. A faint pop sounded in my ears and I broke it looking at him in surprise.

"Did it work?" Voices called from the stairs, which were thundering under three pairs of feet. Fred and I broke apart and he quickly got up, sitting beside me on the bed.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stormed into the room. They skidded to a stop right in front of the bed and got a huge grin. "Wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"Yep, I'm pretty awesome!" Fred said. I laughed and gently shoved him. He laughed back and pretty soon we all were. Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat on the bed across from me and we began to talk about what we were going to do for careers. We'd all decided not to return to Hogwarts, but weren't sure about what we would actually do.

However, I was really paying very little attention to what the conversation was about. Fred had laid his hand behind me and had slowly inched it forward so it was resting on my hip. His hand was under the cover, so no one else could see it. He'd inched my shirt up a slight bit and was slowly rubbing circles on my hip. The small contact had completely distracted me and I was having to fight hard not to moan. I don't know why his touch was affecting me so much, all I know was that his touch was igniting a fire within me and leaving a trail of flames where he trailed his fingers.

"Hermione? You alright?" Ron asked suddenly. I shook my head and realized I had closed my eyes, leaning into Fred. I blushed slightly, clearing my throat.

"Oh, I'm fine." I answered, determinedly avoided Fred's eyes, but Ginny caught mine. She looked pointedly at my hip where she could see the faint outline of Fred's hand on my hip. Ron, Fred and Harry went back to discussing the cons of being and Auror and were no longer looking at us. I gave Ginny a desperate look and she laughed.

"What's so funny Ginny?" Fred asked slyly. He moved his hand from my hip and laid it on my thigh. My breath hitched at that and that drew Harry's attention back to me.

"Am I missing something?" He asked, eyeing me and Ginny suspiciously. Ginny snorted at that and shook her head.

"It's a girl thing." She paused for a moment and smiled disarmingly at Harry. "You guys should probably go get ready for dinner, Mum said it will be ready soon." Harry smiled at Ginny and nodded his head, grabbing Ron on the way out. Fred gave me an evil smile before climbing off the bed. The minute he shut the door Ginny turned to me, laughing girlishly.

"Oh my Merlin, that was so cute!" She laughed all the harder as I just glared at her.

"It was not!" I whispered fiercely. She nodded her head that it was, unable to talk for laughing. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Ginny?" I asked, she stopped laughing after a moment and sat up, eyes bright.

"Yes?"

"Would you help me get him back?"

She gave a truly wicked grin that reminded me so much of her brother it was scary. "Oh yes."

We went downstairs a few minutes later, a plan in place. I walked up to the table with Ginny beside me. She went to the right and sat beside Harry, and I went to the left. I walked up behind Fred and gently trailed my fingers along his neck as I sat down, smiling wickedly when I felt him shiver against me. A slight feeling of desire coursed through our 'bond' as I settled down next to him and acted like nothing had happened, not even meeting him with my eyes. Mrs. Weasley passed me the rolls and I grabbed them, setting them down between Fred and me. He was talking to George about something, and wasn't looking as he reached to grab the roll. I smiled inwardly and reached for the same roll. Our hands touched for an instant before I moved my hand to another roll. I could feel his surprise and delight through the bond and it just made me more determined.

I looked over and started talking to Ginny about going shopping tomorrow for dresses. She was agreeing, but I wasn't really paying attention. I had slipped my foot out of my shoe. I wasn't wearing any socks, so I was now barefoot. I'd decided to wear shorts as well, so my leg was bare. I gently moved my foot over and rubbed his leg with my foot. He let out a surprised hiss which he quickly turned into a cough. He whipped his head around to look at me but I was still talking to Ginny. I could now definitely feel desire coursing through our bond, and it was starting to have an effect on me. I swallowed my potatoes thickly and forced myself to focus. I dropped my hand under the table, placing my napkin on my lap as an excuse. I reached over and laid my hand on his knee, while I slowly drew his robe up.

I could feel him tense up beside me and heard him stutter in his conversation with George. I continued to inch his robe up, ignoring his glances. I finally got it up high enough and slipped my hand under it. He'd worn shorts, so his knee was bare. I rubbed circles on his skin, just like he had done to me, never breaking my conversation. A minute later I slowly inched my hand up, pulling his shorts up a slight bit. I was having to fight to keep from blushing, but I was having a very good time. Fred had stopped talking and was focusing on eating all his supper as quickly as he could. I stopped my hand about half way up his leg and started to brush my fingers from one end to the other, in long sensual strokes.

"Fred, are you alright dear?" I had to keep myself from laughing as Mrs. Weasley questioned Fred. He nodded his rather flushed face in a tense motion.

"Fine mum, just a little hot." She accepted his answer and lowered her head back to her food. I felt Fred's eyes on me but I continued to ignore him. Then I felt his hand grab mine, and forcefully put it back on my lap. I looked over and smiled sweetly at him. He was quite flushed and looked like he was having trouble not breathing heavily, but it was his eyes that held mine, they were dark with desire, and it stole my breath.

George must have sensed what was going on with his brother because he drew every ones attention to himself by telling some sort of joke. I blinked and forced myself to look away.

"Thanks for dinner mum." Fred said a minute later. He gave George a quick look and then headed outside.

"What are you two planning?" Mrs. Weasley asked instantly. I stifled a laugh and looked over at Ginny who also appeared to be biting back a laugh.

"Nothing Mum, I swear." George said, crossing his heart with his hand. Mrs. Weasley turned her gaze to me and looked worry. "It's not something to do with the bond is it?" I nearly cracked at that. I somehow managed to remain composed as I frantically shook my head no. Ginny spoke up saving me.

"I think he was just warm. Harry, do you think blue flowers of yellow flowers would look nicer for my bouquet?" Mrs. Weasley quickly put her opinion in, completely forgetting that she had been worried about Fred. I had finished so I stood up and went to go find Fred.

I walked out into the dark towards my favorite tree. Fred was no where in sight and it was slightly alarming.

"Fred?" I called once I reached my tree. I heard a noise above me and I nearly screamed when Fred jumped down to me. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a heated kiss.

"What were you doing?" He gasped once he let me go. I was flushed and feeling really warm.

He didn't give me a chance to respond though before he reclaimed my lips. He pulled my waist to him and slowly walked me back until my back was to the tree. He raised one hand from my hip and placed it on the tree; he raised his other hand and buried it in my hair. I finally stopped letting my hand sit lamely by side and raised them to his neck. I locked my hands around his neck and leaned up into him deepening the kiss.

I'd never loss myself so much in a kiss. I couldn't think, everything was just warmth, and joy and something I couldn't identify. Both of our emotions flowed through the bond, heightening the others emotions and driving us to press together harder, to deepen the kiss even more. If I didn't have to breathe I would never have broke that kiss.

Unfortunately I did, so I broke it. I gasped heavily for breath and looked at Fred in shock. He was looking just as winded and surprised.

_A/N: Wow! I can hardly believe it! A hundred and six reviews! You guys are the greatest! I'm having a ton of fun with this story and y'all our making it all the better. Please Read and Review! _


	29. Chapter 29

We lay by the lake watching the stars. Fred had taken me over there when he heard the sounds of someone coming. He was lying on his back with one arm under his head, the other arm he had wrapped around me. I was lying on my side, leaning into him, basking in the warmth and safety I felt in his arms.

"What's your favorite constellation?" I asked him suddenly. I had started to feel drowsy, but I didn't want to fall asleep quite yet.

"Gemini, the twins." He laughed and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I like that even the stars have pranksters."

That caused me to laugh. It amazed me how much Fred had gotten me to do that. Looking back, I had done that precious few times since I joined Hogwarts. It was probably because I had spent so much of my time trying to bring down Voldemort that I felt laughing was a waste of time.

"What's yours?" He asked once I quieted.

"Ursa Major, the great bear." I answered, a little embarrassed. "I love the idea of having a giant teddy bear that I can see no matter where I am." He didn't answer right away, rubbing my arm instead.

"Can I ask you a question 'Mione?" He asked softly. I smiled to myself and snuggled in closer to him.

"You just did, but I'll let you ask another."

"Are you a virgin?" His voice was soft, and slightly nervous.

I stiffened, suddenly all too aware of how close I was to Fred. I immediately made to sit up but Fred tightened his grip.

"Come on 'Mione, you know we both need to know." His voice was still soft, but it was reassuring. I sighed and tried to relax against his side.

"I'm a virgin Fred. Did you really have to ask?" I heard him release a sigh of relief as he began to rub my arm again.

"Yes, I had to. I'd hoped that would be your answer, but that was not something I was willing to guess at."

I waited a moment in silence. "Well?" I finally asked.

"Yes?" He said encouragingly. I sighed and looked up at his face. His eyes were bright and he looked calm. I know my cheeks were bright red and I probably looked ready to bolt.

"Are you really going to make me ask it?" My voice had gone slightly pleading, but I truly did not care at that moment. He got a wicked grin and nodded his head.

"Fine," I lowered my gaze to his firm chest and spoke so fast my words came out in a jumble.

"Have you ever had sex?"

He laughed at how nervous I sounded and squeezed me to him.

"No." I probably insulted him with how terribly shocked I looked. My head bolted up and I stared at him with disbelief.

"Really?" I asked. Would he joke about something as serious as that?

He laughed softy and stared into my eyes. "Yes 'Mione, I am serious. I have never had sex. Contrary to the image George and I may give off, we are not that big of players." I dropped my gaze from his and started running my hand along the patterns on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, it just surprised me. Do you mind my asking why?" It was rude, and probably insensitive, but I knew that Fred wasn't a virgin from lack of interest. Any girl in the school would have gladly shagged him, including slytherins.

"I fell head over heels for a girl who would never want me. Still, I couldn't do it while there was still hope she might notice me. She was kind of a traditional girl, and I didn't want to do anything to potentially ruin things with her." He sighed happily and looked back up at the stars.

"Guess we both have the sign of Virgo."

"Do I even want to know what you two were talking about?" I yelped at the new voice and grabbed my wand from my side. Fred grabbed my arm before I could cast any spell though.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, laughing. "Don't hex my twin!" He turned his head from me and looked over at George with a big grin.

"Haven't you learned? You need to announce yourself before you get in firing range!" He laughed at the end as he sat up, pulling me up with him gently. I was blushing furiously as I looked up at George. He walked up to us and sat down, a big grin on his face.

"What," He said, trying to look serious. "Did you do to him during supper?" I buried my head in my hands to cover my rising blush. Laughing still despite my immense humiliation.

"Oi!" Fred said, looking down at me. "That's right! Why did you torture me like that?"

I opened my fingers so I could peer through them at him. "Payback." I said, though it came out a little muffled because of my hands.

"Did my teasing touch bother you that much earlier?" He asked, looking surprised. I lowered my hands and glared at him.

"Of course! Couldn't you sense it?" He grinned again and nodded his head.

"I wasn't sure it was as bad as I thought though."

"Do you know how weird you sound?" George asked looking at us like he thought we were crazy. Fred and I looked at each other before glancing back at him.

"No."

George laughed and just shook his head. "You two are crazy."

Fred smirked and quickly replied. "But I'm still the better looking twin."

"I'm the cuter."

"I'm the older."

"I'm the funnier."

"I'm the smarter."

"I'm the smartest." I cut in. They both stopped talking and looked at me before breaking into a large grin.

"And you're getting to be one of us."

What a scary thought.

{}o{}o{}

I woke up to the sound of a psychotic bird out my window. I stretched cat like and sat up in bed. I looked over to the bed beside mine and saw that Ginny was still asleep. My mind flashed back to my less than pleasant awakening a few days ago and I got a truly evil grin on my face.

I quietly laid my covers back again and drew my feet out from underneath them, setting them softly on the floor. I then slowly climbed off the bed, inching my way towards her bed. I paused in front of her bed, and then leap up into the air and on her bed. She yelped and I began to tickle her sides, laughing manically as I did.

"St-st-stop!" She called out through her laughs. I gave no sign of letting up, redoubling my attack instead.

"Harry!" She cried out desperately. I went for her ribs, tickling them with complete abandon.

The door to our room flew open and Harry came running in, Ron right on his heels.

"What is it?" He questioned worriedly. He saw me straddling Ginny with my hands outstretched and he just laughed. His entrance caught me by surprise and I froze. Ginny took full advantage of the situation and hit me with one of her pillows, knocking me to the ground. I sat up quickly and grabbed her other pillow, bringing it around to attack her. She hopped off the bed and we began a war.

Ron got a mischievous grin on his face and tip toed to my bed, grabbing a pillow off of it. He then snuck back up behind Harry who was watching Ginny and I whack each other with obvious interest. Ron pulled back the pillow and then let it fly; hitting Harry squarely on the back of his head in a blow that would have knocked his glasses off if he didn't use a sticking charm on them. He ducked down avoiding another blow and ran to my bed grabbing the other pillow. Pretty soon we were all whacking each other, our laughter and feathers filling the air.

Ten minutes later our pillows were completely ruined and we were all covered in duck down. Someone was running up the stairs to our room, no doubt alarmed by our laughter.

Mrs. Weasley burst open the door and stared down at us.

"What on earth have you been doing?" She exclaimed as she stepped in the room. Her eyes swept over us and the feathers everywhere before they narrowed. I quickly gripped my wand and murmured a cleaning and repairing spell. The room straightened itself and the pillows repaired themselves. Mrs. Weasley's eyes shot to me and a small smile shone in her eyes.

"Breakfast is waiting for you all down stairs, why don't you go eat it before it gets cold?" Every one nodded their heads and left the room quickly, no doubt fearing to receive Mrs. Weasley's wrath. I was at the end of the line when Mrs. Weasley pulled me aside.

"Hermione dear, have you bought your dress yet?" She asked kindly. My hand flew to my mouth as I let out a surprised gasp.

"Oh my god, I haven't even looked at any yet!" I squeaked. She smiled sweetly and patted my arm reassuringly.

"Not to worry dear, Ginny and I can take you out this afternoon. It shouldn't take more than a day for Madam Malkin to make the alterations."

Thank Merlin for magic. If this had been the muggle world I would have been in deep trouble. I nodded my head eagerly and thanked her for taking me. She smiled happily and told me to hurry down stairs before my breakfast grew cold.

Everyone ate a quick breakfast of pancakes and bacon before Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and I flooed over to Diagon Alley.

We went into the robe shop and were lead to a room I'd never been in before. It was filled with beautiful fabrics, and books upon books of wedding gowns. I instantly fell in love with a long white one, covered in a soft lace. It had bare shoulders and lace sleeves that were loose and fell airly around my arms. The dress had a long train on it, but was not so long that I would need someone to carry it. I chose a dark green bridesmaid dress for Ginny, it was truly lovely with her hair and brought out the dark green highlights in her brown eyes. I smiled to myself when I thought about what Harry would think in of her in her gown.

Once we were done shopping Mrs. Weasley returned home to the Burrow, but Ginny and I continued to walk around. We came upon Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and I got an idea.

"Ginny, would you mind stopping in here real quick and then heading to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?"

She stared at me for a moment before raising her eyebrows. "No, I wouldn't mind." I smiled gratefully and we walked into the sweet shop. A few minutes later, and a few galleons lighter and we left. I was caring a magically enlarged bag and Ginny was holding a lollipop. We fought our way through the crowded streets, ignoring the salesmen and admiring gazes of passer bys. We finally found our way to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and entered the shop, coughing as the distinct smell of gunpowder filled the air.

_A/N: I rather like this chapter, but I'm curious about your thoughts on it. Was anything unrealistic or OOC? Thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review!_


	30. Chapter 30

We entered the store warily, bringing our free hands up to cover our noses from the stench. There were quite a few people looking around the store, picking up items and buying things despite the smell. I looked at Ginny curiously and she just shrugged her shoulders. We made our way through the aisles until we came to the cash register. Verity was checking somonee out and smiled brightly when she saw us.

"Hey guys! Fred and George are in the backroom. They're working on new products, I think one of them went wrong." She scrunched up her nose to indicate the stench. We laughed and nodded our heads before continuing into the backroom.

There were two bookshelves filled with books, all of which looked like they had been read a thousand times. To the side of them was a box full of what looked like trash, lots of brightly colored items and interesting textures stuck out of it. By that were three cabinets, the doors of which were opened to display all sorts of interesting looking potions, ingredients, and tools. There were several cauldrons with boiling liquids inside, and in the center of the room was an immense table, where two redheaded Weasley twins sat.

George looked up first and got a big grin when he saw the two of us headed towards them. Fred was sitting in front of him with his back to us so he didn't see us.

"Oi, Fred, we've got visitors." Fred lifted his head and turned towards me, a smiling lighting his handsome face when he saw me.

"Hey 'Mione!" He saw my bag and read the logo on it and his eyes lit up just like a childs. He looked at me eagerly as I brought the bag over and sat it between us on the table. I sat next to him and Ginny sat next to George, giving him a quick hug.

I opened the bag and grabbed out a chocolate Frog, opening it slowly. Fred looked at me and stuck his lip out, pouting pathetically. I laughed and reached back in the bag. I grabbed a box of Jelly Slugs and handed it George, trying to not laugh at Fred's annoyed expression.

"Here you go George, Ginny said they were your favorite." George got a big grin and grabbed the bag of slugs, ripping it open and grabbing one of the candies. I turned back to Fred and smiled at him, he was looking worried.

"Oh," I said reaching into the bag. "Here you go." I handed him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. His face practically glowed as he ripped the top of and grabbed a handful. He sorted through the flavors until he came across a bright pink and green one. He popped it in his mouth and made a show of sucking it.

"Strawberry Kiwi, my favorite one." He explained after I looked at him curiously.

I nodded my head and grabbed my frog before he hopped off the table. I broke him up, feeling slightly guilty as I did so. I know there not real frogs, but still, they do look real. I ate two other frogs before looking at my cards. I laid the golden colored box down and I picked up the card and looked at it.

A familiar black haired boy smiled up at me from the card, his hair sticking up and a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead. My hands froze and my eyes quickly scanned the text.

_Harry Potter: the first wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort in 1998. He is also noted for saving the Philosophers Stone in 1991; Closing the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992; being the fourth, and youngest Triwizard Champion in 1994; and being one in a group of six that helped keep a dangerous prophecy from Voldemort in 1995._

Great Merlin's beard! Harry was on a Chocolate Frog Card!

"Guys!" I exclaimed, startling everyone. They raised their heads from their various sweets and looked at me curiously.

I laid the card down and pointed excitedly, rambling really fast about the card.

"It's Harry!" Ginny squeaked, grabbing the card. I nodded my head excitedly and quickly picked up the other cards.

The second one featured a grinning Ron who was waving up at me, looking like he had won the quidditch world cup.

_Ronald Weasley: Most famous for helping Harry Potter in his defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort in 1998. He is also noted for his help in saving the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort in 1991, his aid in closing the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in 1992, and being one of a group of six that helped keep a dangerous prophecy from Voldemort in 1995._

I gasped in surprise and quickly showed the card to Fred. He laughed in amazement and showed it George saying, "This will be the coolest thing to Ron. Who cares that he beat Voldemort, he got a Chocolate Frog Card!"

I picked up the last card and looked at it happily. An all too familiar bushy haired girl smiled up at me and waved. My mouth dropped as I read my description.

_Hermione Granger: Most famous for helping Harry Potter in his defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort in was the brightest witch of her age and formed the organization SPEW. Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare. She is also noted for her help in saving the Philosophers Stone from Voldemort in 1991 and being one of a group of six that helped keep a dangerous prophecy from Voldemort in 1995._

"Merlin!" I squeaked. Fred looked up from Harry's card and snatched the card from me. He looked at it for a second before grinning widely.

"Congratulations 'Mione!"

I gaped at him as I stared at my card.

"This is so cool!" Ginny squealed as she grabbed the three cards. George looked at them all and laughed happily. "My brother is on a Chocolate Frog Cad!"

{}o{}o{}

Ginny and I spent another hour with Fred and George, helping them with a few different ideas. One was a twist on the muggle finger trap. You'd stick your finger in and it would enlarge to grab you hold hand. Another was a trick broom. It had a sticking charm on it so that when you sat on it you couldn't get off.

Once we left the shop we flooed back to the Burrow in search of Ron and Harry. We found them in the living room playing with Teddy. He had grown quite a bit since I had seen him last. He was sitting next to Harry with a big grin, his nose abnormally long and his hair a bright bubble gum pink, the exact shade his mother so loved to do. Harry had laid Arnold on the floor and was letting him play with him, and he was giggling happily, and loudly. There's nothing quite so cute as a happy baby. The site of him bouncing on the floor mimicking the sounds Arnold made and then laughing at it stirred a longing in my heart and made me long for the day when I could hold my own children. I briefly thought of Fred and wondered if he would want children as soon as I did. Not that he had much choice, we had to have a child within three years.

Harry looked up from the floor and smiled at us, laughing at Teddy as he turned his hair to match Arnold's fur. Ginny and I sat between Ron and Harry and grabbed Teddy in a quick hug before letting him play with the perky pygmy puff again.

"Guess what I got." I told Harry and Ron they looked at me curiously and raised their eyebrows.

"What?" They said together. I smiled and handed them both a chocolate frog. Ron grinned happily and immediately set to opening his. They were his absolute favorite treat and he could never get enough of them. Harry looked at me quizzically before he opened his. Both ate the frogs head off before picking up there cards.

Harry's eyes grew big and he swallowed his frog quickly looking up at me in utter surprise. I nodded my head excitedly and turned to look at Ron. He was picking up his card and looking at it. He blinked twice and then started choking on his frog. Harry pounded him on the back and a moment later he'd recovered.

"Blimey!" he gasped his eyes bright with excitement. "We've got a chocolate frog card!" He squeezed the card to his chest and closed his eye.

"This is the best moment of my life!" He exclaimed. He got a even bigger grin and hopped up from his seat and ran into the kitchen calling his mom. Harry looked back at me and let out a happy laugh. I joined in and showed him my card.

"Now we'll be famous!" I said laughing. He just shook his head and stared at his card.

"Oh Lord, they're going to be able to recognize me even better now." He said, and then he got a wicked grin.

"You too now, you're going to have people recognizing you and calling your name."

Ron came back in the room positively glowing, with Mrs. Weasley in tow. She was smiling brightly and looked excited.

"You've got to see their cards too mum." He said, grabbing Harry's and my cards and handing them to his mom. He smiled widely and looked back at us.

"We'll have to frame these!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. I laughed happily and picked Teddy back up in a hug.

A loud bang sounded on the window and as I was nearest I hopped up and went to open it. A large tawny owl flew in the room and landed on the table. I went up to it and grabbed the letter off its leg. It stretched it's wings and took off back out the window. I looked at the letter and checked the name scrawled on the front.

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Who would be writing me a letter. I looked at who it was from and my heart froze.

_From the department of magical law enforcement_.

I ripped the envelope open and pulled out its contents.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Ago Redimio Charm at fifteen minutes past four the evening of May 5th._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Restriction of Dark Magic has resulted in a call for your immediate arrest. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand and escort you to a holding cell until the evening of May 20th, when your hearing shall be held._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic._

I felt the edges of a panic attack come on as I dropped the envelope to the floor. My hand started to shake and I couldn't move. They had found out, and they were going to arrest me, and destroy my wand! Harry came up beside me and caught me before I fell to the floor. My legs had completely given out from under me. I could feel my heart quicken, each beat quicker and more painful. A roar filled my ears and I was shaking uncontrollably. I was barely aware of a loud crack, and then I was pulled out of Harry's arms. Someone had taken the letter from my hands, and was reading it aloud, but I was only aware of the wizard whose arms I was lying in. I could smell Fred's distinct sense, and his touch and smell helped calm my nerves ever so slightly. He was rocking me back and forth, talking to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. I don't know what they were saying, but I could hear Teddy crying in the background. Gradually I became more aware of my surroundings, like I was awakening from a dream. Fred was still holding me tight and discussing some sort of plan with Harry.

"Okay, I'll take her to our safe house. George will join me and we'll keep her safe. When Dad finds out more info squeeze the Galleon three consecutive times. Until then, don't make any contact. We'll let you know if anything happens. We'll contact you."

Harry was standing right in front of me with a worried look on his handsome face. He nodded his head tensely before turning back to me.

"Hermione, everything will be okay. We won't let them take your wand." I nodded my head dumbly and he grabbed me in a bone breaking hug. Ron joined in half a second later and I squeezed them with what little strength I had left. Ginny came up after they let go and squeezed me so tight that she popped my back.

Mrs. Weasley, who was holding the crying Teddy, told us to be careful. Fred nodded his head and grabbed me, and my wand. Then he twisted into the air and I felt the crushing sense of appartation.

_A/N: And the plot thickens! Thanks for the feedback for last chapter, Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review!_


	31. Chapter 31

I landed in a dark room and promptly fell down. I'd lost all my strength and couldn't think. Now that my mind had caught up with what was happening it was repeating that un-helpful strain it had started when Harry and I were being attacked again.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Fred grabbed me off the ground with strong, warm, arms and pulled me into a secure hug. I wrapped my arms against his neck and shook like a leaf. He moved his arms and lifted me up bridal style and took me to a couch. He laid me down upon it and wrapped a blanket securely around my trembling shoulders. He walked away into the dark with his wand firmly held in his grip, leaving my sight. I was so scared and panicked that I just began to cry. Hot tears poured down my cheeks and onto the blanket. I drew my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them, wrapping my arms around my legs. My hair fell around my face, blocking everything from my view and leaving me in utter darkness.

I heard a squeak, probably from a floor board, and then Fred was by my side again. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped the blanket around us, holding me tight against him. He started to rock me back and forth. He held me to his chest and gently began to hum an old lullaby, one my mom used to sing to me. His voice was beautiful and the sound calmed me a lot.

I finally relaxed against him and my tears stilled. He gently lifted my chin and looked at my eyes. His were tender and full of compassion.

"It's alright 'Mione, they can't find us here." He said softly. I sniffed and lowered my gaze, ashamed suddenly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice breaking. He lifted my chin again and made me look him in the eyes.

"What in Merlin's name for?"

"For causing so much trouble, for breaking down so badly." He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. Our bond reverberated his feeling of protectiveness and care.

"'Mione, I can't believe how silly you are. The idiots at the ministry try to break your wand and _arrest_ you and you're apologizing to me for having a little bit of a breakdown? The way I see it you have the right to have a few year's worth of breakdowns." I snuggled against him and wrapped my arms around his chest, loving the feeling of being held, of being protected. I think I've more than proved I can take care of myself, but honestly, it was so nice to know I didn't have to. To know that some one big and strong was able, and more than willing to protect me.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked, comfortable against his side.

"Way I hear it, every one but you has had a break down. Harry had the whole the-entire-world-is-against-me-even-though-I've-got-lots-of-loyal-friends breakdown in fifth year. Ron had the I'm-misunderstood-and-under-appreciated breakdown last year. George and I had the get-out-of-Hogwarts-or-bust sort of breakdown. Percy flat out left our family in his breakdown. I think it is long past your turn for a break down. I also think you had the best reason for one. I mean, you saved my effing life and the ministry wants to break your wand for it." He paused and I could feel him sigh.

"If anything they should snap my wand." I laughed lightly against him and nuzzled my cheek against his strong chest.

"I'd like to see them try. They'd probably go crawling back to the ministry with purple warts, green hair, blue skin, and tentacles."

He laughed at my description, which is what I'd wanted. I was tired of crying, I was tired of sadness. I'd had enough of that in the last seven years to last me a lifetime. I looked up at him and gave him a quick, tender kiss on the lips. I pulled back after a moment and laid my head back down on his chest, not missing the happy way he was smiling.

We sat like that for a while, I don't know how long, but it was nice. The room was warm and cozy. Fred had magically lit a fire in the fire place and it's flames bathed the room in a warm glow. I was beginning to doze off against Fred when I heard a knock. Fred stiffened against me and gently moved me off his lap. I forced myself to wake up and pay attention. Fred stood up from the couch and withdrew his wand, a determined look on his face. He headed for the door and leaned against it.

"Who's there?" He asked. A nearly identical voice answered in return.

"George."

"Prove it, what's my boggart?" He asked. I tilted my head curiously and waited for the answer.

The reply was softly spoken and sounded caring. "Used to be of Ginny dying in the Chamber of Secrets, but last year it changed to an image of me bleeding to death." I blinked my eyes hard to keep any tears from leaking out at that. I'd always known Fred was loyal to his family, but learning that just made him a little bit greater in my eyes.

Fred opened the door and pulled his twin into a tight, desperate embrace. A burst of cold air blew into the room, chilling me and causing me to pull the blanket tighter around me. George pulled his twin further into the house and shut the door, locking the cold outside.

Fred finally dropped his arms and looked at his twin. He was covered in snow and dressed in a warm sweater, a knit hat, and Gryffindor scarf. He was grinning broadly and had started to take off his winter wear.

"Where exactly are we Fred?" I asked curiously, looking at George with interest.

The twins looked at each other briefly before saying together. "Probably better you don't know."

I smiled, accepting there answer, I probably really didn't want to. I stood from the couch, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

"Where's the kitchen?" I asked curiously. Fred pointed to a doorway right behind the couch and I smiled my thanks at him.

I turned around and headed towards, the kitchen, checking my watch as I went. It was six 'o clock, plenty late enough to begin dinner. It was a simple enough kitchen. A stove stood in the center of the room, with a counter against the far wall, and a fridge on the left wall. To the right was a circular table with four chairs. I looked around the cabinets and found a stew pot. I grabbed it out and filled it with water, setting it to a boil on the stove. I then went into the pantry, which was hidden beside the fridge. After investigating what provisions they had, I grabbed out a box of spaghetti, two cans of tomatoes, several spices, and a can of mushrooms. I poured the noodles into the water and let them start to cook. I grabbed a smaller pot out of the cabinet and set it on the stove. I poured the tomatoes and chilies into it and set it to simmer. I stirred some spices into it and let it warm while I waited for the noodles.

I've always loved cooking, it was something my mom, grandma and I used to do together. It always calms me down and helps me relax. I'm rather good at it too, but I never get much of a chance to use my skills. Potions is usually the nearest I get.

Once the noodles were almost done I popped some bread into the oven and let it get toasty. I then grabbed out three plates and set them at the table.

"Guy's!" I called, draining the noodles. "Dinner's ready!" I set the sauce and noodles on the table along with a basket of toast and sat down at one of the chairs. Both the twins came running into the room with a huge grin on.

"Smells great 'Mione." Fred said as he sat down beside me. George sat next to him and immediately began loading his plate up.

"Oi!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing at the bread. "Don't hog!" I laughed at the sight of the two of them fighting over my spaghetti sauce as I put some noodles on my plate. They were still battling over the sauce, so I sat up in my chair, leaned across the table and took it.

They looked at me in surprise as I ladled some of the sauce on my plate and then ladled some on each of their's.

"Why'd you do Fred first?" George said, pretending to tear up. Fred laughed and pulled me into a partial hug as I sat back down in my chair.

"Because she's my fiancé!" George shrugged his shoulders and proceed to mow through my spaghetti. I took a bite and watched Fred go for his first bite out of the corner of my eye. He grabbed a forkful of noodles and sauce and brought it up to his mouth. He chewed it thoughtfully, his eyes growing wide.

"Merlin 'Mione! You're a grand cook!" He said, quickly taking another bite. I smiled happily and proceeded to enjoy my own dinner.

After a few minutes of silent, albeit enjoyable, eating. I asked a question.

"What exactly is the plan guys? I mean, I missed most of what you told Harry while we were at the Burrow."

They swallowed their bites and began to speak.

"First, to get you out of the Burrow to a place they wouldn't know." Fred started.

"Done." George said with a grin.

"Distract you."

"Done."

"Goof off."

"In progress."

"Get your help with some of our products."

"Not done."

"Snog." Fred finished with a suggestive wink that caused me to blush.

"Never finished." George said with a large grin. I laughed at both of them and just shook my head.

"You two are crazy." I said, picking my fork back up.

"And proud of it!" They both exclaimed together. We finished the rest of supper, making light conversation. I told the two of them that they could do the dishes since I'd made supper. They agreed to grudgingly and I went into the living room to set up a game.

I had my hand on exploding snap, but then I remembered what my family always played when we went camping, Clue. I bet Fred and George would have a fun time with that game.

I set down the cards and grabbed a handful of potpourri of the table. I laid it out on the floor and began to transfigure the potpourri into the game board and pieces. Five minute later I had the game of Clue all set up.

I waited for the twins to finish the dishes, sitting on the floor with my back against the couch. I was twiddling with Professor Plum's piece when a terrible realization hit me.

I had no books


	32. Chapter 32

I felt slightly panicked by that thought. I had no books, I'd never gone anywhere without at least two! I suddenly had an overwhelming desire to read as I gripped the purple pawn in a choke hold.

"Okay!" Fred and George said together as they walked into the room. They had big grins and looked like trouble. I loosened my grip on the pawn and forced myself to take a breath. There was nothing to panic about, it was just a book. I forced myself not to worry, and reminded myself that I could retrieve all my books soon.

I smiled up at the twins and indicated that they sit down.

"Ooh!" George said, grabbing up several of the little pieces. "What's this?"

"Clue." I answered, prying the pieces out of his hands. "It's a muggle board game, one that I happen to love. I am going to teach you two to play it."

I quickly explained the game and we started playing. Fred and George were surprisingly good at it, and Fred ended up winning the first game. We played it five more times, each of us winning a total of two games.

It was eleven 'o clock by the time we put the game up.

"Guys?" I asked as I set the board game in a cabinet in the living room area. "What am I wearing tomorrow? I don't have any clothes." George raised his eyebrows in surprise while Fred smiled suggestively.

"What's wrong with nothing?"

I cocked my eyebrow and shook my head, fighting down a blush that insisted on rising to my cheeks. "Head out of the gutter Fred. Besides, it's far too cold." He laughed at that and nodded his head.

"Fair enough." He turned to George and raised an eyebrow. "You could go grab a few of her things at the Burrow, we promised Mum and Dad an update anyway." George agreed and stood, stretching as he did so. He grabbed his wand and told us he would be back in one hour.

"No snogging while I'm gone either or anything else for that matter!" He laughed at the scandalized look on my face and headed out the door into the chilly night air. Fred and I stood in silence for a moment before he shut the door. He turned around slowly, and looked at me with an anxious face. I looked at him curiously before walking up to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Fred? Is something wrong?" He shook his head and grabbed my hand, bringing it down to swing at his side. He smiled, though it was still not quite natural, and led me over to the couch.

I sat down next to him and unashamedly snuggled in to him, savoring his warmth. It was rather chilly in the room, despite the roaring fire, and I loved how he seemed to emanate a gentle heat. It would have been easier to just use a warming spell, but this was far more fun.

Still, Fred was sitting beside me stiffly, and I was worried that I was bothering him. I know he'd said lots of nice things to me, but I know I am not that pretty. Did he dislike having me lean on him? I'd hate to make him uncomfortable; I'd hate to make him feel awkward. My mind drifted off to the night after Charlie and Brianna's wedding as I straightened up and leaned back against the couch.

_"I fell head over heels for a girl who would never want me. Still, I couldn't do it while there was still hope she might notice me. She was kind of a traditional girl, and I didn't want to do anything to potentially ruin things with her."_

I had thought that was the sweetest thing a few nights ago, but now I was aware of what he was saying.

He loved someone, someone other than me. I was falling for Fred Weasley, and his heart belonged to someone else. I felt like a knife had gone through my heart as I sniffed. I really was just a book wormish know-it-all mudblood.

***Switching to Fred's Point of View***

I had never been more nervous in my life. George had just left me, and Hermione had just led me to the couch. She was snuggling against me, as though I was the most comfortable thing in the world, and it terrified me. I was falling madly in love with this woman, and I knew she didn't feel the same way about me. I had hoped my confession a few nights ago would give her a hint, but she hadn't caught on.

I fingered the contents of my robe pocket and fidgeted uncomfortably. George had agreed to be gone for an hour, which left me about fifty more minutes. I needed to get a move on. Hermione suddenly let out a defeated sigh and leaned away from me and into the couch. I looked over to see her close her eyes, and then form her tiny hands into fist. She gave a pathetic sounding sniff and I felt like killing myself. Had I caused her to be upset? I hated it when she was sad. I'd made a personal vow to see to it that she smiled more, and I had been doing a pretty good job of it.

Apparently not anymore.

I shifted in my seat and pulled her hands into mine, causing her brown eyes to open. She looked at our hands and then at me, a questioning look in her chocolate colored eyes.

I swallowed and pulled her back to me in a hug. "What's wrong 'Mione?" She stiffened next to me and I let her go. She leaned away from me and turned her head, wiping a tear from her eye.

"No-nothing." She lied unconvincingly. She was an absolute rubbish liar. I shook my head at her, my long ginger locks falling in my eyes. I brushed it away impatiently and shifted in my seat so I could see her better.

"It's obviously not nothing 'Mione, did I do something?"

"No." She said sighing, turning back to face me with her big brown eyes. There were still tears lingering in them.

"I just, I… It's really stupid." She finally said, looking down. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Mione, nothing you've ever done is stupid." She looked up at me surprisingly annoyed.

"That's just it!" She exclaimed. "I'm not perfect, so please stop pretending that I am."

I looked at her in surprise and lifted my eye brow. "Wow, been bothering you for a while 'Mione?" She looked worried at me and nodded her head. I grinned at her and just gripped her hand.

"Feel free to yell anything that's annoying you out. No one around here will hear, and I won't judge." I smiled mischievously. "So long as you don't judge me." She looked at me warily and didn't answer. I took a breath and smiled wickedly. I leaned back on the couch and faced the fire place, raising my voice to a high note.

"I'm sick of being told to grow up!" I yelled, causing Hermione to jump. I went on, smiling even wider when I saw her start to smile softly.

"I'm tired of being told that a joke shop is stupid! That George and I don't have any ambition! I'm not just a prankster, I actually have a personality! I make jokes because someone has too! I can actually be serious! I have feelings just like anyone else!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She laughed happily as I finished and she took on the same position I had and started to yell.

"I'm sick of being called a Know-it-all! I'm not just a perfect bookworm! I like to laugh! I break rules! I'm the voice of reason because I have to be, I have to because someone has to let Harry and Ron see logically! I'm not just a mudblood. Just because I'm Muggle-born doesn't mean I can't do anything! I can do really hard magic! I'm not just a brain; I have feelings like everyone else!" She yelled everything out, taking only two breaths. Her face was flushed by the end and she was grinning widely. I laughed happily and she joined in with me quickly.

Her hair was spread around the couch, covering it in a bushy brown halo. Her eyes were closed tight in joy, and her mouth was spread in a huge grin as she let out loud, carefree laughs. Her skin seemed to glow with health and happiness, and her cheeks were flushed. I'd never seen her look more beautiful. It honestly stole my breath away.

I took a deep breath and managed to find some of the courage that had seen me sorted in Gryffindor, and I got on the floor. I knelt on one knee and waited for her to stop laughing. She finally seemed to notice I had stopped laughing and she opened her eyes, taking in great gulps of air, chuckling happily. Her eyes sought me out and she grinned happily when she saw me.

"Thanks Fred, I needed that." I grinned widely and grabbed her hand. She sat upright and looked down at me curiously.

"Hermione, I don't want to insult you by actually asking you to marry me, I mean, I know you don't actually have a choice. But, I'd like to ask anyway." I reached into my robe pocket and withdrew the little black box I'd been carrying with me. I opened it slowly, avoiding her eyes as I let her see the ring. It was a silver band in the shape of an otter, with a single diamond at its center. It wasn't terribly big, as I didn't have that much money, but it wasn't small. Her eyes grew large as she looked at it and her mouth dropped to form an adorable 'O.' She blinked twice before looking back at me.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my wife?" My voice was slightly nervous, despite how very hard I had worked to make it otherwise. Her eyes grew even wider, though I don't know how, and she launched herself at me, tackling me to the ground in a flurry of robes. She hugged me tightly to herself and laughed happily as she released me.

"Yes I'll marry you Fred Weasley, I would have anyway." She was grinning widely and had a few tears running down her cheek, but they weren't sad tears now. I pulled the ring out of the box and gently slid it on to her trembling hand, my own shaking slightly. She pulled the hand up to her eyes and examined it in awe.

"This is really beautiful Fred!" She exclaimed, she ran her finger gently down the otter and smiled broadly. "I really love it." She looked up at me, her eyes bright.

"Thank you!" She then reached over and grabbed my cheeks, pulling me in for a hard kiss.

Merlin, no one kissed like her. I could kiss her forever, with only a few breaks to eat and breathe. I've kissed quite a few birds in my time, but none are even close to her.

She pulled back suddenly and glared at the door. I was a little dazed from the kiss, and didn't hear the knock until a few moments later.

Had it really already been an hour?

I got up off the floor with a flash of annoyance and went to the door.

"Whose there?" I questioned. George's voice replied.

"George."

I sighed, why did he always just answer? He knew he had to prove it. He did that just to annoy me.

"Prove it."

"Your favorite Every Flavor Bean is the exceptionally rare Strawberry Kiwi." I smiled despite myself and opened the door. George walked in laden with a suitcase and bedding.

"This should be everything we need."

_A/N: Okay, they're going to start discussing plans soon. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review! I love reading your ideas and thoughts, they make me happy and give me great inspiration!_


	33. Chapter 33

I got changed into my pajama's in the bathroom. I came out after brushing my teeth and pulling my hair back in a quick braid. Fred and George were animatedly discussing something, but to quietly for me to hear. I walked up to them and looked up curiously.

"What are you two up to?" I asked. They both turned around at the same time with identical grins.

"Discussing our sleeping options." They said together. I raised my eyebrows and cocked my head.

"Really?"

"Yes, see, we only have one bed." Fred said bracingly.

"and that small love seat." George added.

"Oh." I said, realizing what they meant. "That's okay, I'll just sleep on the couch."

They both looked at me in surprise and promptly began to object.

"No, really. It's alright." I said quieting them with my raised hand. "I can sleep on the couch just fine. It would be my honor, especially after all the trouble I've put you two through." I had walked past them up to the couch at this point and was laying a blanket on to it. I grabbed my wand out, ignoring there still ongoing protest and magically elongated it.

I turned back around with my hands on my hips and stared at the twins, daring them to contradict me. They both held up their hands in defeat and smiled.

"Alright Granger." George said, a big smile on his face. "You win." He then cocked his head and got an evil grin. "You know, you and Freddie could share the bed, it's nice and big." My cheeks heated up and I grabbed a pillow of the couch, chucking it at his already retreating back. Fred was laughing at my antics, and the fact that my pillow managed to hit its mark. I turned to him and smiled, my cheeks still warm. He was wearing red striped pajamas, and he looked really cute in them. I took a small, nervous step forward and he looked at me curiously.

"do you… could I, umm." I started nervously, unsure how to ask for what I wanted.

"Yes?" He asked, grinning now.

"Could I have a good night kiss?" He smiled broadly at that and took a step towards me, wrapping me in his arms before swooping down and claiming my lips with his. This kiss was far more tender and gentle than are earlier kisses and it thrilled me. He pulled back after a moment and smiled softly at me.

"Any time 'Mione."

{}o{}o{}

Ten minutes later I was sitting on my new 'bed' and was reading a book that George had so sweetly grabbed me. I had a blanket draped across my knees and was deep within my book. So I didn't hear George sneak back into the living room until he was right behind me. I squealed but somehow managed not to go berserk and jinx him. I must say, that made me quite proud.

"George Weasley!" I exclaimed, raising my hand to my chest while I laid my book beside me. "What do you want?" He laughed at my clear fright and sat next to me on my couch. I drew my legs up so he wouldn't sit on them and wrapped my arms around them.

He leaned back against the arm rest and sat facing me, an odd look on his normally happy face.

"I wanted to thank you." He said quietly, his voice choked by emotion. I lifted my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"What for?" He swallowed thickly before continuing.

"For saving Fred." His voice broke and a tear actually ran down his eye. My heart broke and I pulled him for a sisterly, comforting hug.

"You don't have to thank me George. I only did what I could." I said, letting him go a minute later.

"That may be, but you're still the one who saved him. I promise, I won't ever forget that. If you ever need any help, ever need a friend, ever need someone to talk to, I promise-no, I swear, I'll be there. Nothing I do could ever repay you for saving Fred, but I'll never forget it, and I'll never stop trying to repay you." My eyes filled with tears as he spoke and I gave him another hug.

"Thanks George. Truth is, I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have saved him. He's become really important to me." I looked over at the bedroom that I knew he was in and felt my heart give a painful lurch at the thought of what could have been.

George gave a small sniff and tried unsuccessfully to smile. "I know, he grows on you doesn't he?" I nodded my head tearfully. He sighed softly before patting the blanket. "Well, I've got to go, I just came to thank you." He leaned down and gave me one more hug before heading back to the bedroom. I watched him leave with a small smile.

Fred was alive, and I didn't have to think about what could have been. I could feel his contentment through our bond, a constant reminder that he was here, that he was mine.

I fell asleep with pleasant dreams of Fred.

{}o{}o{}

At some point in the night my pleasant dreams turned into vivid nightmares. I was being tortured by Bellatrix, but this time, instead of being at Malfoy manner, I was at Hogwarts. She kept Crucioing me and I had to watch, in pain, as Fred died, and the Harry died. I screamed out in my dreams, but no one heard.

I awoke terrified, crying my eyes out into my pillow. I gripped my blanket to my chest and tried to calm down, but the darkness overwhelmed me and I kept feeling the piercing pain, and kept seeing Harry and Fred's cold, dead faces.

I heard a door open but I didn't pay any attention, I was shaking with sorrow and fear. I hate that about nightmares. You can be perfectly fine, calm and collected and then Bam! You're a scared emotional mess.

Some one came up beside me and started to stroke my back. I heard Fred's soothing voice in my ear as he pulled me to him.

"Shh 'Mione, it's okay, it's okay." He said as he pulled me up. He sat where I had been lying down and then he laid me back down on his lap. I cried into his shirt for a few moments as he continued to stroke my hair.

He began to hum the same lullaby again. The feel of him holding me and his the sound of his voice softly humming the lullaby caused me to relax, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I was aware of was Fred brushing my bangs back and singing the words to the lullaby he so often hummed.

_Sleep my love and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night_

_Guardian angels God will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

_All through the night_

I woke up the next morning, feeling safe and secure. I opened my eye slowly before freezing.

Someone was lying next to me.

Memories of the night before came flooding back and I relaxed against Fred, turning over and studying his sleeping face.

He looked uncommonly handsome as he slept. Most men looked didn't look to cute when they slept, Ron always looked silly and Harry always looked wary. Fred's handsome face looked calm, when he slept. I had an urge to kiss his lips and wake him up, but I couldn't bring myself to wake him.

I slowly slipped off the couch and made my way to the kitchen, setting some water to boil. I made myself a small cup of and tea and began to make some pancake batter. Five minutes later I began to cook pancakes.

Less than five minutes later two very sleepy looking twins walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy heads!" I said cheerily as I served them up a platter of pancakes. I set another batch to cooking as they began to eat.

A little while later I had all the pancakes cooked and I sat down beside Fred. He was quiet as he chewed his pancakes. I could feel his anxiety through our bond, and I had a feeling I knew what was bothering him. I picked up my fork in my right hand and grabbed his hand with my left. He looked over at our hands with his eyes and a small smile lit his eyes. Good, I wanted him to know that I appreciated him coming to me last night and wasn't mad at him.

I ate my cakes happily and watched them devour there's with joy. It felt great to have some one appreciate my cooking skills.

Once we finished eating I took the boys in the living room and sat them down.

"We need to discuss the obvious problem." They raised their eyebrows and looked at me worriedly.

"What?" Fred asked, fear in his voice.

"How on earth are we going to get married in just three days?" Fred immediately relaxed, while George grinned.

"That is a good question." He said, laughing slightly.

"The way I understand it, I am now a fugitive, and I can not get married in the magical world. However, we have to have a magical marriage to complete our bond." They nodded their heads.

"So we have to find some way to bend the law to allow us to marry."

"I sense another plan coming on." Fred said, a mischievous smile forming on his lips.

"Basically, we need some one outside of the Ministry of Magic's realm that can help us." George said, stating the core problem. I nodded my head and stared at him. He just shook her head. "I've got nothing." He said after a moment. A crazy thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Fred?" I asked quickly. He looked over at me and blinked.

"Yes?"

"Does Fleur keep in contact with Madame Maxine?" He nodded his head, and then got a grin as he realized what I meant.

"You think that'll work?" He asked.

George tilted his head and looked at us. "Care filling me in?"

I looked at Fred and grinned. "Fred and I are going to be married in Paris."

_A/N: Here you go Mysteriouslife... I imagine nigthmares on that would keep you up quite a bit. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review! I love reading your ideas and thoughts, they make me happy and give me great inspiration!_

_The song Fred sings to her is 'All through the night' it's an old Lullaby my mom used to sing to me. To hear it you can go to this link (just take out the spaces)._

_http:/www .youtube .com/watch?v =ZFo8b9Dbc MM&feature=related_


	34. Chapter 34

"Paris?" George asked. He looked at Fred, clearly not understanding, and then his eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh!" He gasped, a smile now lighting up his face. "Paris!" He looked over at me and smiled. "You are brilliant Hermione!" I blushed and lowered my eyes.

"That way we can get married magically, but still avoid the Ministry of Magic!" Fred exclaimed.

We began planning immediately. Fred went to get Fleur, while George went to alert the rest of the family. I was left alone at the safe house, the location of which I still hadn't uncovered. I straightened up the rooms, washing the dishes and wiping the table. I swept the living room and dusted the shelves. I made the bed and straightened the dressers.

Two hours later the twins still weren't back. I was bored, and I had gotten quite sweaty cleaning the house so I decided to take a shower. Probably not the smartest thing to do concerning I was a wanted fugitive who might need to go on the run at any moment. Still, I took a long, hot shower and practically moaned in relief at the feel of the hot water against my sore, tired body. The constant stream of steamy water helped relax me, and I could feel the stress of the last few days leaving my body. I washed my hair, and body, savoring the clean feeling.

After a while I turned the luscious water off and wrapped myself in a towel. I grabbed my wand of the sink where I had left it and walked towards the bathroom door.

A faint squeak outside caused me to pause and nearly scream in fright. Holding my breath I leaned against the door and pressed my ear against the cold wood, focusing all my senses on what that noise was. I heard it again, slightly louder this time, and nearly panicked.

Some one else was in the house.

I felt like I was the victim in some horror film as I clutched the door knob desperately. I was in the bathroom with nothing but a towel on, and some burglar, or worse, was going through our cabin! I had to know who it was going through our stuff, but I didn't want to get caught.

What could I do?

Then, it hit me. A disillusionment charm. I could use that and he couldn't see me.

I raised my wand hastily and murmured the spell, watching as I disappeared. A moment later I took a small timid step forward and opened the bathroom door. I leaned around the door and looked outside, being careful not to make any noises as I did so. There were three figures in the living room, wearing black robes and gripping wands. The most disturbing thing though, was the insignia on the front of their robes.

The Ministry of Magic.

Once again I felt a surge of panic as I hastily closed the door. How had they found me? Where were Fred and George, what could I do to get out? I gripped my wand in worry and did the only thing I could think of. I focused on Fred and apparated.

I landed on sand, and not expecting it I fell down, my disillusionment spell having worn off due to the apparition. I gripped my towel to my skin and looked around in a panic. Fred was running towards me from Shell Cottage, a look of worry on his handsome face. I stood up as fast as I could and pulled him to me in a frantic hug.

"Fred!" I shrieked as he held me. "They found me, they found me! You have to warn George, he can't go back-he'll get caught!" I was crying now, from worry and relief. He pulled me against him tightly and told me I would be okay, that nothing bad was going to happen. He gripped me too him as I regained my composure, promising me that George was okay. He held me with one hand and raised his wand with the other.

"Expecto Patronum!" He bellowed, the silvery light burst from his wand in the shape of a fox. It bounded across the sand and disappeared in the distance. I watched it leave with a distinct feeling of relief. He was warning George, he wouldn't get in trouble because of me. Fred gently repositioned himself and helped walk me to the cozy cottage Bill and Fluer owned. We walked into the house, Fred holding the door open for me, and walked into the living room. Bill was sitting on the couch while Fleur was pouring three cups of tea. She looked up as we walked in, her silvery hair falling around her face.

"O, 'Ermione, what 'appened to you?" She eyed me in shock and I realized for the first time that I was wearing nothing but a towel.

Oh my god.

I could feel my entire body heat up in a flush as I became aware of my lack of clothing, and just how close I had been to Fred.

Fred probably sensed how embarrassed I had just become and gave Fleur an undisguised glare.

"Ministry officials raided the cabin. She didn't have time to go looking for anything to wear. Were lucky she kept her head on straight enough to apparate out of there before she got caught." He squeezed me to his side protectively and though I was still horribly embarrassed I allowed myself to hug him back.

"Fluer," I asked, my voice wavering with nerves. "Could I borrow something of yours?" Fleur smiled understandingly and nodded her head.

"Of course 'Ermione, Come wiz me. I weell set you right." She took me from Fred and gave him a push towards the living room. "You go een zere wiz Bill." She lead me into their bedroom and gave me a lovely yellow dress to wear. It was a light silk dress, finer than anything I had ever worn before. It was sleeveless and backless. I put it on and instantly felt beautiful, it was as if it had some of her veela magic imbued in it. She pulled my hair back in a loose bun and helped me get all the sand off my legs too. Once I was dressed and cleaned up she took me back out to the living room.

Bill and Fred were both deep in discussion about something, but I couldn't tell what. Bill looked up when we entered the room and Fred did a second later. His eyes grew wide when he looked at me and he stood up.

"Blimey!" He said, sounding awestruck. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand, causing me to blush under his appreciative gaze. "You look beautiful 'Mione." He breathed out, I smiled up at him awkwardly and shuffled my feet.

"Thanks for helping me Fleur." I said, turning my head to the pretty witch. She was snuggled up to Bill and smiled prettily at me.

"I should 'ave a response from Madame Maxine any meenute now. I sent ze owl 'ours ago." I smiled appreciatively and sat down on the couch opposite of them. Fred sat beside me still staring at me with wide eyes.

Right then a big gray owl flew in the room with a large letter tied to its leg. Fleur reached over and untied it, and then gave the owl a treat before opening the envelope. She read the letter quietly, an un-readable expression on her face. I gripped Fred's hand nervously, searching for reassurance in his blue eyes. He smiled happily and squeezed my hand. I turned my head back to Fleur and waited, eyes locked on that letter.

Once she finally finished that four page letter she looked back up and smiled.

"She weell 'elp, she says she weell 'elp!" I let out a huge sigh of relief and felt Fred pull my hand up to his lips and kiss it. I smiled nervously until I felt his happiness in our bond. I relaxed and turned back to Fleur, a warm glow filling me with happiness.

Fleur handed me a page of the letter and I read the neat flourish quickly.

"She's arranged the whole thing. We'll need to go to a church called 'St. Micheals' and she'll meet us there with a man who will perform the ceremony. She says we can bring who ever we want, but that she'll have to do it tomorrow." I said, the minute I finished speaking I was hit with a wave of panic as I realized that I had less than 24 hours to get married.

"That's great!" Fred exclaimed excitedly. He smiled and grabbed the letter, frowning as he tried to read it.

"This is in French." He said annoyed as he gave it back to me. "What does she say the man's name is?"

I read the letter again before answering. "His name is Hasshoo"

"Bless you." He said with perfect seriousness. I rolled my eyes before responding.

"No no, his name is Hasshoo."

"Bless you." He said again, still perfectly serious. I shook my head as I heard Bill and Fleur stifle a laugh.

"No! His name is H A S S H O O." I said, making sure to annunciate extra carefully

"Oh, Hashoo." He repeated, finally realizing. I smiled wickedly.

"Bless you"

{}o{}o{}

We began preparations immediately, Fred went to alert the Burrow to the new date of the wedding, and to have Ginny get all my wedding things together. Namely, my dress and accessories. She also grabbed me a few extra clothes, and books. Fred had apparated away about three hours ago when Harry reappeared in his place. I had been sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Fred to return. He appeared in the center of the room and I leap up immediately and ran to him, giving him as hard a hug as I could. He squeezed me back just as tightly, laughing as he held me.

"It's alright Hermione, were all alright." He rubbed my back and laughed as I gave him another hug. I let him go and grabbed his hand, nearly bouncing with happiness.

"You're alright!" I said excitedly. Harry laughed and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Why on earth wouldn't I be?" He questioned. "You're the one that the ministry is after!" I nodded my head but smiled excitedly.

"I know, but anytime you leave my sight you end up in trouble, hurt, or nearly dead." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"I'm serious, think about it, every time you have been seriously hurt, I wasn't around." He tilted his head and I could see him thinking.

"First year." He said.

"You only had a few scratches when I was with you, you didn't get seriously injured until I left."

"Dementors."

"I wasn't there the first go around, when I was there you casted a corporeal Patronus."

He started to smile as he continued. "How about the department of mysteries?" He said, sounding like he thought he had me.

"I was unconscious when things went down hill. We also got separated." He laughed at that and shook his head.

"Okay, apparently you're right." His happy laughter made me smile and I found myself really smiling for the first time in ages. After a minute he shook his head happily and smiled at me as though he would never really get me, but loved trying to.

"I didn't come over here to argue about who should be in trouble, but I wanted to talk about you getting married tomorrow afternoon."

_A/N: Coming up soon, a wedding! I foresee it in two chapters. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review! I love reading your ideas and thoughts, they make me happy and give me great inspiration!_


	35. Chapter 35

I sat next to Harry, not even trying to hide my anxiety. "Oh Harry, I'm so worried!" I exclaimed, pulling him down beside me. He quickly lost all traces of a smile and looked at me with worry.

"Hermione, what can I do?" he said, putting a concerned hand on my shoulder.

I'd been wanting to ask him something for a while, but I hadn't had a chance what with all the craziness going on.

"Will you be coming?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with genuine shock, his eyes wide and un-believing. "Do you really need to ask Hermione? Of course I will, Ron and Ginny too. They told me to tell you that," He paused and got a big grin. "Wild cows couldn't keep them away." I laughed with him at that. It was really sweet that they were trying to reassure me, especially with a muggle saying, but they could never get anything muggle right.

I stopped laughing after a moment and asked the question I had been wondering about.

"Would you give me away at the wedding Harry?" He stopped laughing and looked me in surprise.

"Of course Hermione, I'd be honored to."

"Thank you so much Harry, I didn't know what I'd do if you'd said no." He smiled and gave me another hug.

CRACK!

Fred reappeared in the middle of the room and Harry and I both jumped up, wands out.

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, face red. "We have got to calm down!"

I laughed beside him and gave him another hug. "Thank you for jumping up with me. Some times I feel like I am the only one still hard wired for that stupid war."

Fred cleared his throat, stopping my statement. I looked over at him and was surprised to see him looking a little tense.

"Can I talk with you Hermione?" He said tersely. I looked over at Harry warily before nodding my head at Fred.

"Of course." I walked up to him and he grabbed my hand pulling me outside. He walked stiffly, eyes firmly set forward. His jaw was set and he looked tense. I was beginning to get worried.

"What is it Fred?" I finally asked once we were outside. The sun was beginning to set and its glow lit up the water in a beautiful array of orange, red, blue, and pink. It would have been wonderfully romantic setting if I hadn't been so worried, and Fred hadn't been so obviously upset. He didn't answer right away, setting me down on a washed up log and turning around so his back was to me. He was blocking his emotions from me somehow, and that revelation scared me terribly. I hated the loneliness of being cut off from him. It was weird, I had only been able to feel him for a few days, but I'd already grown used to it. It was a constant reminder that I wasn't alone, that he was indeed alive and well

"Fred?" I asked again, my voice now very worried. I leaned forward on the log and tried to feel his emotions. I don't know what he was doing, but it felt like Occulmency.

He finally turned around and stared at me. He didn't look near as mad now, he looked defeated. His shoulders were slumped, his head was hanging so low his chin almost was resting on his chest. His hands hung limply by his side and he looked like he was trying very hard to hold himself together.

I stood up instantly and took two long strides towards him. I grabbed his hands in mine and pulled them to my heart.

"What's wrong Fred?" He didn't say anything, grimacing instead. I took a deep breath and a tear fell out of my eyes.

"Darn it Fred, talk to me!" I said, my voice growing wet. He shook his head and just continued looking defeated. I dropped his hands and pulled him into a hug, resting my head on his chest.

"Fine don't talk to me." I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. 'But please stop blocking me out, you're really scaring me." I moved my head a little and I found his heart. I pressed my ear against his chest and listened to the reassuring rhythm of his heart. After a long moment he brought his hands up and grasped me loosely. He still didn't let me in though.

Fine. Two could play at that game. I focused all my energy on putting a shield around my mind, drowning out my emotions. He froze against me and I knew I had succeeded.

"Hermione." He said quietly. I shook my head and didn't reply. I felt a slight pull at the back of my mind, and I knew he was trying to get in. I smiled slightly against his chest and redoubled my blocking efforts.

"No Fred. If you won't let me in, or even talk to me. Then I won't let you in." He sighed and I could feel the rumble of air in his chest.

"Fine." He said darkly. A moment later a rush of pain hit me, it was awful, it felt like some one had torn out my heart. A second later I became aware of another deeper emotion. Jealousy, bitter, heated jealously. I took a ragged breath and strengthened my grip against him, fearing I would fall from the sudden onslaught of very negative feelings.

"Wha?" I couldn't even get a full word out I was so shocked.

He held on to me as though he was worried I would leave. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and released the hold on my mind, letting him feel my bafflement.

"Harry." He said a minute later.

I looked over, expecting to the raven haired boy coming towards us but he was nowhere in sight.

"What about Harry?" I asked after I discovered he wasn't there. He sighed again and let his arms drop from around me. I immediately missed the warm and safe feeling they gave me, but I didn't let go of him.

"He's what's wrong with me." He said simply. I was still not understanding though.

"I'm sorry?" I said. He brushed a hand through my hair before letting it fall limply to his side again.

"I got jealous of Harry." He said quietly. That did it, I dropped my arms and stepped back, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" he took a timid step towards me but stopped when he saw how angry I looked. And I was mad. Why did these stupid boys keep getting jealous of Harry? First Krum, then Ron, and now Fred!

"What is it with you people?" I exclaimed, my hands raising up to sit on my hips. "Why do you always get jealous of Harry? He's my absolute best friend, and the closest thing I have ever had to a brother. I do not now, nor have I ever, had any even slightly romantic feelings for him. I love Harry, but I'm not in love with him." He looked down, his eyes ashamed.

"I know." He said quietly. I stepped towards him and looked him in the eye.

"Then why be jealous?" I asked, dropping my voice to a soft note. He was still sending feelings of pain towards me, something I couldn't understand.

"I couldn't help it. You two have something that we'll never have. He knows you so much better than me, and you two are always hugging." He stopped lamely, probably sensing my annoyance.

"Fred Weasley, I'm marrying you tomorrow." He looked surprised at my statement. I continued with out caring. "I'm not marrying Harry. If we weren't forced to marry, if we woke up tomorrow and the Ago Redimio thing had never happened and we were free to marry whom ever we wanted, I still wouldn't marry Harry. I wouldn't marry Ron, I would marry you." I said slowly. His eyes grew wide and he stared at me in disbelief.

"Yes Fred, you are my fiancé, you are the man I like." I stepped forward and gave him an embrace. "The only man I like." He froze against me before pulling back. I dropped my hands sadly. He then surprised me by grabbing me in a fierce hug, lifting my chin and claiming my lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

By the time we got back inside it was quite dark outside.

Harry was sitting nervously on the couch, and eyed Fred warily when we came back inside. He stood up immediately and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ginny wanted me to tell you that she's waiting at this hotel for you. She said you could apparate over at any time, she has supper ready for you."

"You're coming with me bro." Another voice sounded beside me and I fairly near screamed. George stood up from the couch and grabbed his brother with a big grin.

I gave him a mock glare, putting on my best Mrs. Weasley stance. I raised my finger threateningly and poked it in George's stomach.

"If I catch one whisper that where was some scantily clad witch, or muggle at your party tonight I will get you George Weasley." He laughed at my threat. I lowered my voice so only he could hear. "I will personally guarantee that you and Verity won't be able to have any children." He paled visibly and gave a weak laugh.

"Don't worry Granger, Fred and I aren't doing anything wild tonight, I wouldn't want to give up my last night as a bachelor with my twin to anyone else." He grabbed his brother and gave him a pull towards the door.

"Wait!" I called before they left. I took a deep breath and walked up to Fred. I pulled him into a quick hug and then gave him a slow, sweet kiss, sending emotions of caring and attraction to him in an attempt to assure him that he was the only one I liked. He got the message because he fairly near glowed as George dragged him away.

I turned back around to Harry who was grinning, causing me to blush. "Oh shut up." I said before I appareted to the building Ginny had showed me.

I appeared in the middle of a two bedroom hotel. It had a entertainment center on one side, and a counter and sink on the other side of the room. I turned towards the two beds and smiled happily at the witch sitting on the bed. She had my wedding gown drapped over a chair, with hers right beside it. Once I regained my footing she hopped up off the bed and grabbed me in an embrace.

She began chatting excitedly, going on about dresses and hair, and makeup before I managed to calm her down. We didn't actually have any food waiting for us, so I ordered room service, because she couldn't speak French. I sat her down on the bed and told her everything that had happened in the last few days in detail, smiling happily at the memory of it all.

I showed her my ring when I finished and she stared at in awe.

"That is so cute Hermione! I love the little Otter!" She squealed as she ran her hand along the otter's little head.

"He really likes you 'Mione." She said softly, eyeing the diamond. "I actually think he might even love you." Before I got a chance to respond to that the door bell rang. I hopped out of the bed and grabbed the tray of food, and the movies I had requested. I made my way back to the bed and set the food on the table. I had ordered a shepherd pie as it was filling, but not heavy enough to give me an upset stomach tomorrow. We sat down and served our food up. I ate a few bites and then got up, popping the first movie in. Knowing Ginny would never sit through a full romancy movie, I chose one that I loved, The Princess Bride she laughed through the whole thing, and really had a good time. I loved watching it with her, hearing her funny comments, and basic amazement at the idea of film.

_A/N: Next chapter will definetly have the wedding. I felt like the whole Harry/Hermione Fred jealous thing needed to be written, it kept coming up, those character simply refused to leave it alone. It's annoying when they don't do what you want them to! Please, please, please Review! I love reading your ideas and thoughts, I am seriously addicted to the things! And to everyone who's favorite this story but not reviewed, don't be shy :) I love hearing your thoughts, even if it's just a few words._


	36. Chapter 36

I have never, never had a worse night of sleep. I was nervous, and terrified. I must have rolled over a million times. The bed was too hot, too hard, and I was too panicked about the idea of actually getting married. If I'd of had the money for it I would have drank every bottle of alcohol they had in the place, as it was I'm a bit on the poor side. So, I was sober and panicked instead of drunk and oblivious.

When I woke up in the morning, (more like got up, I really didn't sleep) I looked terrible. My eyes had circles under them, my hair was a mess of tangles, and I was pale. Not exactly ideal for a wedding, my wedding.

Merlin save me, I was getting married!

Ginny got up minutes after me, looking well rested. She hadn't woke up once during in the night. She looked nice, no bags, no tangles. I was extremely jealous. She took one look at me and actually laughed, loud and happy. I glared at her and went back to trying to coax a brush through my rapidly frizzing hair. She came up behind me and murmured a spell, causing my hair to detangle itself in one painless motion. She took me to the bathroom where she drew a bath and poured lavender scented bath salt in it, claiming it would help me calm down. I shook my head nervously but climbed in anyway. She helped me wash my hair, as my hand was shaking far too much to get much of anything done. Then she left the room to order us a light breakfast while I donned a robe and joined her in the bedroom. By the time she had sleek-eased my hair we had a breakfast of fresh croissants served to us. I couldn't eat anything; I was far too scared of being sick to even look at the food. She just laughed happily again and ate mine for me.

Then we put the dress on, it was amazingly comfortable for how fancy it was, something I was immensely grateful for. I tied a blue ribbon around my neck and hung a small pendant in the shape of a blue bell on it that my mother had given me when I was eleven. I wore a pair of Ginny's earrings, they were simple pearls, but matched my dress beautifully. Finally, I wore a strappy high heeled white sandal, which I hid an actual (albeit transfigured) six pence in it. Ginny looked at me like I was completely crazy when I explained the muggle tradition of "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a six pence in my shoe."

Finally, I actually let her put make up on me. I had only worn makeup twice before, once for the Yule Ball, and again for Bill and Fleur's wedding. She put a little blush, some mascara, and lipstick, which she charmed not to come off, on me and I have to admit, it didn't look bad. I helped her into her dress, and she looked breathtaking. She wore her hair out, as I did, but I pinned my veil on with two blue bells, the flower I had also used for my bouquet.

We were ready, and I was terrified.

Ginny escorted me into the church, leading me to a back room where I would wait until the service began. Luna, Verity, and Fleur were already there. They were all wearing the same dark green, but Ginny looked best by far, even Fleur wasn't as pretty. They all gossiped happily, discussing whom was marrying whom, and who had run off with whom. I barely heard a word. My mom had said her wedding was a hazy blur, and I was beginning to understand why. I was so darn nervous, I couldn't have concentrated if I'd tried.

Harry came in along with Ron when there was only about ten more minutes till the wedding started. I quickly latched on to the two of them with a quick hug that probably rumpled my dress but I honestly just did not care. Ginny came up beside me and handed me my bouquet of bluebells, my hands were shaking so bad that several of the petals actually fell off. Ginny smiled patiently and repaired the flowers, charming them so they wouldn't break. I smiled gratefully at her and gripped Harry's arm when an usher came to tell us it was time to begin. Ron snuck out and went to join Fred's party and I held Harry's arm in a tight, terrified grip.

Where had my time gone? How was everything happening so darn fast?

Ginny smiled at me encouragingly one last time before she led the procession of bridesmaids out to the front of the church.

It was just Harry and me.

"You alright 'Mione?" Harry asked me as I continued to hold his arm in a death grip. I looked over at him with wide, panicked eyes and gave my head a quick jerk.

"Yeah, I've just never been more scared. Not even when I was about to be tortured by Bellatrix.' He looked at me with wide eyes before smiling.

"Wow! You probably just made her roll over in her grave. She would have gone ballistic if she heard that!" He was grinning broadly, and I actually felt myself relax some.

"Seriously though, do you think you're ready?" He asked softly. I got the feeling that he was ready to stop the ceremony and whisk me away to some reclusive spot if I said no. I managed to smile and nod my head.

"Yes, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I don't think any ones ever fully ready, I mean, it's a huge decision. But yeah, I'm ready." I took a deep breath and moved my eyes to the giant doors as they opened to reveal the beautiful chapel and it was time for me to walk down the aisle.

My eyes drifted around the seats, taking in all the familiar faces. All my friends were here, all the faces I'd come to know and love through the years, from school, from the Order, from our crazy travels. All the members of Dumbledore's army had come, smiling brightly at me from their seats. Teachers from Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall crying into a handkerchief, Professor Flitwick standing up in his chair to see me. Hagrid taking half a pew for himself, while crying into a bed sheet sized hankie. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to each other, tears of happiness falling down there smiling faces and I felt a surge of thrill at the fact that I was actually going to become a member of their family. They'd all come to support us, all of our friends. I was a wanted fugitive and they had risked getting into trouble with the ministry just to come to our wedding.

My eyes drifted to the front where all the boys were standing, my eyes traveling from the right to the left. Bill looking certain, Charlie looking excited, Percy looking slightly pompous, but happy. Lee Jordan stood next to him, looking mischievous and happy for his friend. Ron stood at the end, his eyes bright, and a grin filled his face. My eyes locked with his for a moment and I felt a surge of joy at the thought that he was going to be my brother. Ginny caught my eyes, the vibrant witch had tears falling down her fair cheeks and I felt another surge of joy at the thought that she would be my sister. I'd no longer be an only child-I would have siblings, tons of them.

I felt tears form in my eye as I looked over all my friends, and then my eyes fell on Fred. Harry started walking me forward, but my eyes never left Fred. He was standing at the end of the aisle, his eyes firmly on me. He stood tall, looking sure and strong. George was right next to him, a mischievous smile lighting his face. I took the long steps towards Fred, a new strength filling me and making me feel less frightened.

This would work. Fred was a kind man, he'd take care of me. He'd look out for me.

I reached him a moment later and barely heard Mr. Hashoo say something about giving me away. Harry said I do, and then his reassuring presence was gone, and I took my place by Fred's side. He looked down at me the entire time the minister spoke, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded, and magically wedded wife?" Fred looked at my eyes, his breathtakingly deep and full of emotion as he answered loud and clear.

"I do."

When I heard him say those two little words something in me seemed to short circuit as I came to a startling realization.

I loved Fred Weasley.

I loved him desperately. I wanted to marry him, not because I had too, not because it was the only way to save our lives, but because I wanted to with every fiber of my being. The force of this new emotion nearly knocked me over with its intensity, and I quickly blocked it from Fred. I couldn't have him learning how I felt, what if he didn't feel the same. I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with his rejection, it would destroy me. Still, I couldn't have wiped the smile that came with realizing I love Fred off my radiating face.

"Wedded Husband?" Hashoo finished his long statement and I realized I was supposed to answer. I spoke, cleared my throat, and tried again.

"'I do." Fred smiled brightly and George stepped forward with our rings. They were simple silver bands, but they were exceptionally elegant. He gently slipped the ring on my finger and breathed out the words "With this ring, I thee wed." I grasped his ring with slightly shaking hands and slipped it on his hand, repeating the same line.

"With this ring, I thee wed." His eyes never left mine as I felt the magical binding wash over me. All we had to do now was kiss, and we'd be legally, and magically married.

Fred got a big grin as Mr. Hashoo said "You may kiss the bride." And he leaned down, claiming my lips in a breathtaking kiss that lasted for several long seconds.

When he finally broke apart I was slightly dizzy, and definitely embarrassed, but I was on cloud nine because I was now officially Mrs. Fred Weasley.

Wow, did not think I would ever say that.

I am Mrs. Fred Weasley, Mrs. Fredrick Gideon Weasley, Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley. Mrs. Hermione Weasley, 'Mione Weasley.

It sounded nice no matter how you said it.

_Bluebells have long been symbolic of humility and gratitude. They are associated with constancy, gratitude and everlasting love._

_A/N: Question to all you married readers (if there are any...) Did any of you have the same problem with sleeping the night before? I couldn't sleep at all, I was up the whole night. I was so excited!_

_Now, should I end this story with the actual completion of the spell, or go through every one elses weddings too? Or maybe write that as a sequel? The decision will be made by your votes. Whatever gets the most votes, I'll do. So please, please, please Review! I love reading your ideas and thoughts, I am seriously addicted to the things! And to everyone who's favorited this story but not reviewed, don't be shy :) I love hearing your thoughts, even if it's just a few words._


	37. Chapter 37

I hate dancing in really long dresses, and really high heels. Like most girls, I don't mind one or the other, but put them together and add in a nervous, already uncoordinated girl and you end up with a klutzy nut. I actually tripped on my way out to the dance floor to have my first dance with Fred. Thankfully he held me up with strong arms and kept me from falling, tripping himself a moment later to make me feel better. I smiled appreciatively up at him and accepted his hand. He grabbed my waist gently, and I let my hand rest on his shoulder.

The song was a slow, romantic waltz by some witch band that I had never heard of, but the tune was lovely. I lost myself in Fred's brilliant eyes as we twirled around the dance floor, and before I knew it, our first dance as a couple was over. The music changed to an even slower tune, and Fred pulled me into his chest as he slowly rocked me back and forth. I snuggled against his chest so that I couldn't possibly get any closer, and wrapped my arms around him; while he let his hands grasp my waist. I loved the safe feeling I got in his arms, knowing I truly loved him, and that he was mine and we were married.

The song ended far too soon and some one asked if they could cut in. I didn't actually even realize it until Harry was leading me away from Fred.

He held my hand up in the air while he rested his other hand just above my hip. I smiled as I took his hand and we began to dance to a more upbeat song.

"I'm actually sorta glad about the way things worked out." Harry said quietly as we twirled around. I lifted my eyebrow as we did another twirl.

"How so?" I asked. He smiled nervously and went on to explain.

"I've always loved both you and Ron, but honestly, I never liked the idea of you two getting together. It was for really selfish reasons, but I didn't want to be cut out of your lives. You two would have been whole, but I would have felt like just a third." He looked worried as he spoke and I smiled comfortingly at him.

"Harry, you are the very best friend I have ever had. I don't care what might have happened between Ron and me, you would always have been part of my life." I paused for a moment, swaying to the rhythm of the song before continuing.

"I'm actually glad about how things turned out too. I mean, I love Ron, and always will, but I think we would have ended up killing each other if we had tried a relationship out." He squeezed my hand and nodded.

"We're all better off as friends. I think Luna will do him good. She's just crazy enough to keep him guessing, and he's mellow enough to keep her sane." His eyes sparkled as he caught me glancing over at Fred, who was dancing with a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred will be good for you 'Mione." He said softly, his eyes drifting over to Ginny who was dancing with Ron. I smiled at the glimmer in his eye as he watched her.

I remembered not too long ago wishing I'd had their love story, but in a way, I really did. As a child I'd fallen head over heels for the older and attractive (and funny) Fred Weasley, but I had given it up for naught. Now, I found myself married to him, and madly in love.

Shakespeare sure did get it right, The course of true love never did run smooth.

Harry was staring at me, probably wondering where on earth I was at. I smiled embarrassedly at him and laughed lightly.

"Do you remember that question you asked me by the shrieking shack before we got attacked?" I asked softly. He thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"I know the answer now." He smiled broadly and looked at me expectantly.

The song had ended and Ron had come up, asking if he could have this dance. I agreed before turning back to Harry.

"Yes."

He smiled broadly calling out over the crowd. "I knew you would!" I just laughed and turned back to Ron, enjoying a dance with my second best friend. It was the first time I had been alone with him since everything had happened, and I was so desperately relived that it wasn't awkward. He told me he was happy for him, that Fred would be good to me (did every one think I had doubted that fact?) and he'd would personally jinx him if I ever told him otherwise.

After dancing with Mr. Weasley, Percy, Charlie, Bill, George, Neville, Dean, Lee, Seamus, and Hagrid, I finally found my way back into my husbands arms. We danced for at least another hour before the music died away.

Fred and I were escorted by everyone to a broomstick, that had been decorated with all sorts of ribbon and flowers, and we got ready to take off.

"Fred." I whispered nervously as he waved good bye to our guest

"What?" He whispered back. He could probably already since my fear and discomfort.

"I can't fly, I have a terrible fear of heights!" I whispered shrilly. He turned to me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, but you'll be flying with me, and I never fall." He was smiling widely, trying to calm me as he helped me onto the broom. As soon as I settled onto the stick I felt my arms lock and my body grew tense. I couldn't move, and I wasn't breathing. Fred quickly climbed on behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist, and grabbed the handle with the other.

"Relax 'Mione! I've got you, you're safe with me." He whispered in my ear as we started to rise in the air. I closed my eyes tightly and leaned back into him so hard that I actually caused him to scoot back a little bit.

I had my head pressed up against his shoulder, leaving my neck exposed to the cold night air, something I didn't even think about. Not until I felt a pair of soft lips gently begin to kiss my neck. I immediately relaxed against him, pressing into him and arching my back as he continued his ministrations. I was no longer thinking about the fact that I was hundreds of feet above the ground, or about how I was wanted, or that I had cast some impossibly dangerous spell, I just wanted more of his touch.

He hummed against me happily as he moved his head to my ear. "That's better 'Mione." I shivered at the sound of his soft, deep voice and grabbed his arm against my waist, holding him in a loving embrace.

A warm flash lit up my pocket and I had to hold my breath not to scream. I let go of Fred's hand begrudgingly and flushed the Galleon out of my pocket. It had turned a deep emerald.

It was a message from Harry.

_Emergency!_

How bad of timing could he really have? I was so enjoying myself.

I looked at the message again and re-read it. Why send one word, and one word that tells you nothing? I sent him 'What' right back, waiting eagerly for the reply. The sooner I found out, the sooner I could return to snuggling against Fred. My hair was blowing pleasantly in the wind, and I was actually starting to enjoy the sensation of flying.

A second later Harry's response came.

_Ministry needs to speak with you_. Well, that was a little better, but still not explaining.

_The ministry know about the spell, important information_. He flashed another message before I could reply, an instant late another appeared.

_Fred's life or death Mione._

What? My heart froze and my breath caught in my throat. Fred sensed me tensing up and leaned around my hair.

"I solemnly swear that I will not drop you 'Mione, please relax." His voice was sad as it sounded against my ear, like it hurt him to think I didn't trust him. Our bond was relaying the same information to me.

I shook my head desperately. "No Fred, we have to head to the Ministry of Magic." He looked at me like I had gone insane, and I was beginning to think I had. But all I knew was I was not putting Fred's life in jeopardy. I trusted Harry explicitly and if he said that Fred was in danger, then Fred was in danger.

I twisted my torso around on the broom stick and grabbed his lips in mine, letting go off the block I had put on our bond and allowing all the love I felt for him to flow through our bond. He gasped against my lips and broke the kiss staring at me in wide eye shock. I let go of the broom handle and grabbed his face with my hands, gently stroking his jaw line.

"Harry just sent me a message; the ministry knows something about the spell and needs to see me. It's a matter of life and death, your life." I said stroking his hear as I spoke. His eyes were still looking distant as our bond emanated with my love.

"Fred Weasley," I said, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I love you." Then I let go of his face gripped my wand, and in an act that truly showed just how much I loved him, I jumped off the broom, apparating a second later.

I landed with a jarring thud into the middle of the ministry of magic. I rose up on shaky legs, holding my arm gingerly. I had landed really hard on it and wouldn't have been surprised if I had dislocated it. I could feel Fred's shock and fear through our bond, but I forced myself to block it out. I had to focus now, I had to save Fred.

I walked up to the reception desk, my heels clicking against the tiled floor. I blushed as I looked down at my self and realized I was still wearing my wedding dress. I shook the thought away and forced myself to focus as I rang the bell to get the witch that was working at its attention. It was fairly late by this point, at least 8:30 by my reckoning.

The witch responded after the second ring.

"My name is Hermione Weasley, formally Hermione Granger. I revived a message that you have information about a spell I performed."

She looked at me for a second before she raised her eyebrows.

"Why you are aren't you!" She stood up excitedly and grasped my hand, shaking it eagerly

"I'm so honored to meet you! I've heard all about what you've done! Imagine, helping defeat Voldmort!" Her eyes glowed brightly and she looked at me in a way that reminded me of Colin Creevey and Harry. I gently pried my hand away from hers and smiled politely.

"Why thank you, could you direct me to where I need to go?" she looked surprised before answering.

"Why the Minister wants to see you."

_A/N: Okay, I'm thinking of doing a select few weddings, and then an epilogue. The weddings would also give me a chance to show you some of what the completed spell does. Sound good to you guys? If not, let me know, I'll still do what y'all want. So please, please, please Review! I love reading your ideas and thoughts, I am seriously addicted to the things! And to everyone who's favorited this story but not reviewed, don't be shy :) I love hearing your thoughts, even if it's just a few words. Thanks for all the extra reviews, there really great!_


	38. Chapter 38

Why would Kingsley want to see me? I thanked the witch, who shook my hand excitedly before she finally let me go. I turned around and headed down the hallways to the minister's office. I kept trying to calm myself as I walked down the hallways, but I failed miserably. By the time I reached his office I was a nervous wreck. My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing, and I was breathing in quick gasps.

I was so scared, not because I was going to a meeting that could potentially land me in Azkaban, but it was because this meeting could end with Fred getting hurt.

And it would be my fault.

For the last 17 days I had been trying to keep Fred alive, and safe, by each and every means I had. Now, because I skipped out on the ministry in a desperate attempt to complete a forbidden spell, I could potentially have ended up causing him to be hurt any way.

I stood in front of his door for a heart beat before I finally raised a shaking hand to the door. I knocked on it gently and waited for a minute.

"Come in Mrs. Weasley." A faint, warm glow filled my stomach and I felt myself relax a small bit at the sound of his voice. Mrs. Weasley, I was Mrs. Weasley. I was married to the man I loved, and I was going to save him, and damned if anyone thought they could stop me. A small thrill filled me as I took a bold step forward and into his office.

He was sitting behind a large desk, paper strewn all over it. He looked up at me with his large, reassuring eyes and I calmed down even more. Kingsley was my friend, he would help me, he would help Fred.

"Sit down Hermione." His deep, slow voice washed over me and I did as he asked, sitting in front of his desk. I fiddled with my hands in my lap as I waited for him to continue.

He set his papers down on his desk and laid his arm on top of them, touching his fingertips together as he did so.

"First off, I want to tell you that you will not be in trouble for the spell. I did not authorize the letter that was sent to you. A woman in the department received a letter from Rita Skeeter, stating that she had received information that you had used an illegal spell. However, you used the spell while the ministry was under Thicknesse's control. Under his regime all illegal spells were allowed to be used, so you broke no laws at the time." My heart had started beating faster while he spoke, and I felt a wonderful elation.

Could I really not be in any trouble? Could I really not be headed towards Azkaban?

"However," He continued, and I felt my bubble of relief pop. "We still have the problem that you used an illegal spell. Do you know why that spell is illegal?"

I shook my head, feeling distinctly out of place. I always knew the answer to questions, I couldn't seriously recall ever having not known the answer to a question.

"It is illegal, because it can be used to make a person nearly immortal. You can do it on more than one person, meaning, you can have far more life than a normal person. It is able to be used by people who are extremely old on children. They then get the youth of the child, and they cannot die as long as the child is kept safe. It is an extremely evil thing to do, and a way to pervert a spell that was intended to enhance marriages." His voice was passionate as he spoke, and I felt horrified to think of what kind of person would do that to a child.

"However, I have already informed you that you will not be prosecuted for using the spell. Our problem results from the inaccuracy of the information you received. The book you 'borrowed' from the ministry told you that you have fourteen days to marry and 'consummate.' Correct?"

I was blushing furiously by this point as I barely nodded my head yes. I lowered my eyes and started fidgeting in my chair again. I so did not want to be having this conversation right now.

"That information, while correct, was incomplete. You have fourteen days in which to get married, however, if you choose to marry earlier, you must complete the spell within 24 hours of the marriage."

Great Merlin's beard! I only had hours to complete this spell! My eyes whipped to the clock, it was Nine O' Clock. We had gotten married at ten this morning. I had thirteen hours. Thirteen hours to find Fred, explain that I really loved him, tell him about what happened, and explain just why we had no time to get comfortable with the idea of, 'consummating.'

Oh my God.

I left Kingsley's office minutes later, red as a beet. I was far more panicked now than I had been when I'd left. How was I going to explain all this? I needed to talk to someone, someone other than Fred. I love him, but I needed some outside advice before I went back to him.

I opened our bond momentarily, just to see if he was alright. A feeling of utter anguish washed over me and I nearly fell to the ground at the weight of it. I quickly blocked it back out.

Ginny, I needed to find Ginny.

I twisted in the air and reappeared in Ginny's room. Ginny was sitting on her bed, her head buried in her hands. Harry sat beside her, his arm wrapped around her in comfort. They both jumped up and ran for me when I appeared.

"Hermione!" They gasped, grabbing me in a hug. I grabbed them both back, filling a wave of fear crash over me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged them. I had no idea what to do, I didn't know the first thing about Sex. I mean, I know the science of it, but that would be very little help. I love Fred desperately, but what if he ended up not liking me, what if I disappointed him?

Harry helped me sit down while Ginny sat next to me. Harry kneeled in front of us and looked at me worriedly.

"What's going on 'Mione?" He asked. "What did Kingsley want, is something wrong with Fred?" I shook my head, willing myself to speak beyond the lump in my throat.

"He'll be fine. Kingsley wanted to let me know that I was off the hook for the spell." Harry grinned widely and looked from Ginny to me.

"That's great news Hermione!" he said sounding exuberant.

"He wanted to tell me the spells dead line had moved up." My cheeks warmed and I knew I was blushing again. Harry looked at me blankly for a moment and then his cheeks heated up as he realized just what I meant.

"oh, Oh!" he blushed furiously and dropped his eyes from mine. He stood up hastily and looked at Ginny, who was trying not to laugh.

"I'll just leave you two to yourselves then!" He hastily left the room, and his embarrassment helped to calm me a lot.

I turned to Ginny instantly, who was looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"What am I going to do? I don't know anything about, that." My eyes grew watery again and she smiled consolingly at me.

"Hermione, do you love him?" she asked softly, laying a concerned hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I do." My voice was soft as I spoke, but it was confident. I loved Fred, of that I had no doubt.

"Then nothing's wrong. Just let things take their natural course. Fred's very patient when it comes to anything but Quidditch, he'll be kind. Like I said, I'm pretty sure he loves you too."

I gave her a grateful hug, and then I heard a thunder of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door burst open and I jumped back from Ginny, frightened by the noise.

Fred stormed in the room, looking worried, terrified, and royally mad.

"Hermione." He said in a strangled voice. Ginny shot me a glance and stood up.

"I think I heard mum call me." She left the room, leaving me with a very ticked Fred.

Fred stared at the door after she left, his jaw clenched and his hands in fist. For the first time since I came home I opened our bond, only to be greeted with nothing.

"Fred?" I asked worriedly after I discovered he was blocking me. He turned his head slowly and stared at me with angry eyes. There was a long, uncomfortable silence, and then he shook his head, and sat down on Ginny's bed across from me.

"What's going on?" I asked after he didn't answer my other question. I was beginning to grow worried, he looked really mad and I couldn't figure out why. Fred shook his head at me and looked like I was crazy to even have to ask.

"Mione, you just jumped off my broom while we were hundreds of feet in the air!" he said, his voice rising so that he was nearly yelling by the end.

"I had too, I couldn't apparate while I was on it, or you would have come with me." I said, lowering my voice, forcing it to remain calm. I had to remember, I had jumped with out explaining, I'd probably frightened him.

His eyes narrowed as I spoke and he glared at me. "Of course I would have come with you, I'm your _husband_." He hissed the last words, the anger he felt evident in his eyes. My pulse quickened as I began to grow annoyed with him.

"I know you…" I started, but stopped short as he jumped off the bed and walked towards me, eyes blazing as he grabbed me by my arms and hauled me up. I yelped in fright, my body suddenly tense. He was exceedingly gentle, not harming me at all, but he still looked furious and I was worried. He stared down at me for a moment, breathing hard and glaring at me. I opened my mouth to speak and he pulled me too him, squeezing me in what would have been a suffocating hug if I hadn't felt so relived.

"Why on earth did you do that to me 'Mione? Do you know how much you scared me? You tell me that Harry sent you some message about the ministry and then you jumped off my broom, in to the air. Then you disappear, and a moment later you block your emotions off so that I don't know whether you're alive or dead, or hurt…" His voice trailed off as he squeezed me. My heart broke at his words and I realized just how badly I must have scared him.

I pulled back from him and raised my hands to his neck, pulling him down to claim his lips in a searing kiss.

_A/N: Okay, there will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue. After the epilogue I'm going to post three additional chapters about George, Harry, and Ron's weddings. I also am going to post a sequel to this story. Hope that makes everyone happy, please, please leave reviews! You all are great readers and I have had a ball writing this!_


	39. Chapter 39

He wrapped one arm around my waist, and his other hand reached up and buried itself in my hair. He pulled me closer towards him, leaving no room between the two of us. He moved his lips against mine frantically, and deepened the kiss even more. We kissed frantically for a moment, breaking for breath before going back at each other. We kissed for a while, both pressing up against each other almost feverishly, then he pulled away starring down at me with slightly crazed eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you 'Mione." His voice broke as he looked down at me and he looked so lost and confused that my heart constricted painfully and my first instinct was to hug him and comfort him.

"Fred, nothing happened, I went to see Kingsley. Harry said he had information on the spell, life or death information. While I was more than willing to risk my life, I was not willing to risk yours Fred." I told him as I grabbed him in a hug.

"Hermione, I …" He broke off before he could finish and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I need to tell you what he said." His arms dropped and he looked at me with worry. I raised my hand and brushed his hair from his face.

"Not here, could we go to the flat?" he nodded his head, still looking lost. I grabbed his hand and apparated to the second floor of his and George's flat, our new home.

We landed in the living room. The room was covered in white streamers, little white doves were floating around the room, and rose petals had been thrown everywhere. A sign hung across the ceiling that said "Congratulations Fred and Hermione." I looked around the room and couldn't suppress a smile. George had clearly had quite a bit of fun.

Fred sat down on the couch and gave a sigh. I smiled softly at him, feeling a little swell of love towards him. I sat down on the table in front of him and lifted my foot, taking my high heeled shoe off. I had been wearing the blasted things all day and my feet were truly starting to kill me. Fred watched as I massaged my aching feet. After a moment he grabbed my foot and began to rub it, a look of caring washing over his handsome features.

"Fred, he told me why the spell was evil." I said softly. He lifted his eyes from my foot and looked at my eyes, his deep with concern.

"Really?"

"Yes, people would use it on children, it would make the adults live longer and the children had no choice in the matter. They had to follow along or die." Fred's grip tightened on my foot and his eyes darkened. I pressed on before he could say anything though.

"I know, it's awful. That's not all he told me though. He also told me the book I read wasn't strictly accurate. While it was true we had 14 days to marry, if we married early we had to complete the spell with in 24 hours of marrying." My cheeks were burning as I spoke and I felt the same fear I'd had earlier come rushing back.

His eyes had grown quite wide and his ears were beginning to turn red at their tips.

"Twenty-four hours?" He asked, and his voice cracked. If I hadn't been so nervous it would have been incredibly cute how embarrassed he was. He let my foot drop and he leaned towards me. He was still slightly pink and his eyes were still wide.

"Ye-yes." I stammered, my mind growing cloudy as he drew nearer me. I could smell his unique scent, and feel his breath on my neck as he leaned in towards me and it was starting to make me feel warm.

"That's not so bad." He whispered, leaning into give me a soft, sweet, tender kiss. My breath caught in my throat as he kissed me. When he noticed my lack of response he pulled back, breaking the kiss. He was definitely blushing now, and was avoiding my eyes. He sat back down on the couch and hung his head. I was off the table in half a second and sitting on the couch. He looked over at me in surprise, probably at how fast I had moved.

"I love you Fred." I said, letting all my feelings flow through our bond with such force that it broke through his barrier and washed over him in long intense waves. He shivered at the feel of my emotions and I pulled him towards me.

I buried my hand in his hair and began kissing him. I kissed him with all the love I had, and he responded instantly, kissing me with equal abandon. I scooted closer to him, and let my hands run through his hair, around his neck, down his back and back up.

Then he broke the kiss.

"Hermione," he breathed out, gasping for air. I leaned back towards him, trying to reclaim his lips. He grabbed my arms to stop me so I diverted my route and went for his neck. He gasped at the feel of my lips on his neck and moaned. I loved the sound and continued my ministrations.

"Wait!" He finally managed to gasp out. He pushed me away gently and tried to catch his breath while I struggled against his hold. He shook his head like a dog trying to clear water out of his ears before he looked back at me, his eyes dark with desire, and love, at least, that's what it looked like.

"Mione," he breathed, leaning towards me slightly. I had frozen at the sight of his eyes and was no longer trying to break out of his grasp. I was completely spell bound by his eyes, his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I love you too Hermione." He whispered.

I shivered against him and felt overwhelmed by feelings as I finally felt what he did. His emotions washed over me, happiness, trust, joy, and love, yes, most definitely love. In that moment I could have cast a patronus strong enough to deflect all the dementors in Azkaban. A joy stronger than any I had ever felt before washed over me as I realized he loved me as much as I loved him.

A chill coursed through me as I realized I wanted to be completely possessed by Fred. By the man I had once thought nothing but an annoying prankster. The man I had fallen heads over heels with, the man who loved me back. The feelings I had had for Krum and Ron seemed like flimsy shadows next to the flame , no, furnace, of love that burned within me for Fred.

I reached over him and grabbed our wands off the table. I placed his in his hand and gripped mine firmly, looking deep in his eyes as I pointed at his chest. He did the same to me, and together we said the words that would forever bind us.

"Ago Redimio Infinitus" A flash of light surrounded us and I felt an awful pressing sensation. I grabbed onto Fred with out thinking, hoping he would help end the pain that was rising up.

"I love you Hermione!" He gasped, pulling me into him as the pain increased. My vision faded as the pain grew even worse, and I feared I would die.

"I love you too Fred!" I gasped, wanting the last words I said to be to him. I grabbed him tightly, bringing his lips down to mine, if I was dying (and the pain was certainly bad enough that I thought I was) I wanted to die in his arms. He responded to my touch and kissed me back, deepening the kiss and pulling me even closer to him. As he kissed me the pain faded, and the intense pressing sensation seemed to lesson. Fred gently lowered me against the couch, leaning on top of me as he kissed me reverently. I kissed him back with equal, if not greater passion, and pretty soon our hands were wandering over each others bodies, hands grabbing at robes, lips kissing necks and ears, and everything grew warmer and more passionate. The pain had entirely disappeared and was replaced by a flood of warmth in my stomach.

**Serious T ahead! (Skip to the stars to continue the story without the serious T)**

Fred pulled back suddenly, his eyes wild and dark with desire. He breathed heavily and looked me in my eyes. "Are you sure about this 'Mione?" He questioned, his voice nervous. I smiled up at him and pulled his lips back to mine in response. I willingly spread myself beneath him.

When we finally joined, I felt only a brief stab of pain, Fred looked at me, his eyes full of love and tenderness and the pain just seemed to fade away. My body grew even warmer and I started to feel a strange flutter as we moved together. I couldn't believe how well we fitted together; it was as though out of all the world we were made for each other. I felt his pleasure flow through our bond and mingle with mine, driving me even higher into ecstasy. The flutters grew stronger until I was filled with a pleasure so intense it was almost painful. It reached an incredible peak and stars exploded before my eyes, I screamed Fred's name out and heard him call mine out distantly.

A loud pop filled my ears as I came down from the pleasured filled high.

***-*-*End of serious T…**

Fred had fallen on top of me, and I loved the feeling of having his weight on top of me. It made me feel safe and secure and grounded. His strong chest rested against mine and I loved the feel of the skin to skin contact. His head was buried in my neck and he was breathing heavily against me. I was aware of all his emotions. Before hand I had only been aware of the most prominent, vivid ones, but now I could feel everything he felt.

_Love her_. I heard faintly in the back of my mind. I froze momentarily at the sound of it.

It was Fred's voice.

_Fred?_ I thought softly, if you can actually think softly… He went rigid above me before pushing himself up a bit to look in my eyes.

_Did you just speak to my mind?_ Came his voice in my head. I blinked once and nodded my head, too shocked to speak, but not to think.

_We can read each other's thoughts_? I thought softly. His eyes grew wide and a faint grin began to lift the corners of his lips.

_Cool._ He thought before stealing my lips in another kiss. He broke the kiss a few minutes later.

_Mm, more_. I thought hazily. I heard a faint chuckle and then I started to blush as I realized he had heard me.

He was smiling down at me with a sparkle in his eye that I instantly fell in love with.

_Don't be embarrassed Hermione. I'll gladly give you more. It's going to be weird having all of our thoughts heard by each other, but I don't think you have a single thought that would make me upset. I truly love you 'Mione, and have for a very long time._

_That's what's kind of scary, were going to know each other for exactly what we are. Everything we think of feel, there won't be any hiding it_. I thought quickly. He grinned even wider and nodded his head.

_Exactly, we'll know each other better than any one else ever possibly could. We won't have to try and guess what the other's thinking, we won't have petty jealously like I did the other day, because I'll know you still love me._

Wow. What a thought. I was connected to Fred in more ways than I had ever been with anyone else ever before. I was already crazy in love with him, and I fell in love with him when I knew what he was feeling. Thoughts weren't really all that far of a leap from feelings. They were really just articulated feelings. If I already loved him now, then his thoughts wouldn't change that. It might be embarrassing at times, but I know that we'll be stronger because of this bond.

_Now, where were we_? He thought before he claimed my lips again.

_A/N: Oh my god, I've never written anything like that before, should I hang my head in shame? Did it come out to badly? Should I increase the rating?_

_Just the epilogue left :(. After the epilogue I'm still going to post the three additional chapters though. Also I have a great idea for a sequel, I'll post it up soon! Please, please leave reviews! You all are great readers and I have had a ball writing this!_


	40. Chapter 40

Roughly one year later…

"Come on Hermione! You're going to make us late!" I could hear Harry's impatient voice from downstairs. I finished tying my hair up in a loose bun before turning around and slowly waddling down the stairs. My back was killing me, my ankles were swollen, and I was miserably hot. Harry and Ron would just have to deal with how long it took me to get downstairs.

I finally made it down just to find them sitting on the couch looking bored.

"Oi!" I called, making them jump in surprise. "Get over here and help me, or did you not notice, I'm extremely pregnant?" Ron laughed as he got up, shaking his head.

"Sorry, we don't have much sympathy. I think every one I know is expecting a baby." I smacked him on his head as he got nearer me.

"Clearly you haven't learned anything about pregnant women though." Harry said, laughing as Ron rubbed his head. "Rule number one, never make the expecting mothers upset." He said, grabbing my arm and helping me across the floor. Ron laughed happily as I nodded my head appreciatively at Harry.

"I thought rule number one was that she's always right?" He questioned as he grabbed my other arm and opened the door outside.

"No." I corrected quickly. "That's rule number one to being married." They both smiled at that and shook their heads as they opened the door to my car. I wasn't able to apparate since I was pregnant, it always made me extremely nauseous, and I never flew unless Fred was with me, so Harry had thought of enchanting a car.

"Do we really have to go this thing?" Ron asked as he climbed in the passenger seat. Harry took the driver's seat and shook his head.

"Yes Ron, the prophet wants to do a spread on the lives of the 'Golden Trio.' Sadly, that means we have to spend an afternoon talking to reporters, and explaining once again that we are not part of some weird, twisted love triangle."

"Oh, I don't know, I think we should play along this time, see what they do." I said nonchalantly, fighting to keep from smiling. Harry looked back in the mirror at me and just laughed.

"No thank you, I'd like to live to see tomorrow. Ginny's is not as, umm, understanding a pregnant woman as you. She'd hex me before I even got to explain." Ron was laughing at that and I smiled up at the two of them.

"Yeah, I think she'd get me next, good point Harry." I tensed as I finished speaking and leaned forward in my seat, grabbing my seat belt in a death grip as a contraction hit me.

Uh-oh.

I instantly felt a swell of worry and knew that Fred had felt my pain.

_'Mione? You all right?_ He asked through our bond. We had discovered that we didn't have to read every single thought when we were separated, we could just read thoughts directed towards each other if we wanted. However, we could also read each other's mind whenever we wanted to too.

_No, contraction._ I thought urgently. I felt his panic in return and almost managed to smile. I looked up, breathing easier as the contraction lessened up. Neither Ron nor Harry had noticed my gasping. Honestly, this could be serious. How could they not notice I was gasping the back seat? I had just been in serious pain here!

Fred kept talking to me for the next few minutes, clearly worried. I kept telling him it was okay, it wouldn't be serious unless I had another within a few minutes

I did. And it was much worse.

"Ha-Harry!" I gasped as I doubled over in pain, he jerked the wheel to the right and right into a ditch. I gasped as we tousled about for a moment before he righted us and pulled to a stop. Another three minutes had passed, and I was having another contraction. I called Harry and Ron to come help me, and they climbed into the back seat right as my water broke.

_Fred, the baby! It's on its way! The babies coming!_ I yelled through our bond as Harry went back up front to the driver seat. Ron sat beside me and grabbed my hand while Harry gunned it and started to drive like a madman towards St. Mungo's. I wasn't getting a response through our bond, and I couldn't feel Fred anymore, I was really getting worried.

My eyes started watering from pain and fear. Ron gave me a hug as best he could, cringing as I squeezed his hand.

"He's not responding guys, I can't feel Fred, he's not responding!" My voice was growing desperate but I was really worried now.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm sure Fred is fine, he's probably just apparating to the hospital." Ron reassured me, Harry was too busy breaking every driving law in an attempt to get me to the hospital to respond.

Then, I suddenly felt Fred again, right as we pulled into the hospital. Ron helped me out while Harry got out of the car, they both escorted me into the hospital, eyes wide and a look of panic on their faces.

"Help!" Ron called, trying to get a nurses attention. I shushed him and pointed to the front desk. A medi-witch was already walking around the desk summoning a wheel chair for me. Fred was feeling nauseous and dizzy, and it wasn't helping my nerves at all, he still hadn't spoke to me.

_Fred?_ I called through our bond. _Are you all right?_ I was careful to annunciate each word in an attempt to show him I was growing worried. By now I was seated in the wheel chair and the witch was leading me to the delivery ward. She'd left a very panicked Harry and Ron to fill out the paper work

_'Mione, I'm on my way_. Fred's worried voice reached me through our bond as I was helped onto the bed. A loud crack sounded behind me and I felt myself instantly relax as I sensed my husband come up behind me. He pulled the cover up around my neck as the nurse glared at him.

"He's my husband." I explained. I looked up at Fred in worry and asked him what had happened through our bond. I felt a sense of sheepishness as he looked down at me.

"I passed out. George came in and found me unconscious on the floor and enervated me. I came over as quickly as I could." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's probably still laughing at me."

{}o{}o{} Fred's View Point {}o{}o{}

The delivery was thankfully quick, but far from painless. She'd neglected to have any potion, not wanting it to affect the child. I was in utter awe as I watched her give birth to our children. I'd never seen her looks so strong or determined, she was so focused that it was almost intimidating. Then, when it was over and the doctor handed her the bundles, she completely transformed from the hardcore intimidating woman, to one of utter love and joy as I felt her fall in love with our children. I couldn't contain my joy as I looked into the faces of the two little boys.

Twins, Merlin, she'd had twins! Wait till George found out, they'll be the greatest prankster's Hogwarts will ever know.

I leaned over her to get a glimpse of our sons, they had her beautiful brown eyes, and my facial structure. They had both of hair, it was fire red, but frizzy like hers.

"Fred." She whispered, staring at our son's in awe. I couldn't speak, I was too overwhelmed.

_They're beautiful 'Mione_. I thought softly. She smiled up at me, eyes full of unshed tears.

"What'll we name them?" I asked, finally having found my voice. She smiled softly, and I sensed a bit of nervousness as she spoke.

"I was thinking of Castor and Pollux, the name of the twins in the constellation Gemini. We could call them Torry and Lux for short." A grin lit my face at the memory of that night so long ago and I nodded my head eagerly, loving the feeling of joy she emanated at my approval.

"If you two are ready, there are quite a few people out here who would like to see you." I looked at 'Mione and felt her agreement.

"Send them in."

The entire family came pouring in. Both our parents, all my brothers, there wife's, and Ginny and Harry. Harry and Ron pushed their way over to Hermione and smiled down at her.

"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said laughing. I looked at him curiously, I could feel Hermione wanting to laugh at the statement.

"Yeah, bloody brilliant way of getting us out of that interview!" Harry added. I stared at them in confusion as they started to laugh. Mom pushed her way in between them and looked down at the babies.

"Oh Merlin!" She gasped, tears filling her eyes. "They're beautiful!"

I felt George slide up beside me. I looked over at him and was glad to see he looked just as excited as me.

"Twins Fred! You've had twins!" He laughed excitedly as he looked at them.

"What are you going to name them sweetie?" I recognized the tone of my mother in laws voice as I looked up.

"Castor and Pollux." She answered, her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

_They're going to be the greatest pranksters_! I thought happily she mocked glared and thought back quickly.

_No, they'll be rule obeying book worms._

_They'll be evil geniuses_. I responded. She got a small smile as she looked down at them.

_Merlin help us there going to be just like you_. I laughed at that as I squeezed my wife in a hug.

What more could a man want?

_A/N: Well, that's the end of this story. I'm still going to post the other weddings. Did you like the ending? Don't forget, I've written a sequel for this 'Legends."_

_I hope you've all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, even if you come across this fic years after I've posted it, I still love to hear from you guys! If you've taken the time to finish it, and favorite it, please, please take a few extra seconds to leave a review._

_You all are great readers and I have had a ball writing this!_


	41. Extra Chapter: George's Wedding

I woke up bright and early the morning of the 30th. I was covered in a warm quilt Mrs. Weasley had made as a wedding gift for Fred and me. He was lying by my side, his arm draped over my waist, pulling me towards him. My head had been buried in his chest, and I'd had my hand draped over his hip. I loved waking up in his warm embrace. It made me feel safe and secure. I hadn't had a nightmare since I'd been falling asleep in his embrace. It was as if he was blocking all the bad thoughts from me.

We'd had a few fights, it was unavoidable. I mean we could read each other's thoughts. But we'd made up spectacularly afterwards.

I had been married for over a week, yet I still couldn't get over the fact that he was mine. That he loved me. This was my favorite part of being married though, waking up to see him by my side. Knowing I would wake up to see him for the rest of my life.

Sadly though, we needed to get up right now. It was the 30th, and Fred would kill himself if he was late to his own twins wedding. I leaned up and kissed his nose, smiling when he twitched it. I raised my hand from his hip and gently stroked his hair out of his eyes.

_Not yet, too early._ His muddled thoughts reached me and I smiled at his plea.

_Yes sleepy head, George is getting married today!_ I thought as perkily as I could. I heard his annoyance in my head and I smiled all the more as I sat up.

"No, you may not sleep in love. You have to get up." I said, pulling the covers off as I spoke. He opened one eye before closing it quickly. He raised his hands and grabbed my waist pulling me down on top of him quickly.

_Come on 'Mione. Just a little longer, Georgie won't mine_. I laughed at that and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"No," I admonished. "We need to get ready." He laughed at my tone and finally opened his eyes.

"You know I can feel your emotions right?" He said smiling wickedly. "I know you like lying on me." I blushed and smacked him again as I pulled away. He laughed again, slowly sitting up as I went to the closet.

"Now come on, we need to get going." I told him as I grabbed out his dress robes.

"Merlin!" He exclaimed as I laid them on the bed. "Do I have to wear those again?" I smiled at his puppy dog eyes and nodded my head.

"At least you don't have to wear high heels." I told him as I grabbed my bright yellow dress out of the closet. We got dressed fairly quickly, and we headed out the door in no time.

We arrived at the Burrow a minute later, having apparated. It was set up a lot like Charlie's wedding, but it was more colorful. There were bright flower arrangements, and the tent was a vivid orange. Perfect for George and Verity. I laughed at the sight of Fred hiding fireworks in one of the flower arrangements.

_It's for after the kiss_. He explained. I just shook my head and gave him a kiss before I went to join the other bridesmaids. Ginny was standing at the tents entrance looking bored when I entered. She smiled excitedly and ran up to me grabbing me in a hug.

I hugged her back, looking around at the other girls.

"Hi Susan, Hi Hannah! Verity! You look beautiful!" She was dressed in a floor length white dress, with a heart shaped top, it was sleeveless and had lots of intricate bead work on it. Her blond hair was left down, with a veil covering her face.

We spoke for a few minutes, and then I heard the music start. Susan bones gripped her bouquet of Honeysuckles and started down the aisle.

I headed out after her and let my eyes wander around until I found Fred. He was standing next to George, a looking happiness on his face. I could feel his excitement through our bond as I drew nearer. He was standing close enough to George that their arms were touching. I let my eyes linger on George for a second as I continued to walk towards the front. He had a smile on his face but looked nervous. Fred whispered something out of the corner of his mouth and I could see George snort. I reached the end of the aisle and took my spot next to Susan, turning my head to watch. Ginny reached me and stood next to me as Verity started to walk down the aisle. George had frozen next to his brother as she started to walk. His mouth had gone slack and he had the most adorable look of awe on his face.

I bit back a laugh as I felt Fred's amusement and turned my attention back to Verity. She reached the end of the aisle and took her spot next to George. Percy started the ceremony, and they exchanged vows.

When it was time for the rings Fred pretended to have lost them, causing him to receive a dirty look from Verity, and a laugh from George. He handed them over and they put them on, then they kissed.

Fred caught my eye over their heads and smiled mischievously.

_Don't I warned_. He smiled all the wider and gripped his wand.

_Too late!_ They broke apart and right as Percy said, "I now pronounce you man and wife." An explosion occurred behind him and tons of brightly colored lights went off lighting the sky in fireworks. George and Verity both laughed as the last rocket, a bright orange 'W' with a pink 'V' over laid in it, exploded above them.

"I must admit," I said softly as I leaned into Fred while we danced. "That was quite the show." I heard him chuckle against me as we turned.

"George enjoyed it, it even made Verity laugh." He said.

"I thought she was going to hurt you when you pretended to lose the rings." He laughed again as we slowly twirled.

I _love dancing with you._ I thought softly. He pulled me closer to him and rested his head on top of mine, nuzzling his cheek against my curls.

_You look really beautiful today 'Mione. Not fair really._

_Not fair?_ I questioned. I could feel his joy and love as he replied.

_The bride shouldn't have to compete for the spotlight. She never had a chance, you far out shone her_. I blushed at that and looked up at him, smiling.

"Thanks." He smiled down at me before looking to see if anyone was watching us. Apparently satisfied he turned back to me and gave me a passionate kiss.

_I love you 'Mione._

I smiled widely and snuggled against his chest. Those four words would never get old.

_A/N: Well, that's wedding one, two more to go :D I hope you've all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys! You all are great readers and I have had a ball writing this!_


	42. Extra Chapter: Ron's Wedding

Any wedding with Luna Lovegood was guaranteed to be unconventional. It just came with the territory, she'd never followed tradition at Hogwarts, so why would she now?

Looking back, that was probably the reason she'd become such a good friend in my last three years. I'd look to her for a new, different, unconventional opinion about something. Plus, she was always honest.

So, because it was Luna Lovegood's wedding I was standing outside of the Burrow at the ridiculously early hour of 5 (yes, 5 AM on a Saturday) waiting to walk down the aisle. I was wearing a neon green dress, as Luna felt one should wear bright colors to a wedding, and I was trying not to laugh at how badly it clashed with poor Ginny's hair.

I had had a really hard time getting Fred up this morning; I'd actually had to shoot him with a jet of water. He'd then proceeded to chase me around our flat, until he finally caught me and sprayed me in return. We then had to quickly dry and get dressed. I thought Fred was ready to burn his dress robes. We'd been attending lots of weddings recently, and he'd had to wear it far more than he liked.

The music started and Ginny led the way down the aisle. I followed her, smiling at her bright dress before my eyes caught Ron. Harry was standing next to him, grinning proudly as he prepared to do his role as best man.

I couldn't believe Ron was getting married today. I know he's 18, and that I'm already married, but it still feels weird. He's always been one of my best friends, and I thought I'd end up marrying him for the longest time. Now watching him get ready to pledge his life to someone else, I felt a quick twinge of regret.

I love Fred with all my heart, I never could love someone else, it's just that it was starting to become real. The three of us, the 'Golden Trio' were starting to go our separate ways. We'd never try and find an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. We'd never stay up all night in the common room trying to cram for some test Ron hadn't prepared for. We'd never try and sneak off to Ron's room so we could discuss some secret, dangerous, mission we were going to head off on. It would never just be the three of us again. We'd never be able to go back to the way things had been.

I had reached the end of the aisle now and I took my spot next to Ginny. She was smiling brightly, completely oblivious to how upset I was feeling. Ron and Harry were both staring at the end of the aisle. I turned my head and smiled as I saw Luna come around. She was wearing a beautiful silvery white dress. It was a floor length dress, with long sleeves. She had beautiful white flowers of all variety's pinned up in her hair and they made her look all the brighter. She really looked like Luna, she seemed to glow with the moons light. I don't know how she planned it so well but the minute she started walking down the aisle the son started coming up. It caused her to be haloed in its light, surrounding her with pink, orange, and blue.

She reached us moments later, her father gave her away and she took her spot next to Ron. As they began to make their pledges my heart constricted again. I tried to catch Harry's eyes but he was too busy staring at Ginny with love struck eyes. My throat closed up and I felt tears fill my eyes as I tried not to bawl

I was losing my best friends. They were moving on with out any care.

_That's not true 'Mione._

I sniffled and nodded my head slightly. I could feel Fred sending his feelings of love, comfort, and protection towards me.

_Their moving on Fred, we all are._

_They are not 'moving on' 'Mione. They never could move on from you. The three of you have a friendship more powerful than any I've ever seen. Besides, it's not like they're leaving the country._ I bit back a wet laugh at that. Maybe I was over exaggerating a wee bit. Tears had started to fall down my eyes, but they weren't just of sadness now, they were of happiness too. We may be marrying, but we would still be a trio. Nothing would come between us, we hadn't let it at Hogwarts, why should we let it now?

_Exactly._ Fred's reassuring voice thought in my head. I smiled happily and sought his face out in the crowd. He was sitting next to George with a big grin on.

_There's my 'Mione_. He thought happily. I turned my eyes back to the ceremony, crying openly now, but not out of sadness. It was a beautiful ceremony, and they both looked like they loved each other.

I heard Fred laugh and looked over at him with the corner of my eye.

_What_? I questioned. He just chuckled lightly before responding.

_Muriel, she's behind me. She just said 'Oh look up front, isn't that Ron's ex? Poor dear must be heart broken!'_ I laughed at that, quietly though so as not to disrupt the ceremony and shook my head.

_Crazy old bat._ He smiled and nodded his head.

The final kiss was really beautiful, they both looked so in love when they finally broke apart that I just wanted to let out a big 'ahh!' I found myself twirling around the dance floor with Fred again, before Harry asked to dance with me.

We danced quietly for a moment before I finally spoke.

"Hard to believe he's actually married isn't it." I said softly. He nodded his head and looked over at Ron with a small smile.

"Yeah, can't believe two of us are already married."

"Yep!" I said cheerily. "And you're next." He smiled happily and nodded his head.

We danced for a moment longer, then he asked me a question, his smile disappearing.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" His voice was quiet and scared. I was struck with a vivid memory of fourth year. I had asked him and Ron the same question. I smiled at the memory and gave him the answer he had given me.

"Well, yes." He looked startled like he hadn't expected that.

"I mean, everything's already changed, but we haven't. You're still my best friend. I'm still a book worm, Ron still has the emotional range of a teaspoon." He laughed at that before looking over at Ron again.

"Promise me something Hermione."

"Anything." I answered. He looked over at me before looking at Ron again.

"Promise me we'll always be friends, no matter what."

I looked over at Ron before locking eyes with Harry again.

"Always and forever Harry. We could never break the Golden Trio." He smiled happily and we finished our dance, both much happier.

Because something's will never change.

_A/N: Not as much Fred/Hermione in this chapter, but I wanted it to focus on the trio. I rather like it but I'm curious if you do. Please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys! _

_I posted a sequel to this story, it's placed ten years in the future and has to deal with a certain evil teacher from the past._

_Until the next wedding!_


	43. Extra Chapter: Harry's Wedding

I spent last night with Ginny, just like she had done for me on the night before my wedding. I missed Fred terribly, but we talked long into the night after Ginny had fallen asleep.

I woke up early, surprised to see Ginny was still fast asleep. Did all the Weasley's just like to sleep in?

I considered bouncing on her bed to wake her up but decided I really didn't want to try her patience on her wedding day. So I went to the window and pulled back the drapes, letting the bright morning sun wash the room in its pale yellow light. Ginny stirred in her bed before burying her head in her pillow. She was lying on her stomach and had her blanket wrapped around her like some sort of cocoon. I laughed at her as she stuck her head underneath her pillow and I walked up to the bed.

"Come on sleepy head, you're getting married today." She ignored me and pulled the covers up higher. Very well, I could deal with that. I hadn't spent a year with Ron and Harry in the wild with out learning how to get some one up. The first step was to get rid of the blanket. I waved my wand and it transfigured into a teddy bear. Ginny groaned and curled up into a ball in a last attempt to reserve her body heat.

"Come on Hermione, just five more minutes." She asked in a whiney voice. I laughed and shook my head.

"Ginerva, get up! You are getting married today and I am not letting you be late!" I said in my best Mrs. Weasley tone. Ginny shot up in bed and gave me a terrified look.

"Merlin, I'm getting married!" She hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room. I laughed and followed her to the bathroom. She was frantically pulling soaps, lotions, and shampoo's out, desperately looking for hers. I smiled at her and grabbed my wand pointedly, using a summoning charm to find her shampoo. She smiled brightly and grabbed the shampoo. I stepped out of the bathroom while she took her shower. I laid out her dress, slip, shoes, and hair accessories on her bed. A little while later she reappeared in the bedroom, much wetter and calmer looking.

While she dressed I donned my own bridesmaid outfit. It was a deep burgundy, and it made me feel really beautiful. It was long, floor length, but didn't have a full skirt, hugging my legs and flaring out at the knees. The top had some very intricate embroidery, and it was sleeveless. Ginny's wedding gown was truly gorgeous. It had an off-the-shoulder neckline with an asymmetrically ruched bodice. It had beaded embroidery accents on the neckline and waistline. The skirt was a full A-line with a long train that trailed behind her. It made her look like a real princess.

I helped her with her hair, she was wearing it straight, with just a small bit pinned back by a single snowdrop flower. Her veil was of a very delicate lace and was held in place by hidden bobby pins. Mrs. Weasley helped her get dress, crying the entire time. It really made me miss my mom, but it also helped me realize just how grateful I was to be a part of this family.

As I fixed my hair I checked the time. It was already 8:30, the wedding was starting promptly at Ten. I needed to get Fred up.

I went to Mrs. Weasley and told her I'd be back in a few minutes. She nodded her head and went back to fussing over the table settings.

I apparated to the flat and looked around to see if Fred had surprised me and was already up. I didn't feel him in our bond, which made me think he was asleep, but there was no problem with being hopeful.

He wasn't up.

I found him fast asleep in our bed. He was hugging a little brown teddy bear that he had gotten me as a wedding gift. He'd gotten it for me because of my love for Ursa Major. He was holding it to his chest tightly, and I had to keep from 'awwing' out loud. It was really sweet looking, and made my heart flutter happily. It certainly looked like he had missed me as much as I had missed him.

I walked up beside the bed on the side he was facing and knelt beside it. I gently raised my hand and began to slowly run my fingers through his hair. He stirred slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up. I smiled softly as I watched his sleeping form. I hated waking him up, but he couldn't miss this wedding.

I leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, smiling at the soft feeling of his warm lips. I felt a slight stirring in our bonds as I started combing my fingers through his hair again.

"Come on Fred, you know you need to wake up. I promise I'll let you sleep in tomorrow."

_Just a few minutes._

I smiled at his muddled thoughts but shook my head.

_No love, you need to get up. You know, if you went to bed at a respectable time we wouldn't have this problem._

_Can't help it, I have a wife who likes to keep me up._

I smiled and kissed his nose, causing him to finally open his blue eyes.

He blinked slowly and looked at me tiredly for a moment before his eyes traveled down my dress. His eyes brightened and he got a mischievous grin.

_How about we just stay here, we could have a honeymoon_. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously when you are clutching a teddy bear." His grin faltered as he looked down at his hands, blushing as he did so.

"I missed holding you, I saw him sitting there and I grabbed him. He smelled like your shampoo, and I kind of just fell asleep holding him." He was really blushing now, but I found the story so sweet. I gave him a firm kiss on the mouth, pulling back when I felt his desire through our bond.

"No Fred, you have to get dressed, we have to go to the wedding." I rose up from my knees and went to our closet.

_This is a great view._ I heard Fred's comment in the back of mind and blushed furiously but I managed to continue grabbing his robes. I had put a few spells on them so that they no longer would be quite so uncomfortable to wear, but I hadn't told him yet.

"Here you go, Love." I said as I laid them across the bed. He was sitting upright now, but still looked annoyed.

"Are you really going to make me dress?"

"Yes." I grabbed his arms and pulled him up out of the bed. He came up grudgingly but pulled me into him when he got his footing.

"You really do look beautiful 'Mione, it's not fair to my sister."

I smiled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Flattery will not get you out." I told him before wiggling out of his grip. "Now get dressed." I said in my most commanding tone. He laughed softly but grabbed the robe and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll see you at the wedding!" I called to him.

_I'll see you too, Love._ He thought back. Smiling I apparated back to the chaos that was the Burrow.

We had one hour left before the wedding, and people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

_Eww! I did not need that mental image._ I laughed at Fred's thought, earning myself a few stares. Whoops, I forgot no one else could hear him.

I made my embarrassed way through the crowd and went back inside the Burrow. I was looking for someone I hadn't gotten to speak too, but wanted to see. I couldn't find Harry, and I had no idea where he was at. Maybe Ron would know?

I ran up the stairs, well sort of ran up the stairs, it was hard to run in this dress, and went to his room.

No one was in it.

I almost turned around, but then I thought of the attic, we had hidden away in there a few times to escape everyone. I tiptoed up to the ladder and slowly began to climb it. I neared the top and cautiously stuck my head through, I could see Ron's back, and it looked like he was talking to someone.

I snuck up the remainder of the latter and stood up in the dusty room, cleaning myself off. Ron looked up to see who had come, and I noticed there was no one in front of him. A small smiled lifted my lips and I walked forward and knelt in front of my best friends. I lifted my hands and pulled off the invisibility cloak, instinctively knowing where it was at. Harry stared back at me, his brilliant emerald eyes wide and scared.

I sat back on my knees and stared at the two of them, smiling openly now.

"He's hiding from everyone." Ron said after a moment. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to Harry.

"I never would have guessed that from the fact that he was wearing an invisibility cloak!" I exclaimed Ron smiled and Harry even managed a half smile.

"Harry, why are you hiding under a cloak? Don't tell me it's because you're hiding." I said softly, settling down next to Ron.

He was quiet for a moment before he looked up. "I understand why you said Bellatrix had nothing on this. I'm terrified."

He fiddled with his glasses for a moment before continuing. "I've no doubts about what I'm doing, I love her desperately, but what if she changes her mind?"

"How long do you think Ginny's loved you?" I asked before Ron could say anything. Harry shrugged but Ron piped up.

"I'd say since she heard who he was."

I smiled at him before shaking my head. "No, she was just in awe of him at that point. No, she knew she loved him when she saw him kill a Basilisk to save her." I turned my eyes to Harry and looked at her. "You're her hero because you saved her, not because you're the boy who lived. You've always been her savior, and she's always loved you more than she thought was possible. Even when you broke up with her at the funeral, she still loved you. She's never stopped loving you; she'll not leave this wedding for anything."

Harry smiled gratefully up at me. "Thanks," he said softly. I reached over and pulled him into a hug, twisting and pulling Ron into it too. We hugged for a long moment before I pulled back.

"Okay, I've got to go. I need to help Ginny." I smiled at Harry before standing up.

"Now I expect to see both of you at the end of that aisle. And Ron, don't lose the rings." I gave them both a warm smile before climbing back down the latter.

Ten minutes later Ginny, Luna and I were waiting in our tent. We had ten more minutes and the wedding would start. I had been to sixteen weddings by this point; you think I would be over the nerves.

Nope, I still felt nervous and was still anxious to begin. Ginny however, was not even slightly nervous. She was serene, calm, and sure. Seriously, think of any cool and collected adjective and she was it. She didn't look even slightly frightened. It amazed me. I heard the beginning of the wedding march, a song I had memorized in the last month, and I turned towards the tents entrance. I took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle, Luna not far behind me.

Both Harry and Ron were at the end of the aisle, they had bright eyes, and looked excited. They kept my eyes the entire time I walked down the aisle, and it really comforted me. Last time, during Ron's wedding, I had nearly lost it. I'd been feeling seriously depressed and though I was losing my best friends. I had since realized that no one could break us apart. We would always be the Golden Trio. Ron would always be the friend I turned to for a good laugh and some refreshing insight. Harry would always be the friend I turned to for comfort. They would both always be a part of me, and we would always spend time together.

So, it was with happy thoughts that I took my spot at the end of the aisle. My eyes quickly found Fred, he smiled happily up at me.

_Thanks for fixing the robe, it feels load's better now. You should have done it ages ago._

_Yeah, but then it wouldn't have been quite so enjoyable._

_Maybe_. I smiled at his last thought before turning to watch as the curtains on the tent lifted. Mr. Weasley led his daughter out and they began to walk down the aisle. Ginny positively glowed; she looked like someone had caused her whole body to be cast with Lumos.

I glanced over at Harry quickly and was thrilled to see him look speechless. His mouth was hanging open and his emerald eyes were wide. A muggle song from a movie I used to watch as a child came back to my mind, the lyrics fitting perfectly.

So this is love.

Father and daughter reached the end of the aisle. He gave Ginny away, only a few tears lighting his bright eyes. She walked forward and took her spot next to Harry, a look of certainty on her beautiful face. The vows began and neither ever took their eyes off each other. It was such a beautiful ceremony, and I cried the entire time. When Percy announced "You may kiss the bride." I nearly bawled. It was so romantic and sweet, and I couldn't believe Harry was actually marrying Ginny, the only girl he'd ever loved.

The dances were enjoyable, I found myself twirling around with my husband, loving the feel of his strong arms guiding me. We basked in each other's feeling of love and joy, and felt secure in each other's embrace. I may not have pictured myself marrying Frederick Gideon Weasley, but I wouldn't change anything in the world now. To think I had once wanted Harry and Ginny's love story. My own love story was very different, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. My life was practically perfect, and I loved it.

_A/N: Please leave a review, I love to hear from you guys! Don't forget about the sequel! Once again I besseach you, if you've taken the time to read all of this story, and favorite it, please take a few extra seconds and leave a review!_

_Until the next story!_


End file.
